Temores' LuRo
by Link-Girl Yuri fan
Summary: Lo que sucede con los Mugiwara después del final de Shabondy, ¿Como se las arreglaraán para reunirse?, mientras que las chicas aclaran sus sentimientos, claro xD
1. Parte 1 Prologo 'Nami'

Ya habían pasado 7 días desde que Nami había caído en una isla del cielo, que estudia el clima llamada Weatheria, gracias a la habilidad de Kuma, y ella en estos momentos, se encontraba pensando en encontrar la forma de bajar de esa isla en el cielo e ir al Sunny para ver de nuevo a su nakamas....aunque no se podía quejar mucho, en esa isla aprendería a mejorar su Clima Tact, y el lugar era agradable...le recordaba a Skypea, los habitantes la trataban bien, pero extrañaba a sus Nakamas

Nami: Me pregunto como estarán todos los demás -se dijo a sí misma un tanto triste-....espero no hayan caído en algún lugar peligroso -pensaba en voz alta-....[aunque de seguro, Chopper y Ussop, la estarían pasando mal.....no son muy fuertes que digamos], Robin, Franky y Brook no son los más fuertes, pero, supongo que se las arreglarán – dijo mientras que terminaba de pulir su arma.

Miraba la Vivre card que Rayleight les dio, estaba un tanto intranquila, pues desde hace 7 días no había visto a ninguno de ellos

Nami: [Vaya… aparentemente ese ''Almirante Kizaru'' no pudo vencer a Rayleight, supongo que el Thousand Sunny está a salvo, Sanji a de estar tras cada mujer que se pase por el camino] -pensaba indiferentemente- [Zoro....ese baka de seguro se perdería aún con la Vivre card señalándole el camino] ja, ja, ja... y Luffy... -suspiraba melancólicamente- espero que no se meta en problemas...aunque de seguro sólo pensará en comida ¬_¬...

Viejo: Hey, hey, hey, hey ¿En que piensa señorita?

Nami: ¿Huh?, no, en nada, jeje....-trato de disimular su preocupación, pero fue en vano-

Viejo: ¿Extraña a sus amigos verdad señorita? -Nami se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, a lo que el viejo respondió- vamos, cuénteme un poco sobre ellos -le pidió amablemente-, me gustaría saber más sobre ellos, ¿Como son?

Nami lo dudo, pero al fin se decidió a contarle al viejo sobre sus compañeros de viaje, pensó que eso tal vez la animaría un poco

Nami: ¿Bueno, por donde debería empezar?....en total somos 9 incluyéndome, somos 2 mujeres y 7 Hombres, cada uno es único e irremplazable [aunque ahora que lo recuero, Luffy dijo que quería a 10 personas...nos falta un nakama O_O

Viejo: Prosiga por favor, jovencita ^_^

Nami: Yo soy la navegante del barco, también tenemos a Robin que es una arqueóloga; Brook un músico, y que por cierto es un esqueleto viviente, no me preguntes como, pero logró conservar su afro O_O...pero es un pervertido ¬_¬, Franky; que es el carpintero y constructor de nuestro actual barco, el ''Thousand Sunny'' -dijo orgullosa del barco en que surcaba- y es un cyborg, Chopper; que es un renito adorable, pero es un gran doctor y puede pelear perfectamente, Usopp, aunque es un poco cobarde es muy valiente cuando se lo propone, además es un gran tirador y artillero, y lo gracioso de él es su gran nariz jajaja

Viejo: Vaya, tienes amigos un poco raros, vamos cuéntame más -respondía entusiasmado con la narración.

Nami: Y eso que no le he dicho nada de los otros 3: Sanji es el cocinero del barco, y yo diría que el mejor del mundo, es un buen peleador, lástima que sea un pervertido [aunque no sé si es igual o peor que Brook], luego está Zoro; yo diría que es el segundo más fuerte de nuestra tripulación, usa 3 espadas a la vez, lastima que su sentido de orientación sea nulo, pero el mejor de todos es Luffy

Viejo: ¿Luffy? un detalle que no mencionaste.....no soy conocedor del mar azul y eso, pero hasta donde sé, en cada barco al menos en los que surcan aquí, siempre hay un capitán... ¿Quien es el capitán de su barco?

Nami: Precisamente Luffy es el capitán del barco, aunque a veces parece que soy yo la que manda en el barco y no él -dijo divertida-, él es muy fuerte y determinado, siempre sale adelante, nos aprecia mucho a todos, y no es interesado, aunque a veces me desespera su inocencia -se ruboriza un poco-, y es un glotón de primera ¬_¬ :s .

Viejo: Se ve que los aprecias, pero entonces.. ¿Y como fue que se separaron y terminaste cayendo del cielo en esta isla? O_O

Nami: Bueno...es una larga historia – y le empezó a relatar lo sucedido desde que conocieran a Keimi hasta lo de los Pacificistas

Viejo: Uh... eso es triste... bueno, al menos estás a salvo, pronto bajarás al mar azul y buscarás a tus amigos.

Nami: Eso espero.. eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa leve, pero se sentía algo preocupada en su interior-

Viejo: Por cierto...¿Cómo piensas bajar al Mar Azul? -preguntó un poco divertido, aunque sin intención de burlarse de la desgracia por la que pasaba la pelinaranjada-

Nami: Pues ya habíamos estado en otra Isla en el Cielo que estaba en el ''Grand Line'', pero dudo que aquí tengan 'Pulpos 'inflables' u.u xD.....y no sé sobre cual de los 4 Blues esté esta isla o si esta también se encuentre sobre Grand Line TT_TT U_U .

Viejo: Bueno...tal vez no tengamos pulpos gigantes..pero si te sirve....tenemos Air Dials....puede que les logres dar algún uso ¿No? ¿O_o? -dándoles 6 Air Dials, pero cada uno de ellos era más potente que 5 de los de Skypea juntos-

Nami: AAAh! eso servirá ^_^, muchísimas gracias, n_n ahora sólo debo averiguar como usarlos y como bajar de esta isla sin morir en el intento...pero..eso tomará tiempo...

Viejo: Descuida, se ve que eres una chica muy inteligente, eres una buena climatóloga y navegante, seguro no tardamos más de 3 días en preparar todo para tu regreso allá abajo n_n

Nami: ¿En serio puede ayudarme a regresar? podré ver a mis nakamas de nuevo, muchísimas gracias [Luffy....esperame n//////n]

Viejo: Si, tu has ayudado mucho a los habitantes de Weatheria, supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer, y por si las dudas...la única forma que conocen los del mar azul para llegar a una isla del cielo es mediante una ''corriente ascendente'', por cierto...¿Como se llama esa isla del cielo que visitaste anteriormente?

Nami: Es cierto...Criket-ossan dijo que esa corriente sólo existe en el Grand Line...así que....debo seguir en el Grand Line [OMG O_O], y sobre la isla....si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Skypiea ^_^

Viejo: ¿Skypiea?, entonces....¿Conocieron a Gan Fall, O_o ^_^, jeje..por que no lo dijiste antes? -rie animadamente-, y dime, esta bien el y Conis?

Nami: O_O, si, estan bien, pero..... ¿Que tiene que ver Gan-ossan en esto?

Viejo: Espera aquí un momento n_n ...-sale de la habitación de Nami y se dirige a la sala, luego regresa y le enseña un pequeño pulpo inflable, justo como el que les ayudara a bajar sin problemas de esa isla- este es el ÚNICO pulpo que tenemos, y Fall me lo regaló hace algunos años, pensaba consérvalo un poco más, pero, supongo que estará bien que lo bajes al mar azul

Nami: Etto...yo..no se que decir, ¿Seguro que quiere que me lo lleve?, digo..es un regalo que le dieron

Viejo: Descuida...si Gan-Fall les dio uno antes, supongo que son buenas personas, anda, sólo prométeme lo cuidarás hasta que logres surcar allá abajo

Nami: Si, Muchísimas gracias Ossan ^_^ -lo abraza muy eufórica- [Ahora no tendré que batallar tanto con los Dials, pero supongo me servirán también ^_^]


	2. Parte 2 Prólogo 'Robin'

Han pasado 7 dias desde que Robin dejó de ver a sus Nakamas (3 por lo de Kuma y 1 de despertar en TW) y 3 desde que logró liberarse de los carceleros de Tequila Wolf, pero no se sentía capaz de abandonar a los esclavos y a esa niña Soran que había cuidado de ella y que la había atendido amablemente cuando aterrizó en ese detestable lugar, asi que regresó para terminar la liberación que ella empezó, y justo cuando creía que iba a morir en ese lugar despues de haber pelado por mucho tiempo, aparece el Ejército Revolucionario y habían liberado a la totalidad de prisioneros de ese gran puente....

Rev 1: Tu debes ser Nico Robin, la arqueóloga de Mugiwara no Luffy...ahora entiendo por que él desafió al Gobierno Mundial.. -dice sonriendo al saber que fue ella la que inició la liberación, sin embargo ella sola no podía pelear contra todos esos hombres, eran demasiados-

Robin: Bueno -sonrojada por dicho comentario- .....supongo que sólo vinieron a tomar otro reino, si es que a esto se le puede llamar así u.u -decía cansada e irónica tras la gran lucha por liberarse, desde lograr robar las llaves de las esposas hasta la batalla-

Rev 1: Bueno..no podemos permitir que el ''Gobierno Mundial'' siga afectando al mundo, y cometer estas atrocidades , ustedes....lo admito...cuando me enteré de que un pirata le había declarado la guerra al gobierno mundial, no me lo creía, y menos sabiendo que su abuelo es Garp O_o ...ese chico debe ser especial

Robin: Si, el mismo Garp nos ''saludó'' en water 7 después de los sucesos de Eines Lobby, ciertamente, hasta ese día, ninguno de nosotros -refiriéndose a sus Nakamas- sabíamos que Garp fuese su abuelo....[Mucho menos que fuese hijo de Dragon] O_O, se puede decir que fue gracias a Garp que conocimos un poco sobre el pasado de Luffy... n_n -dijo muy alegre, pero un rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a quemarle cada vez que nombraba a su capitán-

Rev 1: Bueno...si puedo preguntar...¿Podrías contarme algo sobre eso? -trató de ser lo más cortés posible- , es que...para que ese chico haya logrado captar la atención de Dragon-Sama debe ser muy especial, no te preocupes, personalmente, considero a su capitán un ''aliado indirecto'' n_n

Robin: Ni te imaginas lo mucho que se deben parecer, -respondió sonriente, pero después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca asustada, la identidad del padre de su ''Captain'' debía ser un secreto que ''implícitamente'' todos los Mugiwara no Kaizoku habían acordado proteger con su vida y ella casi rompía ese pacto-

Rev 1: ¿Disculpa? -preguntó sorprendido- a que te refie... -pero dicha escena fue interrumpida por una voz familiar para la morena-

Soran: ¡¡ ROOOOBIIN ONEE-CHAN!! ^_^ ^/////^ n_n -corriendo hasta llegar a esos y abrazando muy felizmente a su ''onee-chan''- que bueno que estás bien, ¿Tu fuiste quién los llamó verdad? a los tipos buenos n/////n -refiriéndose a los revolucionarios- , ahora seremos libres ^.^

Robin: ^_^ No, yo no los llamé pero... es cierto que se agradece mucho su ayuda, por cierto...Soran..¿Como se dice? ^_o

Soran: Ah! -se separa de ella y hace una reverencia hacia el 1er oficial del Ejército Revolucionario- Arigatou señor Jirafa n_n -haciendo alusión a su casco-

Robin: ¡Soran, eso no es educ! -''descuida jeje, eso me pasa a menudo'' dice el hombre-

Rev 1: Bueno....me gustaría continuar la conversación en otro momento..supongo estarás ocupada....con su permiso, me retiro, pero antes de irme, le pido no se vaya de esta isla -habían transportado a los esclavos a una isla deshabitada, pero buena para vivir- necesitamos hablar con usted...

Robin: ¿Necesitamos?, ¿Quién más desea hablar conmigo? -reaccionó un tanto incómoda, aunque dada la situación, ya se imaginaba quíen querría hablar con ella- [No me digan que él esta aquí O_O]

Rev 1: Yo... sólo tengo curiosidad por saber algo de ustedes, sin embargo, Dragon-Sama me ordenó que- fue interrumpido levemente-

Robin: ¿Dra-Dragon está aquí? -estaba nerviosa, pero no deseaba asustar a Soran, acababa de ser liberada y no deseaba arruinarle el momento a la pequeña-

Rev 1:.....No, no exactamente -respondió inmediatamente-, el está en una isla cerca de aquí...me ordenó que si veía a alguno de los nakamas de Mugiwara no Luffy que lo llevase ante el, ni yo sé bien los motivos, pero me dijo que no tratara de llevarlos por la fuerza, que eso fuera su decisión. No deseo ser insistente, pero no sé cuando vuelva a ver a otro nakama de ese chico y...usted es la única disponible -parecía sentirse incómodo en ser persistente con ella, pero era una orden que le habían dado-

Robin inmediatamente se puso a meditar si debía aceptar ir o no el ir con ellos, aunque...al parecer, por el desarrollo de la charla y por la forma en la que se expresó, dedujo que ni Dragon les había informado a sus hombres que tenía un hijo, mucho menos que él mismo es hijo de Garp...

Robin: ....Bueno....iré con ustedes, pero primero deseo encargarme de que aquí ellos estarán bien.. -acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Soran [por lo que veo, ''él'' no les ha dicho nada, al menos eso creo...] -pensaba tranquila u suspirando aliviada del tremendo susto por lo que casi revela y feliz por Soran y su ''familia''-

Rev 1: Descuida, eso es comprensible n_n, aunque de todos modos, en estos momentos la Marina no prestará atención a esta ''obra cancelada'' tienen cosas ''más importantes'' de las cuales preocuparse

Robin: ¡¿Que puede ser más importante que la, posiblemente, más grande liberación de prisioneros de la historia?! -preguntó un tanto desconfiada y ligeramente enojada-

Rev 1: No tengo autorizado decirle eso -dijo inmediatamente, pero alegre por la reacción de la morena con respecto al ''Gran puente''- , sin embrago, Dragon-Sama en persona desea comentarle a usted sobre ese y otros asuntos, como le dije antes, ni yo se bien los motivos que tenga, pero para que él quiera hablarlo con ustedes en persona, debe ser serio -dijo tranquilo pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, claro sin amenazarla-

Robin: ........Muy bien...¿Cuando veré a Dragon? -cuestionó un tanto incómoda por ese hecho, no tanto por desconfianza, si no que eran nervios..conocería al padre de Luffy, aunque también le invadía una extraña emoción por conocerlo-

Rev 1: Si los preparativos marchan si contratiempos, hoy en la noche zarpamos hacia la isla, no podemos perder tiempo, debemos irnos cuanto antes, muy bien, ahora, me retiro, la veré en el muelle montado al norte de este lugar a las 10: 00 pm, ¿le parece bien?

Robin: Bien, hay estaré -ambos se retiran del lugar; Robin rumbo al campamento que los revolucionarios le dieron a los habitantes de Tequila Wolf tomando a Soran de la mano y él hacia el muelle, para supervisar los preparativos para el viaje...[wow...conoceré a Dragon... Monkey D. Dragon O_O OMG]

Pronto la musa morena es sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por la pequeña rubia

Soran: ¿Onee-chan, quién es Dragon? -¿''ah''? Robin reaccionó torpemente al ori la pregunta- ¿Quien es Dragon?, ¿Acaso es un hombre malo?, ¿Porque ese hombre desea llevarte a la fuerza?, tengo miedo Onee-chan TT_TT

Robin sólo sonríe levemente y la carga en sus brazos llevándola hasta el campamento en el que se llevaría acabo una fiesta de libertad.

Robin: Descuida, estaré bien, esos hombres no son malos...y sobre quien es Dragon..es el líder de ''los buenos'' -contestándole tiernamente a la pequeña-, sólo que necesita que hable con el sobre unas cosas importantes... ^_^, y no me llevarán a la fuerza, si eso quisieran, ya lo hubieran hecho desde el principio ^_o

Soran: O_O ..ooooooh, ah bueno ^//////^ -volvió a tornarse alegre, por unos instantes, [pero- ...¿Tu quieres ir con ellos?, No, se va a ir..u.u]

Los habitantes habían festejado su libertad desde que llegaron a la isla... Soran y su ''familia'' habían festejado alegremente, y después fueron con Robin... ella se encontraba pensando en que debía hacer mientras estuviera con Dragon, era inquietante y emocionante a la vez, y pensaba en que preguntas hacerle, pero...no se imagina que le puede cuestionar Dragon..aunque tambien reflexiona sobre lo que le dijo ese revolucionario, hasta que la pequeña logra captar la atención de Robin

Soran: ¿Te irás Onee-Chan?, no te vayas TT_TT, quedate más tiempo u.u

Robin: Huh? ah!, u///u, lo siento..pero tengo que reunirme de nuevo con mis nakamas...pero....te prometo que volveré a esta isla para visitarte ¿ok?, y traeré a mis nakama para que los conozcas n_n, así que..¿Pórtate bien, si? -dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su cabeza- gracias por la comida..ahora, me retiro, cuídense mucho, adiós Soran-chan ^//^ -ya eran las 9:40 pm y ella se dirigía al muelle en el que sería abordada por un barco revolucionario que la llevaría a ver al padre de su capitán- [me pregunto como será Dragon]

Llega al muelle e inmediatamente es guiada y abordada en el barco en el que el 1er oficial del ejercito revolucionario la estaba esperando, en cuanto sube el barco comienza su viaje

Rev 1: Me alegro de que haya venido, Nico Robin, por favor tome asiento -ambos se sientan y a ambos les es servido una taza de café y galletas- llegaremos en la mañana a la isla. Ahora...sobre Mugiwara no Luffy.....me acabo de enterar que golpeó a un Tenryuubito xD, ¿Como estuvo eso, si es que puedo preguntar?

Robin: Bueno...-suspirando- ¿Por donde debo empezar? todo comenzó cuando recién llegamos al Archipiélago Shabondy...

Le relata todo desde la captura de Keimi hasta la llegada de los Pacifistas, y sobre el como Rayleight les ayudó contra Kizaru, hasta la forma en la que Kuma la separó del resto de sus Nakamas..

Robin: Sigo preguntándome porqué me envió a ese lugar.....y en donde habrán ido a parar ellos u.u [espero que Luffy....kun y los demás estén bien....]

Rev 1: Kuma.....[creo que voy entendiendo porqué Dragon-Sama no está enojado con él por haber aceptado ser un Shichibukai] Bueno...supongo que no le fue tan mal, estoy seguro Dragon-Sama la ayudará a encontrar a sus nakamas si se lo pide, aunque..no me esperaba que Rayleight estuviera escondido en Shabondy, pero como dijo un sabio hace tiempo ''Mantén cerca de tus amigos, pero aún más cerca de tus enemigos'' jeje


	3. Parte 3 Prólogo 'Zoro'

Han pasado 7 días desde la última vez que Zoro vio a sus nakamas, y por culpa de Kuma había terminado en el reino Shikkearu, ubicado en Grand Line....aún se sentía humillado tras esa derrota, pero no pensaría sólo en eso, debía encontrar la forma de regresar con sus nakamas...estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba vagando en afueras del castillo en que había sido atendido y cuidado por Pellona, al principio, pensó que ella sería enfadosa, pero...ella resultó ser una buena persona, un tanto ''extraña'', pero amable..sin embargo, el sentimiento de humillación no lo dejaba en paz.. la forma en que Kizaru lo derrotó y el cómo Kuma terminó enviándolo a ese lugar tan solitario, pero luego recordó el como Rayleight pudo hacerle frente a ese ''mono amarillo'', ello no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza

Zoro: [¿Como diablos pudo ese viejo atacar a un usuario tipo Logia, y sin esforzarse?] -pero recordó lo que había dicho Hatchin en la casa de subastas tras tremenda aparición del ''Rey Oscuro''- [....el mencionó algo llamado ''Haki''....me pregunto si podré desarrollar esa habilidad..]

Pellona: Zoro-kun.....Zoro-Kun....-trata de sacarlo de sus pensamientos varias veces hasta que lo consigue- ¡¡Marimo, contesta!! -estaba desesperada por captar su atención y tuvo que recurrir a los recuerdos de las discusiones de él con Sanji que oía en Triller Bark-

Zoro: ¿Huh, que pasa? -reacciona torpemente- [Otra vez ella..que molesta puede ser en ocasiones....] ¿¡Y A QUIÉN LLMAS MARIMO!? -bufó molesto, pero al ver que ella estaba un poco triste cambió su tono de voz-

Pellona: ¿No te estás escapando, o sí? TT_TT [Lo sabía, no puedo dejarlo sólo 5 minutos, por que trata de dejarme aquí sola] -si te vas a ir de este reino.... al menos no me dejes sola . -le reprochaba amargamente, pues había estado sóla por casi 1 mes en esa isla aparentemente desabitada-

Zoro: Ah?, ah, no...no puedo irme....al menos no sin mis katanas... -mirándola un poco enojado, pero sin usar esa mirada de ''demonio''- ¿Ya me las vas a devolver?, al menos deberíamos salir de este maldito lugar.....

Pellona: Bueno....te las regresaré....pero....con una condición: tienes que prometerme que no me dejarás sola, ¿Entendido? [apuesto a que me dice ''no'' y se larga el muy ingrato ., si tan sólo tuviera a alguna de mis lindas mascotas TT_TT]

Zoro: ........[Muy bien...ya que...u.u] En vista de que tú fuiste la que me cuidó cundo bien pudiste matarme....acepto...-ella lo abraza feliz, pero este la separa siendo un poco brusco, pero sin lastimarla- pero yo también tengo mis términos.....

Pellona: ¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?...acaso...¿Que sea tu novia? pone carita kawaii y se sonroja- [Aunque es muy guapo, aún es muy pronto, que diría Moria-Sama O//////o]

Zoro: ¿Que dices? O_o, no...-eso entristece a la joven pelirrosda, pero el la toma de los brazos viéndola a los ojos- no te dejaré sola..pero quiero que me ayudes a buscar a mis nakamas...¿Aceptas mis términos o no? la suelta, pero vuelva mirarla a los ojos, esta vez trata de asustarla, pero eso sólo le hace gracia a la chica- y otra cosa más.....no vuelvas a ponerme ese ridículo disfraz de monstruo

Pellona: Jiji -secando sus ojos de las lagrimas que estaban por brotar y riendo por la reacción del joven espadachín- ok....regresemos al castillo por tus katanas.....pero....ES QUE TE VES TAN MONO EN ESE TRAJE n/////////n y no es nigún monstruo ., es una de mis lindas mascotas ^.^, al menos déjame ponértelo una última vez ¿Siiiiii ^///^ Marimo....kun?

Zoro: ¿Quién te crees para decirme marimo? . como si no tuviera suficiente con el ''ero-cook'', bueno...eso no importa ahora, volvamos al castillo por mis katanas y salgamos de aquí ya -se dirige hacia el norte pero el castillo está hacia el sur, cosa que hace reír a Pellona-

Pellona: Etto..Zoro-kun....el castillo está por allá ^_^ =P [Como puede perderse si sólo tenía que seguir el camino directo hacia atrás O_O xD] -ello hace que el 1er oficial de Mugiwara se ruborice y cambia su curso, pero Pellona le abraza del brazo al joven que lentamente le está robando el corazón- vamos juntos para que no te pierdas ^.^

Rápidamente llegan al castillo, entran al pasillo que conduce a la habitación en la que despertó Zoro y Pellona le dice que lo espere, pues se perdería en el enorme castillo, a lo que él sólo bufa y resignado la espera, mientras ella se dirige al cuarto de al lado y le trae 2 de sus 3 katanas.

Zoro: Si mal no recuerdo eran 3.... ¿Donde está Shūsui? -le cuestiona un tanto enojado, aunque no tanto para gritarle o cosas así- [al fin, mis katanas de vuelta, de menos ya recuperé a Sandai Kitetsu y a Wadō Ichimonji]

Pellona: ¿Te refieres a la espada que obtuviste en Triller Bark?, está en el cuarto de al lado, pero es muy pesada para mí, ni me preguntes cómo fue que la pude traer hasta aquí u.u, así que ve por ella tú mismo...

Zoro iba a salir del cuarto, pero... de último momento se detuvo y regresó con Pellona

Pellona: ¿Que pasa Zoro-kun? ^_^ [¿Querrá preguntarme si quiere que sea su novia, kyaaaaaa!, por su puesto acepto ser tu novia ^////^]

Zoro: Yo.....me preguntaba si....tú.....¿Podrías.....-Pellona se imaginaba cosas románticas con el, pero..no se esperó lo que venía- ..llevarme a esa habitación O//////o? -eso la hizo cabrearse-

Pellona: ¿Como puedes perderte camino al cuarto de al lado? __ [¿Que no tiene sentido de orientación o que O.o] -se enoja, pues piensa que le ''arruinó el momento''-

Zoro: Descuida, iré yo personalmente gracias por tu ayuda- se dirige a la puerta, pero ella reacciona y lo alcanza tomándolo nuevamente del brazo- ¿Y ahora? ¿o.O?

Pellona: Jeje, nada, nomás que si no te tomo del brazo, te perderías fácilmente n.n [creo que ya se como puedo sacar provecho a su pésima orientación n/////n]

Lo lleva al cuarto y sacan su espada, e inmediatamente salen del lugar, por alguna extraña razón, a Zoro no le incomoda que lo abrace tan cariñosamente del brazo, pensó era una manera de compensarle por atenderlo médicamente y recorren la isla en busca de algún bote o algo que les sirva para salir de esa isla

Pellona: Por cierto....¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue que terminaste en este lugar?, digo, se que ese maldito Kuma te envió aquí, pero....¿Porque? o/////0 [bueno, ahora no tan maldito n.n]

Zoro: Bueno..es una larga historia....-decide contarle lo sucedido en Shabondy, a lo que ella se sorprende, aunque siente algo de pena por Zoro- por cierto....¿Pellona, puedo preguntarte algo? -detienen la caminata-

Pellona: ¿Si Zoro-kun? ^_^, pregunta lo que sea, no te avergüences [ahora sí me pedirá que sea su novia ^_^]

Zoro: Tu.....¿De casualidad si sabes que es el ''Haki''? O_o? -la pelirrosasda se siente desconcertada con la pregunta..

Pellona: ¿Haki?....Moria-sama mencionaba algo sobre eso, pero....-lo mira pícaramente- si quieres que te diga lo que sé deberás dejarme ponerte ese traje de nuevo, ¿Siiii? n/////n

Zoro: 0/////o, ¡NI LOCO!, creo que mejor me hubiera quedado con la duda -esto lo susurra, pero ella lo alcanza a oír- [ponerme ese ridículo oso de nuevo...aunque....si ella realmente sabe algo, me sería de gran ayuda] -en serio lo duda, pero....está desesperado por saber algo sobre eso- [aunque estamos solos, nadie me vería en ese estúpido traje]...muy bien...aceptaré ponerme ese horrible disfraz, pero cumple primero tu parte ¿si?

Pellona: .......De acuerdo....la cumpliré, pero si no cumples la tuya.......te lo pondré por las malas, ¿de acuerdo ^.^? -sacando uno de sus fantasmas y mirándolo tierna y siniestramente, a lo que Zoro se sorprende e increíblemente, se asusta- El haki, es....como te lo explico....el Haki es la energía espiritual que algunas personas pueden desarrollar, el problema es que no se muy bien como, pero aparentemente los usuarios tipo logia se ven afectados por ese ''espíritu'' O_O, pero el como no se como se desarrolle esa habilidad...Moria-Sama me dijo que sólo las personas fuertes y decididas, pueden soportar esa energía...aunque me dijo que sólo unos cuantos tenían un ''Haki especial'', me dijo que conocía a algunos, pero no los mencionó

Zoro: Uhhhmn. ya veo..asi que Rayleight es uno de esos -una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero el ver al fantasma inmediatamente se la borró- supongo que ahora sigue mi parte.....[odio ese estúpido traje de oso]

Pellona: ¿Qué te pasa? Kumashi es kawaii, y teniéndote dentro lo será aún más n_n


	4. Parte 4 Prólogo 'Usopp'

Han pasado 7 días desde que Usopp salió volando de Shabondy y fue a parar a una isla de plantas come hombres...de no ser por Heracles, habría sido devorado por esas cosas, aunque no por ello moriría de hambre, sino todo lo contrario, si no que por unos días se había vuelto obeso por comer unas plantas en forma de tallarín, afortunadamente, gracias a la ayuda de Heracles y un extraño elefante, logró ''recuperar la línea'', aunque se la pasaron vagando por todo el Archipiélago, hasta encontrar una isla invierno y hay conocieron a un peculiar elefante bípedo –tiene 4 patas, pero camina con sólo 2-

Usspo: [Uuuuf, y pensar que por poco me quedaba así para siempre O.o] -recordando su antiguo tamaño, recargándose en un arbol y viendo la Vivre card de Rayleight- me pregunto como estarán todos....

Heracles: Por cierto....no me has contado nada de tus Nakamas...dime....¿Como fue que se separaron y terminaste cayendo aquí en el Archipiélago Boin?

Normalmente Usopp diría una mentira increíble de sí mismo..pero...eso era algo demasiado serio como para bromear sobre ello así que le cuenta lo sucedido....

Heracles: Ya veo...bueno...si algunos de tus amigos cayeron en la Grand Line, lo más probable es que esperen a poder regresar a Shabondy, y si algunos fueron a parar a alguno de los Blues....pues ellos tardarán un poco más, pues deberán cruzar de nuevo la Reverse Mountain

Usspo: Es cierto......-e inmediatamente pensó en Laboon y Crocus-San- [Brook podrá ver de nuevo a Laboon n.n] pero...cruzar esa cosa no es fácil....necesitaríamos un gran barco para cada uno.....y además....

Heracles: Y eso es sólo la mitad de los problemas....-se puso un poco serio- recuerda que son 7 rutas las que abarcan toda la Grand Line... aunque es cierto que algunas líneas se interconectan y se reduce el número de estas conforme avanzan...si sobreviven, puede que se encuentren en alguno de esos puntos antes de llegar a Shabondy.

Por cierto, ¿Como son, me refiero a tus Nakamas? cuéntame más

Usopp: Bueno..Somos Yo, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook, por su puesto, Yo soy el capitán jejeje -contándole sobre el aspecto, oficio y puesto en el barco de cada Nakama- y por último yo..el Gran Usopp-Sama, mejor conocido como Sogeking

Heracles: [Le creo lo de los nakamas locos, pero que el mismo sea el capitán... ¬_¬] Bien...ahora, podrías aprovechar la estadía en esta isla para mejorar tu puntería y.... tu fuerza ¬.¬ -haciendo alusión a su pésima condición física- ¿Tu que piensas elefante-kun?

El alegre elefante hizo un ruido con su trompa y festejaba los comentarios de Heracles, lo cual no le hacía gracia a Usopp

Ussop: Hoi, hoi, ¿A ti quién te metió maldito elefante? ., pero..no puedo, pues tengo la enfermedad de ''Moriré si hago ejercicio'' -haciéndose el enfermo-

Heracles: Pues si al menos no aumentas tu rendimiento físico, no podrás ser de ayuda para tus nakamas....[sin embargo....me pregunto como fue que alguien como Mugiwara no Luffy pudo subir a su barco a alguien como el?] Por cierto..¿Ya tienes planeado como saldrás de este Archipiélago?

Usopp: No O.o -dejando su pésima actuación- creí que tú sabías como hacer eso, ¿Que nunca lo has intentado? -disimulando su nerviosismo-

Heracles: No...no sé como pueda salir de esta isla....-confesó mientras bebía café caliente y sentado de lo más tranquilo-

Usopp: ¿¡¡COMO QUE NO SABES COMO SALIR DE ESTA ISLA!!? -estaba enojado y frustrado- [¿Que voy a hacer?, TT_TT si no salgo de aquí no podré verlos de nuevo]

Heracles: Esta isla está rodeada por un Calm Belt...es por eso que no he intentado abandonar esta isla -dijo serio-

Usopp: O.o...un Calm....Belt!!!................. -haciendo una mueca torcida, para después gritar desesperado y llorar a moco tendido- ¡¡Noooooooooo!! ¡¡Estoy en medio de un nido de Reyes Marinos!!

Heracles: Eso no debería asustarte..tomando en cuenta que cruzaste la Grand Line...debiste pasar por cosas peores

Usopp: Si...junto a mis nakamas pude hacer eso..pero.....yo solo no puedo....-apretando los puños- yo soy el más débil de todos....TT_TT, incluso Chopper es más fuerte que yo y eso que es sólo un reno pequeño!

Heracles: Entonces..si crees eso, no deberías tratar de verlos de nuevo..serías una deshonra para ellos -dijo molesto por la forma en la que Usopp se excusaba- por cierto...esa Vivre Card...de quién es, no me los haz dicho

Usopp: ¡¿Y en que momento dije que me separaría de ellos?!, sólo dije que sólo no podré salir de un Calm Belt, no tengo la experiencia en supervivencia necesaria, pero….se que podré salir de esta isla de alguna manera, no puedo desesperarme, todos estamos pasando por la misma situación, y por cierto, esta es del Ossan, Rayleight ^.^, gracias a el pudimos escapar de ese Almirante...[ahora que lo recuerdo...Ace le dio a Luffy una igual, me pregunto si ya habría regresado a la normalidad]

Heracles: Ya veo.....espera un momento, dijiste..¿¡¡SILVERS RAYLEIGHT!!? O_o –se exalta al oír el nombre de esa ''Leyenda viviente''- para como están las cosas sólo tienes 2 opciones: arriesgarte a ir a Shabondy o esperar a que alguno de ellos tome una de las rutas que tenga a esta isla como una parada a que se recargue el Log Pose....

Usopp: ....Bien..creo que mejor los esperaré -haciéndose el indiferente- [además, sería un estorbo para ellos si salgo al mar solo...

Heracles: Que rápido te decidiste....pues bien...¿Que harás hasta entonces?

Usopp: Tienes razón..tal vez no pueda tener la fuerza monstruosa de esos 3 -refiriéndose a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji- pero al menos trataré de volverme más fuerte, vamos Heracles, Elefante- estaba alegre, hasta que una duda cruzó por su mente- hey, Heracles-san...¿Como puede una persona atacar a un usuario de tipo logia?

Heracles: ¿Lo pregustas por lo de Rayleight y Kizaru?....lo único que oí de eso..es que esa energía se llama Haki...pero el como se usa es un misterio, no es común que las personas tengan ese poder...sinceramente, dudo que tú puedas tener algo así..pero...eres un gran tirador..si no puedes aumentar tu resistencia, al menos deberíamos hacer algo con tu puntería y rango de alcance, ¿No lo crees así Sogeking?, además si gustas, podrías tratar de dispararme

Usopp: ¡¡Estás Loco!!, como voy a dispararte, no quiero herirte, claro que nunca podías escapar a mis tiros súper precisos -confiándose en su gran puntería se alababa a sí mismo-

Heracles: Y...¿Que te parece si averiguamos que tan buenos son tus tiros? -dijo desafiante- [al menos tendría algo entretenido que hacer y yo me pondría en forma para cualquier percance]

Usopp: Muy bien tu lo pediste, ¡¡Contemplarás el poder de Kabuto!!, [definitivamente me reuniré con ustedes chicos]

Usopp: Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento…¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa sobre el Haki?

Heracles: Bien, aunque como te dije, no se mucho sobre el tema..

Usopp: Antes de que Kizaru nos encontrara, en la casa de subastas, el viejo dejó inconsciente a todo un edificio rodeado de enemigos, ¿Crees que eso también está relacionado con el Haki?

Heracles: En efecto, el Haki es una fuerza 'espiritual', aunque esa habilidad de desmayar a los oponentes es todavía más rara que el resto de los atributos del Haki, bien, ahora que respondí a tu pregunta…¿Podemos empezar?

Y así Usopp inició su entrenamiento para mejorar sus ataques y aptitudes físicas, y teniendo a alguien como Heracles, siendo el hábil y fuerte, dicho entrenamiento daría buenos resultados a Usopp

Heracles: El entrenamiento durará 3 días, no sabemos cuando puedan venir por ti o si descubrimos una forma de salir de esta isla, así que el tiempo es oro, ¿Entendiste, Usopp?

Usopp: ¡Yosh!, me volveré más fuerte –estaba animado de poder practicar su puntería a gusto-

Heracles: Sólo falta una cosa…Phanpy, trae las cosas por favor-

El elefante azul viene cargando un equipaje pequeño, y algo de comida dentro de una canasta

Usopp: ¿Qué es lo que trae hay Phanpy?

Heracles: no mucho, sólo algo de comida, y algunas pocas cosas para que las utilices en la 2da fase de tu entrenamiento, no sólo debes mejorar tu alcance y precisión, también debemos trata de aumentar tu resistencia física lo más que puedas

Usopp: ¿Ya tienes algo en mente para eso Heacles-san?

Heracles: Si, pero es una sorpresa, por ahora nos limitaremos a tu ataques a larga distancia


	5. Parte 5 Prólogo 'Sanji'

Han pasado 7 dias desde que vio por última vez a sus Nakamas....y según el, cayó en el mismísimo ''infierno''. El Reino Kamabakka.....dentro del Grand Line..en la isla isla Momoiro......desafortunadamente, para evitar ser perseguido, se vio obligado a vestirse de Okama para evitar ser descubierto...aun a su pesar, debe usar ese disfraz si no desea ser perseguido...

Sanji: [Si sigo más tiempo en este infierno,,terminaré siendo como esta bola de anormales TT_TT] -pensaba mientras paseaba por las colinas de la isla....hasta que una pasa enfrente de una enorme mansión que le llama la atención, en eso ''Elizabeth'' aparece-

Elizabeth: Hola Sandra..¿Que haces por aquí, acaso deseas entrar en la mansión de Iva-Sama?

Sanji (Sandra): ¿Iva-Sama? ¿Quien es ell?

Elizabeth: ¿No sabes quién es la gran Iva-Sama? ah, lo olvidaba, eres nueva jijiji...bueno..¿Que te parece si te lo cuento mientras entramos?

Sanji (Sandra): ¿En serio puedes entrar en esa mansión? -cuestionó un tanto desconfiado-

Elizabeth: Anda, será divertido, además..puede que te enteres de varías cosas...-dijo y con una llave que saca de su bolso, abre el candado que mantenía cerrada la cerca de esa mansión- anda, entremos n_n

Sanji (Sandra): ¿Pero que no está prohibido entrar en esa mansión? al menos eso me dijeron ellas...

Elizabeth: Ah..lo que pasa es que soy la única con autorización para entrar jeje, descuida, no le diré a las otras que te dejé entrar, ahora..¿Que te parece si tomamos una taza de té?

Sanji (Sandra) Muy bien....entremos.....pero yo preparo el té, ¿de acuerdo?

Entraron a la mansión, y Sanji fue guiado hasta lo que parece ser la sala principal, en la cual estaba un retrato de Emporio Ivankov..de alguna manera..ese cuadro llamaba la atención de Sanji..

Elizabeth: ¿Se ve muy bien Iva-Sama en ese cuadro no? -dijo sentándose en el sofá-

Sanji (Sandra): Así que ella es la tal Iva-Sama? -exclamó indiferente sin saber lo que eso causaría-

Elizabeth: No es la ''tal Iva-Sama'' idiota -tirándole una veloz patada que apenas y Sanji logra bloquear con su pierna- ¡¡TENLE MÁS RESPETO!!

Sanji: (Sandra): Lo siento, lo siento...-retomando el aliento- [¿¡Que demonios fue eso!? esa patada fue muy rápida, apenas y pude contener esa fuerza brutal O.o] por cierto....creo que iré por el té -dijo nervioso-

Elizabeth: De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí -cambiando a su estado alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado- regresando te lo contaré todo sobre ella, ¿Te parece bien?

Sanji fue a la cocina y preparó rápidamente el té, pues tenía algo de curiosidad por ese tal Iva-Sama...aunque también le causó sorpresa el cambio drástico de humor de Elizabeth

Sanji (Sandra) : Ya está el té Eli-san..-sirviéndolo lo pasó y ambas bebieron...hasta que Elizabeth interrumpió el silencio...-

Elizabeth: ......Creo que si quieres que te diga la verdad...deberás quitarte ese disfraz..se cuando una persona no es una Okama de verdad....descuida...no le diré a las demás que te esconderás aquí....si prometes decirme como llegaste aquí....

Eso toma por sorpresa al rubio....sin embrago...decide confiar en ell y revelar su verdadera naturaleza....

Sanji: Muy bien....al fin podré librarme ese disfraz tan...-al ver la cara de Elizabeth, prefirió callar- elegante que no merezco ^_^'' [eso estuvo cerca]..por cierto...¿Que es lo que hizo ella para que ustedes la admiren

Elizabeth: Me alegra que lo preguntes....¡¡¡Ella es la gran, única e inigualable..Emporio Ivankov, la Reina de kamabakka Land!!!, aunque hace tiempo se convirtió en una de las comandantes del Ejercito Revolucionario

Sanji: ¡¡¿Del Ejercito Revolucionario?!! ¿Entonces el conoce a Dragon? O.o [wow..eso si no me lo esperaba ..OMFG!!, pero…ser un comandante..supongo que ha de ser fuerte]

Elizabeth: Si..parece que estás familiarizado con el tema...por cierto...Sanji-San..¿Como fue que llegaste a esta isla?

Sanji: Bueno.....es una larga historia...-le relata desde la llegada al Archipiélago Shabondy hasta la pelea contra los Pacifistas-....y así fué como fuí a para aquí...[me pregunto porqué me habrá enviando a un lugar como este, ese maldito KUMA!]...

Elizabeth: ...Bueno...es algo raro..pero...algo no está bien....-reflexionaba algo preocupada-

Sanji: ¿A que te refieres Eli-San?

Elizabeth: ...Antes...Bartholomew Kuma era un Revolucionario....no entiendo que razones haya tenido para hacer algo así....Iva-Sama solía hablar de lo bien que se llevaba con él..me pregunto porque habrá aceptado convertirse en un Shichibukai....

Sanji: O.o....[Es muy pronto para hacer conclusiones..pero....creo que ya voy entendiendo el porqué hizo eso....]...por cierto, ¿Como diablos sabes mi nombre?

Elizabeth: No creas que por que estamos en una isla, no nos enteramos de lo que sucede allá afuera...eres el Chef de los ''Mugiwara no Aichibi''..recompensa...77,000,000 B$ ''Pierna Negra Sanji'' prácticamente ustedes ahora son famosos por todo el mundo desde que destruyeron Eines Lobby..tu capitán si que está loco xD

Sanji: Si...Luffy es un poco idiota...pero es un buen capitán n.n...[sin embargo sigue siendo increíble que tenga una familia tan poderosa] me pregunto como estarán los demás....-volvía a mirar la Vivre Card de Rayleight-

Elizabeth: Por cierto....¿Es mi imaginación o tu capitán tiene el mismo nombre que Monkey D. Garp, acaso ellos son parientes?

Sanji: Si...de hecho, en Eines Lobby nos enteramos que son Abuelo-Nieto O.o [¡OMFG!]

Elizabeth: Bien..parece que tu capitán es alguien muy particular..vamos cuéntame más sobre tus nakamas..por favor...

Sanji: Bien.....-le cuenta a Elizabeth sobre sus comportamiento, oficios en el barco, aspectos y personalidades de cada miembro- y eso es todo...aunque me preocupan todos..espero que Nami-chan y Robin-Swan estén bien....

Elizabeth: Creo que ellas estarán bien [así que esas 2 son las únicas chicas a bordo...cualquiera pensaría que Robin es la novia de Mugiwara ^_^] .....por cierto...tengo curiosidad por tu estilo de pelea...me recuerda al Okama Kempo de Bon-clay n_n

Sanji: ¿Así que él vivía en esta isla?...y pensar que el era un agente de Baroque Works.......[al menos no fue tan mal tipo....u.u]

Elizabeth: ¿L conociste, acaso ell está bien? -preguntó ansiosa de oír noticias de su vieja compañer de clases de Okama Kempo-

Sanji: Bueno..el....-le comenta lo sucedido durante la fuga de Arabasta y como bon-Chan se sacrificó por ellos- después de eso no hemos sabido nada de el...

Elizabeth: Bueno....supongo que si el se hizo eso por ustedes, significa que se hicieron buenos amigos...gracias..ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a mejorar tus habilidades de lucha ^_^

Sanji: ¿A que se refiere con mejorar mis habilidades de lucha? -preguntó sorprendido-

Elizabeth: Pues eso mismo..te ayudaré a mejorar tu estilo de pelea, y el Okama kempo es la mejor opción para eso, así que no te preocupes, usaremos el sótano como zona de entrenamiento -guía al rubio hasta la planta baja de la mansión y nota un cuarto enorme- este será el lugar apropiado para ver tus capacidades físicas-

Sanji: ¡Wow, esta habitación es enorme!

Elizabeth: ¿Te gusta? En esta sala de entrenamiento, Iva-sama en persona nos instruía en el arte del Oaka kenpo, bien, lo primero será mejorar tu velocidad y tu resistencia, ya se que no eres un humano ordinario, pero creo que no viene mal un entrenamiento intensivo ¿no lo crees así Kuroashi Sanji?

Sanji: Ni que lo digas [me pregunto si podré patear usuarios tipo Logia como Rayleight-san o_0]


	6. Parte 6 Prólogo 'Chopper'

Chopper se encontraba investigando las propiedades curativas de las plantas que se encontraban en la isla del Tesoro...preguntándose como era posible que un lugar como el Reino Torino podían existir aves gigantescas...sin embargo, estas habían sido amables con el..no obstante aún seguía preocupado por sus nakamas..cuando acaba la recolección de plantas se dispone a mezclar sus componentes y hacer demás estudios al aire libre

Chopper: [Munnnhn..me pregunto si Luffy y los demás se las habrán arreglado para estar bien u.u... bueno...al menos esas aves no han intentado comerme O.o] -seguía con sus experimentos médicos-

En eso esas 2 aves enormes que lo rescataran de ser devorado por los humanos lo ven y sienten curiosidad por la actividad del pequeño reno

Ave 1: ¿Que haces pequeño doctor? ¿Acaso más medicina?..me pareces muy joven para ser un doctor

Chopper: Cállese idiota -bailando y sonrojado- y si..creo que con estas plantas mejoraré mis Rumble Balls, aunque aún me faltan algunos análisis..por cierto...¿como es que ustedes siendo tan grandes no han intentado salir de esta isla?

Ave 2: Pues....Si fuéramos a salir, esta isla quedaría al descubierto y ya basta con los humanos que viven aquí....no queremos ''atención innecesaria''....por cierto pequeño....¿De donde eres? no nos lo has dicho

Chopper: Yo nací en la isla Drum, que está en el Grand Line...ahora que lo recuerdo, desde que me rescataron de esos caníbales no las había visto...¿A que se debe su visita?

Ave 1: Pues..lo que pasa es que te vimos solo y decidimos hacerte compañía

Ave 2: Además..no todos los días podemos hablar con alguien que nos entienda -refiriéndose a su incapacidad para hablar con los humanos- además desde que llegaste aquí te hemos notado un poco triste..¿Que sucede?

Chopper: Bueno yo....-decide contarles lo sucedido en Shabondy- y desde entonces no sé ni donde estoy ni como saldré de esta isla TT_TT

Ave 1: Bueno...Esta es la isla del tesoro..en el South Blue, en estos momentos estás en el Reino Torino..descuida, mientras estés en este lugar con nosotras, esos humanos no se atreverán a tratar de comerte de nuevo n.n

Ave 2: Hablando de humanos..¿Como son tus Nakamas?

Ave 1: Si..cuéntanos un poco sobre , si tu lo deseas

Chopper: Bueno somos incluyéndome 9, son Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, yo, Robin, Franky y Brook -dando a conocer el puesto en el barco de cada uno- y 4 son del East Blue; 2 provienen del West Blue, 1 es originario del North Blue y otro nació en el South Blue.

Ave 1: Ya veo... que variada puede ser una tripulación de piratas, jeje, ¿No te parece, hermana?

Ave 2: De seguro estarán bien..disculpa -notando que en veces miraba a un pedazo de papel- eso....¿No es una Vivre Card?

Chopper: ¿Ah, esa?, si, es del hombre que nos ayudó contra ese Almirante...pero por el estado del pedazo de hoja, parece que el está bien....

Ave 1: Pelear contra un Almirante y vivir para contarlo...o es muy fuerte o es un suertudo jeje

Chopper: Yo diría que es muy fuerte...pudo golpear a un usuario tipo Logia sin esforzarse –recuerda como Usopp y Brook trataban en vano de proteger a Zoro de Kizaru y su Pika Pika no mi-

Ave 2: ¿A un usuario Logia?

Chopper: Si...ahora que lo recuerdo su nombre era Silvers Rayleight..aunque para ser viejo, se veía en buena forma o.0

Al oir ese nombre, ambas aves se sorprenden y quedan impactadas

Chopper: ¿Acaso sucede algo, lo conocen? -preguntó un poco sorprendido por la reacción de las enormes aves-

Ave 1: No directamente, pero...hace ya varios años, un joven doctor que era de los mejores de esa epoca vino a esta isla...tiempo después se convertiría en el doctor de Gol D. Roger..creo que si mal no recuerdo, su nombre era Crocus

Chopper: ¿Crocus?, [creo que mencionaron algo sobre el en la casa de Shakky-San, si mal no recuerdo, creo que fue amigo de Brook hace varios años]

Ave 2: Jejeje, parece que tu tripulación si que es especial....mira que lograr que una leyenda les ayude....me alegra que tengas Nakamas como ellos, si lo deseas, podemos ayudarte con tus investigaciones médicas

Ave 1: Puede que no lo parezca..pero nosotras también poseemos conocimientos de medicina, hasta puede que aprendas algo joven mapache

Chopper: Soy un Reno!! . y gracias por la ayuda

Ave 2: Lo sabemos, pero es divertido ver como te enojas cuando te confunden xD n.n

Chopper: Huhmhn..pues...ahora que lo pienso...si algunos de ellos cayeron en alguno de los Blues...eso significa que tendrán que cruzar la Reverse Mountain

Ave 1: Siempre y cuando todos hayan caído en otras islas fuera del Grand Line....pues si algunos cayeran en el Grand Line..

Ave 2: Eso si sería un problema para que se reunieran, aunque todos tiene una Vivre Card de Rayleight no? entonces sería más fácil que todos fueran a verlo

Chopper: Es cierto…no importa que tan distantes estén, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos de nuevo en Shabondy con Rayleight-san..pero…eso significaría que cada uno de nosotros deberá conseguir un barco para salir de las islas…y desafortunadamente, el único carpintero que tenemos es Franky TT_TT

Ave 1: Pero estoy segura que puede que se solucione pronto ese problema ellos son fuertes y muy competentes no, ¿Chopper-kun?

Ave 2: Bueno..creo que es hora de dejar de de preocuparnos demás y ver que hacer en este momento, Chopper, ¿Cuál es tu meta como doctor?

Chopper: Mi sueño es encontrar la cura para todas las enfermedades del mundo

Ave 1: Bien…puede que no conozcamos todas las curas, pero si sabemos como tratar varias enfermedades [Aunque a la fecha sigo sin saber que enfermedad aquejaba a Roger..]

Ave 2: Así es chico, durante tu estancia en esta isla, serás nuestro pupilo, ¿Te parece bien?, shora, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que permanezcas aquí

Chopper: Me parece muy bien, pues cuanto antes mejor, aunque..para mí los mejores doctores siempre serán Doctorine y el Dr. Hulikuk n_n –comentaba alegremente, y continuando con sus estudios con las plantas que recolectara en la mañana- [y si tengo suerte, podré tratar mejor el agotamiento de Luffy, esas técnicas Gia Sekando e Gia Sado me preocupan…son muy peligrosas]


	7. Parte 7 Prólogo 'Franky'

Han pasado 7 días desde que Franky vio por última vez a sus nakamas. y había terminado en la isla Karakuri y cayó en el Reino futurista de Barjimoa, desde entonces vio con Kitton y su padre. Se encontraba estudiando a los animales cyborg que el Dr. Vegapunk había creado e incluso encontró una máquina capaz de hacer cola más gaseosa y deliciosa en la casa del joven

Franky: Wow, esta cola es aún mas SUUUPEEER!! que la que normalmente uso...[puede que incluso pueda aumentar mi capacidad de Cola...]

Kitton: ¿Señor Franky, le gustó la nueva cola?

Franky: Está SUPEEER! chico, gracias, pero te agradecería que sólo me llamaras Franky..viejo...hace unos momentos usted dijo que aquí nació el famoso Dr. Vegapunk, ¿Cierto?

Viejo: Así es..disculpe....si puedo preguntar...¿Como fue que llegaste a esta isla? -le servía otro vaso con SUPER cola-

Franky: Bueno...es una historia larga..pero...si lo desea puedo contarsela -y así les comenta sobre el cómo llego a esa isla y el incidente en Shabondy-

Kitton: Wow, que emocionante...eso es SUPEEERR! -imitando el típico baile de Franky-

Franky: Veo que eres muy animado chico, ah, viejo..si no es mucha molestia....¿Podría llevarme a la casa del Dr. Vegapunk?

Viejo: .......Es algo difícil.... además. hace varios años que el dejó de vivir en esta isla, incluso su casa está abandonada...sin embargo...

Kitton: Papá, llevémoslo, será divertido n.n, además, puede que el invente cosas nuevas para el mismo y para nosotros n.n

Viejo: .....[Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan alegre n.n] Bien, Franky, si lo que deseas es ir a la casa de Dr. Vegapunk, te llevaremos, pero si vas a refugiarte hay será mejor que no llames la atención, ahora, Kitton, trae a Taroimo para que nos vayamos

Kitton: Claro n.n [iremos de paseo, yuppi]

Franky: Descuide, puede SUPEEER contar con eso, además, tengo curiosidad por saber más sobre sus invenciones xD

Y así nuestro carpintero se dirigía hacia el antiguo hogar del más grande científico del mundo, sin imaginarse lo que descubriría pronto..llegaron a una gran casa abandonada y por el estado en que se encontraba, se podría apreciar que efectivamente, hacía años que nadie habitaba dentro de ella..

Franky: ¿Me pregunto...que lo habrá motivado a abandonar su casa? -observando intrigado mientras removía la nieve que cubría la entrada-

Viejo: Al parecer, fue llamado por el Seifu Sekai hace tiempo..no sabemos porqué..pero desde entonces se comportaba extraño

Kitton: ....el antes solía ser más amable con loas personas...pero desde que eso pasó se distanció del reino y se aisló en su casa...al poco tiempo se marchó de esta isla

Franky notó el cambio de ánimo en el chico, no obstante no haría más preguntas de las necesarias...pues sentía que eso sería una falta de respeto.

Franky: Bueno...Kitton, viejo..gracias por traerme, y por todo lo que han hecho por mí, ahora si me disculpan creo que pasaré aquí un tiempo antes de encontrar la forma de salir de esta isla y regresar con los demás

Kitton: ¿Podrémos visitarte de vez en cuando?

Viejo: Kitton, no debemos molestar a Franky, el de seguro estará muy ocupado con sus experimentos con la nueva cola

Kitton: Bueno....-respondió triste- pero no te irás sin avisar ¿Cierto?

Franky: Descuida pequeño, no me iría sin despedirme -le dijo tratando de animar al chico, sin embargo, luego tomó un tono un poco serio-, pero tu padre tiene razón..necesito hacer algunas investigaciones sobre el Dr. Vegapunk [y con algo de suerte puede que encuentre datos sobre esos ''PX''], bueno..creo que ya es hora de que entre, los veo luego chicos

Kitton: Bueno, está bien, cuídese y recuerde no hacer mucho escándalo hay dentro -estando más alegre de que al menos Franky se despediría de ellos antes de salir de la isla-

Viejo: Bueno, en marcha, Kitton, Taroimo, vámomos.

Pronto Franky comenzó a explorar la enorme casa fascinándose con lo que encontraba.....hasta que por accidente fué a parar al sótano secreto de la casa y lo que encontró lo sorprendió...planos de buques de guerra de la Marina y el uso que le dieron al Kairousekai para cruzar el Calm Belt..., hasta que encuentra un sótano secreto, baja e investiga el lugar encontrando varias cosas asombrosas, pero lo que lo sorprendió más fue una computadora en la que...aunque no contenía planos de los ''Pacifistas'' si contenía información que los Mugiwara no aichibi sabían del Shichibukai.

Franky: OMFG!! Asi que Bartholomew Kuma era un Revolucionaio....esto es muy raro...¿Porque un revolucionario aceptaría obedecer órdenes de esos Marines? -hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente- [Esperen..no lo creo...pero..si tomo en cuenta que Dragon es el padre de Luffy...O.o] bueno, que más da, luego analizaré bien esos detalles, por ahora debo crear mas SUPEERR! COLA!! para mis suministros y ver que puedo usar para mejorar mi fuerza -recordando como Rayleight pudo detener a Kizaru- [ahora entiendo porque Roger lo tenía como 2do al mando....Tom-San...construiste el Oro Jackson para gente como ellos....] n.n bueno..creo que con 3 días será suficiente...después de todo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo

Mientras tanto, Kitton, y su padre regresaban a su casa, ahora Kitton estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse

Vienjo: Descuida, el estará bien después de todo, vendrá a despedirse no?, anda, tenemos mucho que hacer, Taroimo, andando


	8. Parte 8 Prólogo 'Brook'

Han pasado 7 días desde que Brook ví por ultima vez a sus Nakamas y fuera enviado por Kuma al país Harattetania, en la Isla Namakura..afortunadamente para Brook, el no había sido enviado fuera del Grand Line como algunos de sus Nakamas...

Brook: Yohohoho!, creo que con esto quedará esta canción n.n -ya habían pasado 3 días desde que rescató a la joven que fue secuestrada por la Tribu de los ''Manos largas''-

Pero se encerró en un cuarto pequeño y se disponía a seguir afinando su nueva melodía, pero es interrumpido por los habitantes que lo habían creído Satán tras una ''supuesta invocación''..afortunadamente, gracias a Brook ambas tribus ahora podrán vivir en paz..de eso ya habían transcurrido 2 días.

Adulto1: Brook-Sama!!, por favor salga, necesitamos hablar

Brook: ¿Que no puede un músico esqueleto pedir unos momentos de paz? [¿Ahora que querrán?]

Adulto 1: Es que lo pasa...etto..Mary quiere hablar con usted

Brook: ¿Mary-San? Yohohoho, ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? -Mary es el nombre de la chica que rescató Brook-

Brook salió de inmediato para ver a la hermosa joven, y para su fortuna, en esa isla no le tenían miedo, para el eso era muy bueno, podía caminar junto a personas amables

Brook: Buenos días Mary...¿Me podrías mostrar tus bragas? -preguntó muy tranquilo esperando que fuera tan ''despreocupada'' como cuando llegó el a la isla-

Mary: xD Lo siento..pero hoy no..por cierto Brook-san..... ah, ya me acordé, perdone que lo moleste pero....¿Nos podría decir como fué que llegó a este sitio?, es que desde que me rescató no sabemos nada de usted y bueno....

Brook: Es una historia larga....-se sirve una taza de té- siéntense, se los contar é-les relata de la mejor forma posible lo sucedido en Shabondy y de paso les relata algo sobre sus Nakamas-

Mary: Wow..así que usted es un pirata músico -exclamaba asombrada tras el relato- por culpa de ese Shichibukai usted terminó en esta isla...

Adulto 2: Si estuvo en Shabondy... -preguntó asombrado uno de los ''Manos largas''- ¿Conoció a Apoo-San?

Brook: Apoo-San... ¿Te refieres a Scratchmen Apoo? - recordando la charla que tuvieron los Mugiwara con la socia de Rayleight-san - supe que estaba ese mismo día en el Archipiélago, pero no tuve el gusto de conocerlo en persona, sólo nos topamos a otros 2 Supernovas -dijo tranquilamente- por cierto...¿Acaso ustedes conocen a ese hombre?

Adulto 2: Si, el hace años salió para ser un pirata, y es un gran músico también -exclamaba alegre y nostálgico-

Brook: ¡Así que el también es un músico.....''El rugido del mar'' -recordando el apodo que recibe el joven Supernova- Yohohoho, [así que ahora tendré que competir contra ese joven....definitivamente será el mejor músico pirata] que les parece si animamos el ambiente...

Brook comienza a tocar con su violín ''El Sake de Vinks'' y todos en el lugar de inmediato se ponen a baliar....sin embargo Mary se acerca silenciosamente al esqueleto parlante.

Mary: Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a toda la isla bailar tan alegres....en verdad, gracias Brook-San

Brook: Bueno...sólo pensé en animarlos y distraerme un poco de mis propios problemas

Mary: Etto yo....-estaba apenada por recordarle al poseedor de tan asombroso Afro su situación- disculpe si lo hice sentir incómodo, es que yo...

Brook: Descuida, mi capitán siempre trata de hacer fiesta en cualquier lugar en el que estamos y ayudar a los demás, creo que ya tomé eso como una orden indirecta xD Yohohohohoho n.n

Mary: Ya veo...así que esa es su forma de ser ^_^, bueno, gracias de nuevo por lo que ha hecho por esta isla, bueno, creo que me uniré a la fiesta -se dirige hacia el centro de la fiesta y baila junto a sus amigas y demás habitantes durante toda la noche-

La fiesta y la noche van avanzando de la mano lentamente, hasta que todos caen rendidos del cansancio y sólo Brook queda despierto....tocando con su violín una melodía un tanto melancólica:

[url=.tv/videos/one-piece-405-sub-espanol_6] - Videos de Entretenimiento - Video: one - piece - 405 - sub - espanol[/url]

[COLOR="Magenta"]Nota de la autora: oir a partir del minuto 17:53 ^_^

Brook aunque estaba triste, el saber que Rayleight seguía vivo le daba algo de esperanza, pues todos se reunirían siguiendo la dirección que marcara la Vivre card... tocó la canción hasta finalizarla, y fué en ese momento que unas voces se oyeron detrás de el

???: Que hermosa pieza musical...no era de esperarse menos del ex-capitán de los piratas Rumbar, Brook el tarareador

???1: Recompensa...33 millones de Berrys, actual músico de Mugiwara no Luffy...

Brook: ¿¡Quienes son y como saben mi nombre y mi pasado?! -estaba más que preparado para atacar, pero ambos extraños hombres se cubren con un poco de sorpresa-

???: Por favor, no nos ataque, nosotros sólo seguimos las ordenes de nuestro jefe.

Brook: ¿Y quién es su jefe? -preguntó exigiendo muna respuesta...-aún enfundando su espada-

???: Nuestro jefe es un hombre al que le interesa mucho conocer el pasado....somos miembros del Ejercito Revolucionario...-señalando a sus compañeros- descuide, no queremos pelear...sólo le pedimos que nos acompañe, partiremos esta misma noche...sabemos que sus nakamas están esparcidos por los Blues y el Grand Line....y ''él'' tiene curiosidad por conocerlos

Brook: ¿Como saben eso?, bueno.....-dudando un poco, pero aceptando al fin- ..al menos déjenme terminar mis asuntos aquí

???1: Como usted guste..lo esperamos en el norte de la isla...si partimos ahora llegaremos en 3 dias-ambos hombres se retiran dejando a Brook con duda, pero de alguna extraña manera..tranquilo-

Brook: Yohoho, bueno..no se ven como enemigos, pero...si con ellos puedo salir d esta isla..supongo que no tengo opción

Brook regresa a la aldea y nota que todos están dormidos a excepción de Mary quien parecía lo estaba esperando

Mary: Parece que pronto se irá, Brook-san

Brook: Bueno yo...si..me tengo que ir, pero no sin antes despedirme de usted, gracias por lo que han hecho por mí

Mary: No se preocupe, además se nota que tiene prisa en su rostro, pero espere, usted no tiene rostro jajajaja

Ambos ríen por unos momentos, y antes de que se retire Brook de la isla, Mary le obsequia un Libro

Brook: ¿Un libro?, ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con él?

Mary: Es un libro de piezas musicales, han pasado de generación en generación, desde que la pobreza y la miseria llegaron a esta isla, ya casi no quedaron músicos que aprovecharan este libro..se dice tiene poderes ocultos o.0, creo que a todos en la isla le agradaría que alguien le de un buen uso

Brook: Bueno yo....ARIGATOU!!!!! Mary-san, prometo que algún día regresaré con mis nakamas a visitarlos

Mary: De acuerdo, cuídese mucho Brook-san

Brook se dirige a la bahía donde se encuentra de nuevo con los revolucionarios y decide partir al West Blue


	9. Capítulo 1 'Conexiones'

Capítulo I ''Conexiones''

Robin se encontraba dirigiéndose a una isla al norte de Tequila Wolf, habían platicado ella y el Revolucionario que comandó la liberación de esclavos del ''Gran Puente'' durante un rato y después ella fue a dormir....ya eran las 9:00 am del día siguiente cuando al fin habían visto la isla.

Rev 1: Comuniquen a Nico Robin que llegaremos en cuestión de minutos -dijo después de usar unos binoculares-

Rápidamente un soldado fue al camerino y tocó la puerta

Rev X: Robin-san, Robin-San, despierte por favor, ya pronto llegaremos

Robin: ???¿Hhuh? ah, si, en seguida salgo....[Wow....ya pronto será la hora] -se levanta y afortunadamente para ella, algunas revolucionarias le dejaron ropa en su cuarto, pues la que traía ya estaba un poco desgastada- bueno..al menos esta noche pude dormir un poco más tranquila....

Sale a la cubierta del barco y pronto se encuentra con el que parece ser la mano derecha de ''Dragon el Revolucionario''

Rev 1: Buenos días Robin-San, ¿Durmió bien?, le informo que en minutos desembarcaremos -bebiendo una taza de café-

Robin: Igualmente, si dormí bien y espero todo salga bien...-estaba un poco nerviosa- [¿Que clase de conversación será esa?] -ciertamente no se esperaba lo que vendría-

Rev X: Señor, ya preparamos todo, en cuanto lleguemos desembarcaremos –les informa a ambos-

Rev 1: Bueno, supongo que en ese yo caso la guiaré inmediatamente a ver a Dragon-Sama, por favor, acompáñeme -ambos se dirigen a la escalera plegable y en cuanto tocan tierra firme es plegada y bajan rápidamente..-

Avanzan entre tiendas de camping y otros edificios, hasta que llegan a una casa que, aunque no es enorme, si es más grande que las normales de esa isla...

Rev 1: Bueno, Nico Robin, yo la dejo aquí, si cruza por la puerta, a su mano derecha está unas escaleras y suba por ellas, llegará a un cuarto con una pequeña terraza...Dragon-Sama le está esperando ahí.

Robin: De acuerdo, Gracias por traerme y por lo que hicieron en TW n.n -se despide del hombre y entra a la casa, siguendo las indicaciones que le dieron llega al cuarto, pero este está vacío- etto...¿Puedo pasar? -pregunta, pero la puerta está abierta y ve una pequeña mesa con galletas y café, 2 sillones- [bueno..tomaré eso como un sí O.o]

Ella se sienta y se dispone a desayunar tranquilamente, hasta que de la terraza sale un hombre con una capa verde cubriéndole el cuerpo y su cabeza, Robin se sorprende un poco y se levanta del sillón, pero trata de calmarse...Dragon por fin se quita la capucha de su cabeza, revelando su rostro, que aunque es más serio que cualquiera de los D. aún se nota cierto parecido a su hijo

Dragon: Mucho gusto, Nico Robin -extendiéndole la mano para saludarla, y como ella aún está impactada, tardó un poco en responder el cortés gesto- [creo que mi fama me precede]

Robin: Mucho gusto.....-respirando profundo- Monkey D. Dragon [Diablos, creo que no debí decir eso...aunque esos tatuajes en su rostro...]

Dragon: Así que conocieron al viejo -refiriéndose a Garp un poco alegre- bueno....tarde o temprano ustedes sabrían eso...aunque les agradezco su discreción, anda, toma asiento -ambos se sientan- supongo que no te imaginas porque quiero hablar contigo

Robin: A decir verdad, creo que tiene algo que ver con el incidente en Shabondy, ¿O me equivoco Dragon-San?

Dragon: ......Huhmn -bufó alegre- Sabes -recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, pero sin intenciones oscuras examina cada detalle en ella, afortunadamente para él Robin sabe distinguir entre una mirada de lujuria y una de extrañes- si no fuera por el color de tu cabello, juro te habría confundido con tu madre, eres igual de hermosa y perceptiva que Olivia

Robin: ¿¡USTED CONOCIÓ A MI MADRE!? -exclamó sorprendida ante tal revelación- [¿Que clase de conexión tuvieron?] -pero vuelve a ponerse nerviosa, pues le había levantado la voz a ese hombre- [oh diablos, ¿Que me está pasando? primero no me esperaba que conocerlo en persona y ahora me entero de esto OMFG!! O_o]

Dragon: Si, eres su viva imagen -dejando de lado la sorpresa que se llevó la morena- pero..¿Porque no mejor tomamos asiento y platicamos con mayor calma? -Robin asintió de inmediato, pero aún seguía nerviosa- Bueno...a ella la conocí durante una de sus expediciones en busca de los Ponegliph, ella solía ser muy calmada y reservada, aunque solía alegrarse cuando encontrábamos alguna ruina antigua o algún tesoro histórico, la última vez que te ví eras una bebé y tu madre volvió a salir de Ohara....también conocí al Vice-Almirante Jaguar D. Saul..siento lo sucedido con Olivia, Saul y Clover....

Robin: ¿¡Que, a Saul También!?....-ciertamente Robin se llevó una sorpresa..aunque no la última de ese día- bueno...eso si que no me lo esperaba O_o [cielos....si esto sigue así me va a dar un infarto TT_TT O.o], bueno...no tiene que darme sus condolencias, pero....gracias...

Dragon: Bueno....a Saul si lo llegué a conocer, pero antes de que el fuese Vice-Almirante....me enteré de lo sucedido como unos 4 meses después de la Buster Call, pues Kuzan le informó todo al viejo...

Robin: Ya veo....bueno...perdone si soy un tanto descortés, pero...¿Para que quiere hablar conmigo y los demás? -estaba alegre por la conversación previa, pero ella quería ir directo al grano-

Dragon: Bueno....antes que nada...debes saber que pronto te reunirás con tus nakamas y necesito pedirte algo...

Robin: ¿Como que reunirme con mis Nakamas? eso lo puedo hacer yo sóla..además ya se donde estarán ellos -sacando una Vivre card-

Dragon: Si, se que tienes la Vivre card De Rayleight, pero en estos momentos no será necesario que vayan a Shabondy de nuevo...ellos vendrán a tí -le revela a la morena después de acabarse sus galletas-

Robin: ¿A que se refiere? ¿Como que ellos vendrán a mí si ni siquiera sé donde estén ellos u ellos donde estoy yo? -preguntó desconfiada- [¿Y como diablos supo que la Vivre Card es de Rayleight? O_o!!!!]

Dragon: Humhn, ya estoy trabajando en eso -se levanta y se dirige hacia la terraza, viendo hacia el este como suele acostumbrar-

Robin: ¿Trabajando en eso? ¿A que se refiere? digo..si puedo preguntar -le pregunta desde la sala-

Dragon: En estos momentos algunos de mis hombres están yendo a las islas a las que Kuma los envió, te preguntarás como sé lo de Shabondy, bueno..Kuma me informó 1 día después a que isla los mandó a cada uno de ustedes, asi que, si lo deseas, sólo debes esperar unos....20 días más para verlos de nuevo...ahora..¿Alguna pregunta más que desees hacerme?

Robin se queda sin palabras...atónita trata de analizar lo sucedido, ante tales hechos revelados, pero luego se le viene a la mente la petición de la que le habló hace poco

Robin: [Creo ya sé porqué Kuma hizo eso...] Bueno..sólo una pregunta más....¿Que es lo que me quiere pedir?

Dragon: ........Nico Robin...necesito un heredero...para preservar ''La voluntad de los D.''

Robin: ¿Que? ¿Está loco o que? ¿Piensa que por ser el padre de Luffy me puede pedir que haga eso? creí que usted sería respetuoso como Luffy pero ya veo que me equivoqué -se dirige a la puerta, pero Dragon la detiene-

Dragon: ¿A donde vas? -la detiene del brazo, sólo para retenerla en la sala un poco, pero ella se zafa ferozmente-

Robin: Ni crea que me voy a acostar con usted por haber conocido a mi madre, en verdad me decepciona -le responde muy ofendida por la proposición-

Dragon: ¿Ah? eso, jeje, creo que debo empezar de nuevo...por favor cálmate y toma asiento -ambos se sientan a dialogar de nuevo-

Robin: ??? ¿¡Entoces a que se refería!? -le exige una respuesta-

Dragon: ........Cuando dije que necesitaba un heredero...no me refería a un hijo, con Luffy ya tengo suficiente carga como padre -su rostro está un poco triste, algo que sorprende a la pelipúrpura-, en estos momentos lo que necesito..es un.....nieto

Robin: ¿QUEEEEE? -esa respuesta la deja totalmente ruborizada y perpleja- [u....u....¿UN NIETO?] ¿Acaso me creé la novia de Luffy?

Dragon: ¿Acaso no lo eres? -preguntó sorprendido- uh..creí que lo serías después de la osadía que hizo el muchacho en Eines Lobby, si no quieres no aceptes y punto..

Robin: Bueno yo....-sonrojada y tartamudeando- N-no... soy.... su novia, además...yo soy mayor que él, ¿Que pensarían los demás si yo anduviera con Luffy?

Dragon: ¿En verdad te preocupa esa clase de cosas? no le des importancia a cosas sin sentido, ni que ese idiota de Luffy se preocupara por cosas trivales como la edad.... por cierto....Chopper está en el South Blue.....asi que el será el primero al que veas y en serio...¿Es por temor a lo que pensará la gente o temes no le gustarle al chico?

Robin: ¿Chopper?, ¿Y por que el primero? ¿Porque no vendrán todos al mismo tiempo? -estaba ansiosa de ver a uno de ellos, pero...ella esperaba ver a Luffy primero- Y...ESO NO LE IMPORTA A USTED!! ////////////////

Dragon: Olvidaba lo impacientes que son tú y Olivia...aaaah..... la razón es porque tú y ese reno son los únicos que cayeron fuera de la Grand Line, el resto está entre las 7 rutas..


	10. Capítulo 2 'Inicio de la reunión'

Capítulo 2 ''Inicio de la Reunión''

Nami se encontraba trabajando junto al viejo en el dirigible que ella usaría para bajar al Grand Line...estaba ansiosa, pues habían avanzado más rápido de lo esperado, pues ese mismo día en la noche zarparía hacia abajo, gracias al uso de su Perfect Clima Tact y al Air Dial que le habían regalado...

Nami: [Esperen un poco más Luffy, chicos...pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo] -mirando hacia abajo desde una torre pequeña en la que estaban trabajando en el diseño de su pequeño barco aéreo-

Viejo: ¿Estás emocionada no? bueno...eso es normal, bueno....antes de que se me olvide..tengo un regalo más para tí....puede que te sirva, acompáñame Nami-san

Nami: ¿Otro regalo más?, bueno yo.....////// arigatou! ^_^

Ambos se dirigen a una habitación pequeña, en la cual estaba un cofre, el viejo lo abre y saca de el 2 guantes, a lo cual la joven navegante los toma un tanto apenada

Nami: Etto..yo.. no se que decir, ya ha sido muy amable conmigo y yo no he podido regresarles el favor .

Viejo: Descuida...además..no es necesario eso, me gusta ayudar a amigos de Gan-Fall, por cierto..esos guantes tienen funciones parecidas a tu Clima Tact, el azul puede generar aire frió y/o lanzar descargas eléctricas superiores a los 20,000 voltios...el rojo sólo puede crear fuego, aunque al principio los diseñe para mi uso, creo que los peligros de abajo son más altos que los que se presentan aquí arriba, y aunque se ve que manejas bien el Clima Tact....creí que eso no sería suficente para protegerte a tí misma

Nami: Wow, si que me serán muy útiles y combinan con el resto de mi ropa, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que pueden hacer, yupppi!! arigatou!!

Le abraza fuertemente, pero el viejo recibe una descarga eléctrica, pues se le olvidó decirle a Nami que los guantes se activan con hacer tensión en las manos, a lo que Nami se disculpa y asusta, ya pasado un rato regresan a los preparativos para el viaje de la pelinaranja..

Antes de irse, toda la villa le hace una fiesta de despedida a la navegante pues ella también había ayudado a algunos con sus tareas domésticas (más que nada por enseñarles a algunos a usar mejor sus instrumentos climatológicos) y después ella finalmente bajaría

Viejo: Bueno...aqui nos despedimos jovencita, saluda de mi parte a tus nakamas ¿si?

Nami: Si!! bueno Jii-san, gracias por todo, espero visitarlos de nuevo algún día junto a Luffy y los demás n_n]

Viejo: Si pudieron llegar a Skypea, no dudo que sea imposible, bueno, entonces esperaré ese día, cuídate allá abajo pequeña, adiós!!!

Asi fué como ella comenzó su descenso desde Wheatheria....

Nami: [Espero todos estén bien...en especial tú Luffy....o//////0] -se disponía a comer mientras aterrizaba-

Pronto nuestra navegante cae en una isla abandonada justo debajo de Wheatheria....pero...poco después un barco pequeño se aproxima para recogerla..ella no se da cuenta hasta que se aproxima a la orilla y ve a 2 hombres, al verlos trata de huir, pero uno de ellos la detiene

Nami: ¿¡¡Quienes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son caza-recompensas? ¿O sólo viejos pervertidos que se quieren aprovechar de mí!!? _

Rev Y: ¿¡EH?! no!!, por favor tranquilícese -la suelta inmediatamente- ...no somos ni cazadores ni…eso..somos del Ejercito Revolucionario...necesitamos que venga con nosotros...

Nami: No quiero oir!!...esperen QUE!!...¿DIJERON EJERCITO REVOLUCIONARIO?, o.O [, eso significa...que Dragon...OMFG] ¿Dragon está aquí? y además... ¿Como supieron que yo estaría aquí y para que desean que vaya con ustedes?

Rev Z: Bueno...el cómo supimos que estaría aquí no se lo podemos decir, pero en estos momentos Dragon-Sama nos ordenó que buscáramos a su tripulación...si desea preguntarle a él porque lo está haciendo venga con nosotros...descuide, no somos sus enemigos ni nada por el estilo..aunque...ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que conexión tengan su capitán y nuestro líder..

Nami: ......Aunque eso sea cierto...¿Que les hace pensar que aceptaré ir cin ustedes? [para que querrá Dragon vernos...aunque...no suena tan descabellado..después de todo, Luffy y Ace son sus hijos]

Rev Y: Pues en estos momentos Nico Robin ya está con Dragon-Sama, y otros camaradas están por llevar a Brook hacia donde están Dragon-Sama y su nakama...tardaremos unos...9 días en tenerlos a todos en el mismo sitio...si es que todos aceptan venir claro está

Nami: ¿¡¡Ya tienen a Brook y a Robin!!? -exclamó sorprendida-....bueno -piensa rehusarse, pero lo considera y finalmente acepta ir con ellos-....si ellos aceptaron ir...supongo que no tendré opción n_n [aunque me pone nerviosa el conocer al padre de Luffy o.0] de acuerdo..vamonos...

Después de la breve charla, ambos hombres le ayudarían a meter sus cosas en el barco y de hay se irían rumbo a la Reverse Mountain....

Nami: Etto..disculpen...por que vamos hacia la Reverse Mountain? el archipiélago Shabondy está hacia allá -señaándo hacia el norte-

Rev Y: Porque nos dirigimos hacia el West Blue....primero debemos reunirlos..después de eso, podrán regresar al Grand Line.

Rev Z: Descuide..si gusta, en cuanto salgamos de la Grand Line puede intentar contactar a Nico Robin con esto -le da un Den-den Mushi- pero sólo hasta que salgamos del Grand Line....

Rev Y: Además...en estos momentos..lo mejor es que todos ustedes salgan del Grand Line cuanto antes...pues el Seifu Sekai podría capturarlos fácilmente ahora que están separados..

Nami: ¿Por que?, ¿Que pasó?, ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Que acaba de suceder que nos pueda poner en peligro a mí y a mis nakamas? -rápidamente empieza a preguntar a diestra y siniestra-

Rev Z: Puede que Dragon-Sama o Nico Robin se lo digan después y con más calma...por ahora, le pedimos sea paciente

Nami: Bueno...ok, supongo que no gano nada si me desespero...[al fín, después de todos esos días podré ver a algunos de ellos..espero no tarden en encontrar a Luffy donde quiera que esté]

Rev Y: Por cierto...su capitán si que debe ser especial... xD golpear a un Tenryuubito..y escapar con vida del Almirante Kizaru..

Rev Z: Bueno...no era tan inesperado que él hiciera algo así, después de los sucesos de Eines Lobby, su nombre se extendió por todo el mundo....

Nami: Bueno...eso...fue porque debíamos ir por Robin nee-chan, y para como es de idiota Luffy . pero, bueno, así es el ^_^ [aunque...así es más lindo...un momento..¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!? no puedo enamorarme de ese idiota...¿O si?] o///////////////0

Rev Y: Por cierto..este barco no es muy grande..pero tenemos una habitación para usted..si gusta la puedo llevar a su cuarto para que esté más cómoda

Nami: Ok, supongo también tendrán comida ¿verdad? -pregunta mientras se dirigen a la habitación de la pelianaranjada- [bueno...supongo que la mayoría aceptará ir..pero..me pregunto si Brook aceptará ir..después de todo, el es el único que no conoce la identidad del padre de Luffy]

Ambos están en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Nami, le abren la puerta y esta entra para ver que, no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, después el revolucionario le da una llave

Rev Y: Esta es la llave de su habitación, por favor no la pierda, pues es la única..cuando llegemos a ''esa isla'', devuelva la llave por favor, por ahora, puede estar cómoda y con la privacidad que deseé

Nami: Ok, muchas gracias, ahora... si no es mucha molestia...¿Podría avisarme cuando esté servida la comida?

Rev Y: Claro, señorita Nami, ahora, me retiro -el joven regresa a cubierta y la navegante cierra la puerta tras de sí con la llave que le dieron-

Ella examina su cuarto y nota que en una pared están los carteles de recompensa de los Mugiwara no Kaizoku...los mira detenidamente a cada uno, desde el de Brook, hasta el de Zoro....pero al ver el de Luffy...le vienen varios recuerdos a su mente, desde el cómo lo conoció, hasta el momento en que fueron separados-

Nami: [Espero que donde quiera que estés, te encuentres bien...Luffy] n///////n, bien..creo que dormiré un rato.. [me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaremos en estar todos juntos de nuevo]


	11. Capítulo 3 'Pertida de Zoro y Pellona'

Capítulo 3: La partida de Zoro y Pellona

Zoro y Pellona se encontraban vagando por la isla hasta que al fin encuentran la playa de esta. Pellona rápidamente monta un lugar para acampar y Zoro aprovecha esto para seguir entrenando...

Pellona: Etto...Zoro-kun..¿Podrías traer algo de comida por favor?

Zoro: ¿Eh, y que se supone que debo traer?, además ¿No ves que estoy entrenando? -se queja molesto de que interrumpiera su entrenamiento-

Él estaba con el torso descubierto, dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, cosa que a la pelirrosada no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no deseaba que este se diera cuenta

Pellona: Que se yo, un pez enorme o algo que se pueda cocinar, además tengo hambre [ese Marimo..¿Acaso tendrá idea de lo que me está haciendo? o////////0 //////, como se atreve a andar así, aunque es sexy n_n]

Zoro: Pues no es mi problema que tengas hambre, yo estoy bien -le responde tratando de evadir ese ''deber'', pero su estómago lo desmiente, cosa que le causa gracia a Pellona- e..eso fue...un oso o///0

Pellona: Jajaja!, no creas que podrás ignorar tus deberes..además..si mal no recuerdo, fui yo quien te curó y cuidó desde que llegaste ingrato!

Zoro: Ese no es mi problema...pero gracias por ocuparte de mí. -le dijo secamente, pues no le agrada platicar mucho con ella-

Pellona: .....¿Con que no es mi problema ehh?..bien....si no vas por algo de comer en este instante....yo...te obligaré

Zoro: ¿Ah si, y como piensas obligarme eh mocosa? -le pregunta desafiante-

Pellona: Me alegra que lo preguntes...bien creo que usaré esto...Kumashi-Marimo!!! -saca el traje de osito, lo cual asusta a Zoro- ahora..¿Irás por comida? -le pregunta sarcástica y amenazadoramente, aunque con cierta picardía también-

Zoro: [Maldita chiquilla .] Muy bien, regresaré en un momento...[como puede esa chiquilla controlarte eh?] -se voltea y al ver que Pellona juega con el traje y mira de reojo a Zoro, este decide mejor seguir con la cacería- [ya me las pagará, es igual de manipuladora que Nami ...bueno..al menos ella no me anda cobrando cantidades enormes de dinero como ella..]

Pellona: Así me gusta n_n, por cierto..para que no te pierdas, enviaré a un amiguito contigo –saca un fantasma- [jeje, se ve lindo cuando se niega a meterse en Kumashi n//////n x3]

Minutos después de que se fuera, regresa al campamento con un pez enorme (de unos 15 mts de largo) y cargándolo sobre su hombro...cosa que sorprende a la joven

Zoro: Este es el más pequeño que pude encontrar..iba a cazar otro más grande, pero supuse que con esto sería suficiente para los 2

Pellona: o.0 [¿Suficiente para los 2? pues que tanto come él? o.0] Bueno, no importa, tu crea una fogata para cocinarlo y yo preparo la mesa -se habían llevado algunas cosas del castillo, como cubiertos, platos, una mesa pequeña, etc..-

Zoro: Hey, ¿Porque tengo que hacer yo las cosas pesadas?, [diablos, si que es igual de manipuladora que ella]

Pellona: Porque yo soy una chica delicada, y tu puedes perfectamente hacer esa clase de cosas -le responde mientras acaba de preparar todo para la comida-

Después ambos se sientan y comienzan a comer tranquilamente, hasta que Pellona alcanza a ver un barco que se aproxima a la isla

Pellona: Mira, un barco se acerca a la isla, ¿Será Moria-Sama n_n o...acaso serán enemigos?

Zoro: No importa -sigue comiendo- , además, esta isla está deshabitada, ¿Que querrían ellos de este lugar?

Pellona: Bueno..lo sabremos cuando lleguen..no te parece, Marimo-kun? n.n

Zoro: QUE NO ME DIGAS MARIMO, chiquilla insolente!! [encima es igual de insoportable que el Ero-cook .]

El barco finalmente desembarca y salen 2 personas, ambas cubiertas con unas capas de color verde y negro, Zoro se prepara para atacar, pero Pellona lo detiene, haciendole entender que no se apresurara..finalmente están con los náufragos de la isla

Pellona: Hummnn, ¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren?

Rev W: Bueno..somos miembros del Ejercito Revolucionario, y venimos por Roronoa Zoro

Ambos se sorprenden, y Pellona se oculta detrás de Zoro, este sólo permanece serio, pero aún mantiene su mano derecha en una de sus katanas

Zoro: ¿Que es lo que quieren conmigo, y como es eso de que viene por mí?

Rev X: Por órdenes de Dragon-Sama, a algunos se nos ha enviado a las islas a las que Kuma envió a cada Nakama de Mugiwara no Luffy

Pellona: Zoro-kun..¿Que conexión tienen tu capitán y Dragon el Revoucuinario? –sigue asustada y permanece en la espalda de Zoro-

Zoro: Asi que Dragon nos está ahorrando el trabajo y nos quiere en un mismo lugar.... bueno..¿Y a cuantos de mis nakamas tienen?

Rev W: En estos momentos, la única que esta con Dragon-Sama es Nico Robin, pero..la Gata ladrona Nami y Brook se dirigien hacia el West Blue....en unos días tendremos al resto de sus nakamas..

Zoro: Asi que básicamente me están sacando de este país deshabitado...bien...Pellona.. vamonos..o ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

Pellona: Bueno...aún no me siento cómoda de ir con soldados del Ejercito Revolucionario..pero...supongo que si vas tú y nos largamos de esta horrible isla..creo que está bien

Rev X: Pues bien...¿Zarpamos entonces? -todos suben al barco e inmediatamente salen de la isla- por cierto...tenemos solamente una habitación más...y bueno...no les importaría compartirla ¿verdad?

Pellona y Zoro : [¿¡DORMIREMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN!?] O.o o///////////o

Pellona: Bueno...supongo que no nos podemos quejar pero....tendremos camas por separado verdad? -preguntó nerviosa aunque no le desagradaba del todo compartir habitación con tan apuesto hombre-

Rev W: Etto...no, como pensábamos que sólo estaría Roronoa Zoro, sólo pusimos una cama...si gustan pueden verla ustedes mismos -los guía hacia su recámara y aunque sólo hay una cama, es grande y el tamaño de la habitación es aceptable- bueno..los dejo solos -sale y regresa con su compañero- ¿Está bien que ella venga con nosotros?

Rev X: Bueno...si ella está con él supongo que sí..además no teníamos otra opción, pues la traíamos o el no venía con nosotros..


	12. Capítulo 4 'Salida de Kammabaka Land'

Capítulo 4: Sobreviviendo y una despedida emotiva

Usopp, que había pasado 1 día entero afinando su puntería sin descanso con ayuda de Heracles, y al diá siguiente, se encontraba sobreviviendo en esa isla valiéndose de sí mismo, pues Heracles ''lo abanadona'' en el bosque, durante esos próximos 2 días estará pasando por muchas dificultades. como las plantas carnívoras, enredaderas, y otros peligros para el joven tirador

Usopp: Vaya, si que el bosque Greenstone es un mal lugar para quedar abandonado -exclamaba muy agitado después de escapar de otra planta carnívora-...ese Heracles, ya me las pagará, pero...no puedo hacer esto sólo..necesito ayuda

En eso, Usopp ''invoca'' a Sogeking, vistiendo su disfraz y usando a Kabuto, esto visto desde lejos por Heracles y el elefante, quienes aunque se preocupan por el narizón, se mantienen firmes en estar al margen con el ''entrenamiento'' de este último, pero vuelve a ser perseguido por plantas carnívoras y abejas enormes, a las cuales logra evadir, pero en una caída, se fractura la máscara dorada

Heracles: ¿Te preocupa el chico, no?- le pregunta al elefante quien mira un tanto triste lo mal que la está pasando Usopp y le responde con un movimiento de su cabeza- lo sé, incluso yo tengo mis dudas sobre esto, sé que le será difícil..pero...si no logra sobrevivir a esto, no será capaz de salir de este archipiélago y mucho menos ver de nuevo a sus Nakamas, por ahora, debemos limitarnos a observar.

Mientras tanto, se desarrolla una ''conversación'' entre Usopp y Sogeking

Sogeking: [Vamos Usopp-Kun, no te debes de dar por vencido, recuerda cual es tu sueño]

Usopp: [¿Tu creés que es facil sobrevivir en este archipiélago infernal? nieve en unas islitas, selvas profundas en otras!! NO SÉ QUE DEBO HACER!!!!!] -llorando a moco tendido y corriendo en circulos-

Sogeking: [Usopp-kun..ya es hora de que dejes de andarte con rodeos y te esfuerces en serio...sólo piensa en la situación del resto de tus Nakamas...]

Usopp: [Es cierto....pero..ellos pueden cuidarse sólos, además, Luffy y los demás son fuertes Y..]

Sogeking: [¿Y que acaso tu no eres fuerte?, ¿No deseabas convertirte en un bravo guerrero de los mares? ¡¿No deseas ver a tu padre y visitar Elbaf?!]

Usopp: [Cla..CLARO QUE ESE ES MI SUEÑO. Yo.. no me daré por vencido..]

Sogeking: [Entonces debes hacerlo por tí mismo...Usopp-kun..creo que ya es hora de despedirnos...]

Usopp: Mira, esa nube parece un oso enorme -tratando de desviar la charla del tema-

Sogeking: Te equivocas, tu ya no me necesitas....es cierto..te ayudé a preservar tu orgullo en Eines Lobby y en tu lucha contra Oz y Moria..pero....-hace una pausa- ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a depender de mí y los demás?

Usopp: Etto..yo....-ciertamente estaba apenado y sentido de su propia falta de fuerza- pero..

Sogeking: Se que será dificl, pero YO creo que lo puedes lograr, asi como lo creen Heracles-San y Elefante-kun...pero gracias por confiar en mí, ahora es tu turno de ser confiable para los demás...no tendrás la fuerza de Luffy-san o Zoro-san, pero eres inteligente!

Usopp: -Llorando a moco tendido- Creo que te entiendo...Arigatou, Sogekimg TT_TT

Sogeking: Antes de irme....quiero que conserves a Kabuto por mí....recuerda Usopp-kun, sé fuerte- la máscara finalmente se rompe y el tirador se rompe a llorar, recordando las últimas palabras de su 'amigo'-

Después se levantaría y decidido comienza a afrontar el reto de sobrevivir por sus propios, Heracles y el elefante ven con alegría la determinación del joven

Heracles: Creo que estará bien...andando, nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios asusntos -se retiran de la colina desde la cual lo espiaban-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron 2 días enteros....Heracles decidie crear una fogata, para que Usopp siguiera la señal de humo y fuera con ellos finalizando su entrenamiento de supervivencia, llegando en la noche y lo reciben con un banquete que hiceron, producto de la caza de los 2

Heracles: Veo que la pasaste bien y no te oimos gritar u llorar en ese tiempo jeje, ven sientate a comer con nosotros

Ussop: Si, que hambre y todo se ve delicioso -se sienta y rápidamente se sirve y come como si fuese ese su ultimo día con vida- Ahhh, estoy lleno, Heracles, Phanpy, gracias por la comida y.. -toma un poco de seriedad- también por no haber interferido con mi entrenamiento -se inclina de rodillas mostrando gratitud-

Heracles: De nada, sabía que podrías hacerlo, y aunque todavía falta mucho, esto ya es un gran avance [creo que ese tal ''Sogeking'' fué el mejor invento que Usopp ha creado]

Deciden festejar mientras Phanpy hecha un vistazo a la playa con unos googles que Usopp le había fabricado y ve un barco pequeño acercarse y rápidamente avisa a los 2 de eso, inmediatamente se acercan a la isla

Usopp: ¿Quienes crees que sean? -pregunta mientras trata de no esconderse, aunque sus piernas tiemblan- OIGAN USTEDES, ¿QUE QUIEREN DE ESTA ISLA? -les cuestiona exigiendo respuesta-

Heracles: [Humn, sabía que no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos ya no es tan cobarde como antes] ¡¡Identifíquense!!

Rev O : Venimos por el ''Rey de los tiradores Sogeking'', recompensa...30,000,000 B$, Nakama de Mugiwara no Luffy

Usopp: ¿Que quieren ustedes conmigo, acaso son caza recompensas? -estaba asustado pero no dejaría que vieran su miedo, aunque no lo ocultaba muy bien-

Rev P: ..somos del Ejercito Revolucionario, venimos por usted por órdenes de Dragon-Sama...

Heracles y Usopp: ¡¡¿DRAGON EL REVOLUCIONARIO?!! -aunque Usopp luego se calmaría aunque aún tenía dudas-

Rev O: Asi es...ya varios de nosotros han sido enviados a buscar al resto de sus nakamas...aunque tengo curiosidad de saber porqué los está ayudando...

Usopp: ¿Estan buscando a mis nakamas? [Bueno.... tomando en cuenta que ese hombre es el padre de Luffy...no suena descabellado, pero...] y..¿Como supieron donde estaba y como sé que no me están mintiendo? -preguntó, pues aún tenía sus dudas sobre esos hombres-

Rev P: En estos momentos....Nico Robin es la única que esta con Dragon-Sama, pero Roronoa Zoro, la ''Gata ladrona'' Nami, y Brook se dirigen al West Blue...puede que en unos 5 días más ya esté la tripulación completa...y sobre el cómo supimos su ubicación y la del resto de la tripulación...todo lo que le puedo decir es que Dragon-sama en persona nos dijo donde estarían...

Usopp: [Bueno...si ellos ya van para allá y Robin está con ese hombre...supongo que estará bien..si voy con ellos] ¿Y como podré comprobar que Robin está sana y salva?

Rev O: Si gustas, al salir del Grand Line..puede llamarla...ahora..¿Sería tan amable de venir con nosotros?

Heracles: ¿Y piensan que dejaremos que se lleven a Usopp? -se prepara para atacar, pero Usopp lo detiene y le explica algo de la situación sin mencionar el parentesco entre Luffy y el Revolucionario- Bueno..si crees que es lo correcto, no te detendré

Usopp: Por cierto...¿Puedo llevarlos a ellos conmigo? -refiriéndose a Heracles y a Phanpy-, jeje, así no seré el único en salir de este archipiélago horrible

Rev P: Si de esa forma acepta venir con nosotros, supongo que no tenemos opción...pero debemos irnos rápido

Rev O: Es cierto...para estos momentos, por lo menos Zoro, Nami y Brook ya deben de haber llegado al West Blue

Heracles: Lo siento Usopp, pero nosotros nos quedaremos aquí...gracias por la propuesta, pero...Phanpy y yo decidimos quedarnos...este bosque es nuestro hogar, perdona que tenga que rechazar la oferta...

Usopp: O.0...de acuerdo, pero prométeme que sobrevivirás, algún día regresaré con mis Nakamas y vendré a visitarte a tí y a Phanpy..bien, supongo que es un hasta pronto n.n

Los 3 suben al barco e inmediatamente zarpan hacia el West Blue...Usopp se despedía de sus nuevos amigos mientras se alejaba de la isla

Heracles: [Cuidate Usopp, y espero logres ser un gran querrero de los mares]


	13. Capítulo 5 '4 nakamas reunidos'

Capítulo 5: ''4 Nakamas en un mismo lugar''

Nami ya había salido del Grand Line y ya estaba entrando al West Blue, así como Zoro y Brook en sus respectivos barcos, los Mugiwara

Nami: ¿Quienes van en esos barcos? -preguntó asombrada pues eran iguales al que la recogiera a ella-

Rev Y: Bueno, por que no lo averiguas tú misma? - le da un Den-den Mushi- anda, ya estamos en el West Blue, pronto ustedes 3 estarán con Nico Robin y Dragon-Sama

Nami: ¿3?, bueno..creo que será mejor saber quienes vienen -toma la bocina e inicia una llamada- ..[espero que Luffy esté entre ellos n_n] ¿Bueno?, Soy yo Nami, ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Rev W: Bueno..usted es Nami? bien creo que le comunicaré a Roronoa Zoro -se dirige hacia la habitación en la que Zoro y Pellona habían dormido juntos y les comunica que están por llegar

Zoro: Bien, creo que dormí bien -se levanta pero a su lado está Pellona DESNUDA y con las cobijas cubriéndole el cuerpo- e-e-enseguida atiendo la llamada -responde- [Que diablos pasó aquí, porque ella está en mi cama.... oh diablos, ya lo recuerdo o///////////0]

[SPOILER]Inicia flashack de la noche en que zarparon Zoro y Pellona:

Pellona: Hey, Kumashi-marimo kun!! n/////////n

Zoro: ¿Que no puedes llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Y que quieres?

Pellona: Sabes...en este cuarto sólo hay una cama....¿que crees que debamos hacer? -le comenta pícaramente esperando que Zoro entienda la indirecta-

Zoro: ¿Si, y?, bueno si quieres puedo dormir en el suelo.. -a la joven le sorprende esa respuesta, pues el BAKA no entendío lo que quería que sucediera en esa cama, pero le sorprende que puede ser caballeroso en ocasiones, cosa que sólo enamora más a la pelirosada-

Pellona: O/////o no, me refería a que..si gustas, yo....-sonrojada- podría..compartir la..cama contigo-

Zoro: Ah, como quieras -dijo indiferente, pero no se daba cuenta de las fantasías que pasaban por la mente de Pellona-

Zoro sale del cuarto para que la chica se ponga su pijama y se acomoda en la cama....regresando apaga las luces y se dispone a dormir..cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Pellona

Pellona: [¿No se supone que debería pasar algo? /////] Etto...¿Zoro-kun, estás despierto?

Zoro: Uuuummhhnnn, ¿Que quieres? -dijo un tanto molesto de que lo interrumpiera de su sueño pero sin llegar a ser agresivo con ella-

Pellona: Etto...¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Zoro le responde que sí- bueno..yo quería saber...¿Acaso tu haz tenido...alguna novia?

Zoro: ¿?, ¿Novia?....ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he tenido a alguna chica en especial... O_o [aunque..me pregunto si Kuina contará como novia O_o _]

Pellona: ¡NUNCA HAZ TENIDO NOVIA! -grita muy sorprendida-, ¿Es broma cierto?

Zoro: No...yo no ganaría nada con mentirte sobre eso...pero ya que lo preguntas...¿Porque te sorprende?

Pellona: Es que..es decir...un chico como tú debería tener novia..

Zoro: ¿Un chico como yo?, ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó extrañado-

Pellona : No, nada..olvídalo.. -completamente sonrojada se cubre con las sábanas su cabeza-[¿Como puede ser eso posible?!! es lindo...rudo...SEXY :cogida: y caballeroso en ocasiones, no me la creo...pero si es cierto....o/////0 ^////////^, eso quiere decir que yo...]

Rápidamente se descubre dejando ver un cuerpo que, aunque no es muy voluptuoso como el de Nami o Robin, es hermoso y logra captar la atención del espadachín y que este se ruborice, esto es aprovechado por la joven que con sus brazos rodea su cuello y frota suavemente su cuerpo contra el de Zoro

Zoro: ¿Pero que diablos estás haciendo? -sorprendido de la reacción de Pellona-

Pellona: ¿Acaso no es obvio? nunca dije que compartiría la cama sin algo a cambio -justo después de eso, le roba un beso a Zoro, dejando a este sorprendido- mmhnnn. veo que no mentías, pareciera como si este fuera tu primer beso

Zoro: O_0 ////////////// Bueno yo....

Pellona: ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE EN SERIO ES TU PRIMER BESO!! - se separa brevemente tras llevarse otra sorpresa, un apenado y sonrojado Zoro le confirma que ese en efecto fué su primer beso- kyaaaaaa!! Que bien, ahora sé que ninguna otra chica va tenerte n//////n nos vamos a divertir mucho Zoro-kun!! -usando en su voz el tono más sensual y provocativo que haya utilizado en toda su vida-

Y así, Zoro y Pellona pasaron esa noche lo que fue ''su primera vez'' para ambos, aunque en este caso era Pellona la que tomaba el control

Fin del flashback[/SPOILER]

-rápidamente se viste y abre la puerta del cuarto procurando no despertarla- se ve linda dormida, ¡¿oh que estoy diciendo?! mejor me voy...-le pasan el Den-den Mushi- ¿Bueno, quien es?

Nami: Zoro!!, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quien más está contigo, o vienes sólo?

Zoro: Oi!! Nami! jeje, si estoy bien, y sí.. estoy sólo, quiero decir, no hay otro nakama nuestro en este barco, por cierto.. ¿Donde estás tú?

Nami: Tu barco está justo atrás del mío, Baka! y hay otro barco al lado del mío [Luffy no está con el . u_u...tal vez en el otro barco n.n]

En ese barco iba Brook quién les solicita a los revolucionarios un Den-den Mushi para comunicarse con ellos

Brook: Yohohohoho!! ¿Quien habla?

Nami y Zoro: ¡¡Brook!!

Brook: Yohohoho, Zoro-San, Nami-san, me alegra de que sigan vivos TT_TT

Zoro: Si, nosotros estamos alegres de que estés vivo también, por cierto...¿Hay alguien más de nosotros contigo?

Brook: , Gracias chicos, aunque yo ya estoy muerto Yohohoho!, y no, sólo estoy yo, acepté venir con ellos por que me dijeron que ustedes ya iban para el West Blue y porque Robin-san estaba con un tal Dragon-Sama

Los Revolucionarios no se quejarían pues Dragon les informó sobre el pasado del dueño de semejante Afro y por lo tanto, sabían que era normal que no conociera al líder del Ejercito Revolucionario

Nami: Ahora que lo mencionas...creo que la llamaré para ver como está n_n

Mientras tanto, en dicha isla, se encontraban Robin y Dragon jugando una partida de ajedrez, ambos disfrutaban la partida tranquilamente

Dragon: Hace tiempo que no jugaba tan amenamente.....

Robin: Lo mismo digo [sigo sin creer que ese hombre tan inteligente y serio sea el padre de Luffy o_0], por cierto...hace poco mencionó algo sobre un heredero de la ''Voluntad de los D''

Dragon: ¿Ya aceptaste ser la esposa de mi hijo?

Robin: No me refería a so ///////////// -reclamó ruborizada-, quiero decir...usted dijo que con Luffy ya tenía una gran carga como padre...¿Y que hay de Ace?

Dragon: ......... -Permanece en silencio por unos instantes mirando a Robin con una mezcla de seriedad y sorpresa- Asi que Luffy no se los dijo.. bueno....la verdad es que....Ace no es mi hijo

Robin: ¡¿Como es posible eso?! mis nakamas me dijeron que Luffy les había dicho que tenía un hermano y ese es Portugas D. Ace

Dragon: Es cierto...Ace y Luffy se criaron como hermanos bajo la tutela del viejo -refiriéndose a Garp-...pero lo cierto es que Ace no posee la sangre de los Monkey...bueno...¿Que te parece si apostamos algo?

Robin: ¿Apostar?, ¿Y que se supone debemos apostar? -miró extrañada a Dragon-

Dragon: Si me ganas esta partida....te diré lo de Luffy y Ace....pero si gano...deberás aceptar mi propuesta y ser mi nuera,¿Que dices?

Robin: Me rehuso a apostar sobre semejantes asuntos...pero..no piense que me puede ganar en esta partida

Dragon: Jeje...eso lo veremos -retoman su juego y para sorpresa de Robin, Dragon ya estaba tomando ventaja en el juego- y para tu información, la única persona a la que nunca pude vencer era a Olivia

Robin: ¿Usted perdía contra mi madre? -cuestionó sorprendida-

Dragon: No..siempre terminábamos en empate-

Dragon estaba por ganar la partida, cuando un soldado los interrumpe

Rev 0: Dragon-Sama, Nico Robin; perdonen que los interrumpa, pero hemos recibido una llamada -dijo un poco jadeante después de correr a avisar inmediatamente-

Dragon: ¿Una llamada, de quién? -preguntó indiferente [y justo cuando iba a ganar esta partida ¬.¬]

Rev 0: De nuestros camaradas, en estos momentos ''La gata ladrona Nami'', ''Roronoa Zoro'' y ''Brook el Tarareador'' intentan contactarla a usted, Nico Robin

Robin: ¿Ellos ya están aquí? -preguntó emocionada- ¿Donde?

Rev 0: Si, en unos momentos ellos desembarcarán, por ahora sólo puede comunicarse con ellos -le pasa la bocina y los deja solos de nuevo

Robin: ¿Bueno, Nami? ¿Estás hay?, ¿Cómo han estado?

Zoro, Nami y Brook: Robin!!

Nami: Oi! ¿Estás bien, no te ha pasado nada malo? -estaba ansiosa por poder hablar de nuevo con su ''onee-chan''-

Robin: Descuida, estoy bien, ustedes también están bien, ¿cierto? por cierto.. ¿Son los únicos que vienen?]

Zoro: Si, todos estamos bien, a este paso estaremos todos reunidos de nuevo, y por ahora deberás conformarte con nosotros jeje

Nami: Por cierto..Robin, ¿eres la única que está con Dragon?

Robin: Si, y fui la primera a la que recogieron, bueno....los dejo porque estoy ocupada, los veré en unos momentos más n_n –cuelga el Den-den Mushi y retoman el juego- [Luffy no está con ellos u_u .]

Pero en cuanto Robin hace su jugada, al poco tiempo Dragon ya gana el juego..

Dragon: Jaque-mate....-Robin se sorprende de haber perdido tan pronto- Bien..aunque gané, dudo que aceptes mi propuesta..espero que al menos me des el beneficio de la duda...y sobre lo de Luffy y Ace..te lo diré a tí y a tus namakas en cuanto lleguen a esta isla..-sale de nuevo hacia la terraza, pero el revolucionario regresaría para dar otro sorprendente aviso a Robin

Rev 0: Señorita Robin, en estos momentos Chopper ha desembarcado, ya lo están trayendo hacia este lugar, para verla a usted, si gusta esperar un poco más

Robin: Chopper n.n [me pregunto como la habrá pasado Chopper solito en donde quiera que haya estado //////////]

Dragon: Te dije que él sería el primero que vieras, no te preocupes, el resto no ha de tardar -le comenta desde la terraza, mirando en dirección al East Blue-

Robin: Arigatou...Dragon-San n_n

Chopper: ¿Cuando podré ver a Robin? -preguntaba impaciente un pequeño reno con un gran sombrero rosa-

Rev 6: Descuida, ya falta poco -y unos cuantos minutos después ya estaban en frente del edificio en donde se encontraban Robin y su líder- entra, sólo sube por las escaleras a la derecha y llegarás a la habitación en la que está tu nakama

El renito sale corriendo impaciente y cuando llega y ve sentada a Robin corre hacia a ella lanzándose hacia su pecho

Chopper: ¡ROOOBIN! TT_TT, me alegro de que estés buen buaaaaaaahh!! //////// TT_TT

Robin: Fufufufu, ya, ya Chopper, ya pasó, descuida, estás a salvo n_n -lo consolaba como una madre a su hijo- [espero que Luffy llegue pronto]


	14. Capítulo 6 'Habilidades mejoradas'

Capítulo 6 ''Mejorando habilidades''

Sanji se encontraba en uno de sus combates de entrenamiento con Elizabeth, a pesar de que Sanji había mejorado su Diable Jamble, al grado de poder usarlo en ambas piernas al mismo tiempo, el Okama Kempo de Eli-chn era muy fuerte y eso sorprendía al rubio y lo agotaba, a tal grado que Sanji solicita un respiro, era difícil llevarle el ritmo a ell....en eso ambos salen y una multitud de okamas se reúne en la playa, pues 2 hombres misteriosos han arribado

Sanji: ¿Me pregunto que diablos pasa con ellos? -mirando indiferente a la multitud-

Pero varios son mandados a volar por los misteriosos hombres que son más fuertes que varios de ellos, eso no le agrada en lo más mínimo a Elizabeth, así que le pide a Sanji permanecer en la mansión hasta que ell regrese

Elizabeth: ¡¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!! ¿Como se atreven a irrumpir en Kamabakka Land?!! -sale furiosa de la mansión y enfrenta a los forasteros, pero estos son muy fuertes y logran contra-atacar

???1: ¿Por que nos atacan?, ni siquiera venimos por gusto

Elizabeth: ¿Cual ataque?, este es el Reino Kamabakka Land, Tierra de Emporio Ivankov, ¿Se dan cuenta de con quien se están metiendo? -reclamó desafiante al mismo tiempo que le tira una fuerte patada-

???2: ¿Y? Nuestro jefe es Dragon-Sama, ¿Tu quien te crees que eres para darnos ordenes? –responde bloqueando el ataque con uno de sus brazos-

Elizabeth: ¿A..acaso dijeron...DRAGON EL REVOLUCIONARIO?!! ¿Y que los trae por estos mares? [¿que querrán los revolucionarios con esta tierra?]

Rev S: Nosotros sólo venimos a recoger a una persona...Pierna Negra Sanji....chef de los Muguwara no Aichibi

Elizabeth: ¿Que quieren con Sanji-kun? -cuestiona preocupad-

Rev T: Eso no es asunto suyo..eso lo discutiremos con él en persona...

Elizabeth: Bueno....en ese caso los guiaré a el... -los 3 se dirigen hacia la mansión y Sanji, mientras este ve como se acercan, pero decide esperar a Elizabeth para tener una mejor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo- entren por favor -ambos hombres entran sin decir alguna palabra- Sanji..estos hombres te están buscando...no sé como supieron que estabas aquí, pero....al parecer vinieron bajo órdenes de Dragon el Revolucionario

Sanji: ¿¡Dragon el Revolucionario!? eso significa...que soy libre y me iré de este inf..-pero Elizabeth lo mira con ira y Sanji decide cambiar la frase oportunamente- quise decir increíble lugar jeje [aunque no me imaginaba que subordinados del padre de Luffy me sacaran de este horrible lugar]

Rev T: Parece que no se esperaba algo como esto...ahora...¿Podemos irnos?

Sanji: ¿Irnos? ¿Acaso sólo vinieron por mí? -preguntó sorprendido-

Rev S: Asi es...en estos momentos sus Nakamas Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, Brook y Nami y Chopper ya deben estar con Dragon-Sama en el West Blue...

Sanji: Robin-Swan y Nami-chan están bien? -preguntando con corazones en sus ojos-

Rev T: Si..ellos están bien..en estos momentos y en estos momentos, otros compañeros estan recogiendo al resto de sus nakamas...

Sanji: Muy bien..si esa es la situación, que se puede hacer, bueno..enseguida iré -ambos hombres se retiran dejando a Sanji y a Elizabeth solos- Etto..Eli-san...

Elizabeth: Descuida, se nota que quieres ver a tus nakamas lo más pronto posible...y descuida, no tienes que agradecerme nada, anda vete

Sanji: Arigatou!! Elizabeth-chan!! -lo abraza y después sale corriendo- [ya quiero ver la cara del marimo cuando vea mis nuevos movimientos xD, en especial mi nuevo Double Diamble Jamble]

Sanji sale de la mansión y afortunadamente, para el trio de hombres ningún okama los vuelve a molestar -por ordénes de Elizabeth- y zarpan inmediatamente

Sanji: Supongo que tendrán al resto de mis nakamas en poco tiempo -les comenta a los encapuchados hombres- [aunque de ser cierto que el padre de Luffy nos está buscando, ¿Para que nos querrá? y lo más importante...¿Como diablos supo donde estaba yo y el resto de mis nakamas?]

Rev S: Si, si todo marcha sin planes, en 4 días más estarán todos -contesta inmediatamente y da señales de no querer hablar, pues es de ''pocas palabras''- [aunque me pregunto ¿Porqué sólo mandó a buscar a los tripulantes y no a su capitán?, bueno..después de lo que sucedió hace 6 días en MarineFord, creo que es comprensible]

Elizabeth: Si vuelves a ver a Bon-boy, salúdalo de mi parte ¿si? n/////n

Sanji: Claro, cuídate y gracias por el entrenamiento!! -se despide llorando y ell pensaba que de tener que irse, pero lo cierto es que su llanto era pero de alegría- [espero nunca tener que venir de nuevo a este infierno]

Rev T: Bien....tardaremos unos 3 días en llegar al West Blue, y me preguntaba...¿De verdad es tan buen chef como dicen los periódicos del East Blue?

Sanji: Que no te quepa la menor duda!! además fui el cocinero del mejor restaurante de todos los mares, ''Baratie'', si este barco cuenta con cocina, te lo demostraré

Rev T: Adelante, está abajo, el barco no es muy grande, pero nos ordenaron traer el que estaba equipado con la mejor cocina del E.R -el rubio baja inmediatamente, estaba ansioso de poder cocinar a gusto después de varios días con sólo entrenamiento intenso- [se ve que ''Zapatos Rojos Zeff'' crió bien a ese chico]

Después de haber comido satisfactoriamente, ambos hombres deciden charlar un poco durante el viaje

Sanji: ¿Y...por que tiene que ser en el West Blue? [Nami-Chan, Robin-Swan esperen por mí n////////n]

Rev T: Pues por que en estos momentos Dragon-sama está en una isla abandonada en dicho mar, por ahora todo lo que sé es que el Grand Line está en un caos jamás visto hasta ahora, y puede que ese caos se extienda por todo el mundo...

Sanji: ¿Que clase de caos? ¿Que pasó?!! cuéntame -estaba un poco asustado- [¿Que habrá pasado en ese mar tan caótico que sea de importancia mundial? O_o]

Rev T: Desafortunadamente, no puedo darte detalles, pero si esperan a que lleguemos, Dragon-Sama se lo dirá en persona, le pido que sea comprensivo

Sanji: Esta bien....[ahora que lo pienso, ninguno parece saber que su líder es el padre de Luffy...me pregunto... ¿Como reaccionarían si supieran que Garp es el padre de Dragon?....a menos que…o_0, ¿Ya lo sabrán?, sólo espero que Nami-Chan y Robin-Swan estén a salvo]


	15. Capítulo 7 'Un secreto Revelado'

Capítulo 7: ''Un secreto Revelado''

Robin y Chopper se encontraban esperando al resto de los nakamas que habían lllegado al West Blue, y el pequeño reno estaba desayunando galletas azucaradas y leche

Robin: Pronto Zoro-san, Nami-san, Usopp-san y Brook-san estarán aquí, asi que desayuna tranquilamente

Chopper: ¿Ya ellos vienen? -recibe muy alegre la noticia- [ahora sólo faltan Franky, Sanji y Luffy n/////n]

Robin: Por cierto, ¿Como le fue al Dr. Chopper en estos días? -tiernamente le pregunta al renito-

Chopper: No me hará más feliz por decirme doctor, Robin-san!! -bailando como acostumbra- y sobre como me fué...bueno...hace cómo unos 6 días....

Inicio de flashback

[SPOILER]Chopper estaba recopilando datos sobre plantas medicinales y enfermedades raras que conocían las Aves enormes que amablemente se ofrecieron a enriquecer los conocimientos médicos del renito, y habían notado lo inteligente y dedicado que era para esa ciencia, se encontraban discutiendo sobre Chopper

Ave 1: Vaya...si que es un jovencito muy dedicado

Ave 2: Su tripulación si que debe tener suerte de tener a un nakama como el n_n

Chopper las interrumpe en su discusión, acabando de leer los libros y tomando notas

Chopper: Con su permiso, voy a buscar más plantas exóticas, creo que en los limites del bosque habrán muchas

Ave 1: Adelante pequeño, anda con cuidado, no te tardes mucho, porque ya vamos a comer

Ave 2: Y si no vienes pronto, te quedarás sin jarabe de Maple natural -le grita para que la escuche pues ya avanzó un buen tramo del camino- se ve lindo cuando está alegre ^_^

Ya pronto llega al bosque y comienza a analizar y recolectar las que el consideraría útiles, estaba tranquilo hasta que olfatea algo...

Chopper: Ummu, ese olor....es...de humanos!!! o_0, acaso serán esos cazadores de nuevo ////7, -olfatea con mayor detenimiento- no....es diferente....son.....mujeres o_O y viene de la costa...

Se acerca lentamente a la playa, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, y logra ver a 2 mujeres hermosas jóvenes desembarcando y estaban quitándose sus capas verdes, el trata de acercase un poco más, pero tropieza y queda a la vista de las chicas quienes lo miran atentamente

Rev I: Mira....¿Que lindo es no?, es un lindo mapache n////////n kyaaaa

Chopper: Ahhhhh!! me vieron -trata de perderlas de vista..pero no es muy bueno escondiéndose- y no soy un mapache, soy un reno!! -les grita molesto-

Rev J: Jeje, perdona a mi compañera, no se fijo en ese detalle...por cierto..tu eres la ''mascota'' de los Mugiwara no Aichibi, cierto, ¿Tony Tony Chopper?

Chopper: ¿Como saben quien soy? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?, ¿Acaso son caza-recompensas y vinieron por mí cabeza?, ¡Y NO SOY MASCOTA!

Rev I: ¿Caza-recompensas? No, y aún si lo fuéramos, como podríamos matar a una cosita tan linda como tu? -lo alcanza y abraza eufórica- que lindo kyaaaa!!

Chopper: Auxilio!!!, que alguien me ayude!! tengo miedo TT_TT . -aún no se repone del trauma que le ocasionó Porche

Y al oír el llamado del renito, las aves gigantes llegan rápidamente al lugar y se disponen a atacar a las chicas

Ave 1 : ¡¡¡HYAAAAK!!! -Traducción: ¡¿Que le están haciendo a nuestro renito?!-

Rev J: ¡Oye, tu!. esas aves creen que lo estamos lastimando, deja al renito, ya lo hiciste llorar

Rev I: Pero..pero..¡¡Es que es tan lindo x3!! -pero nota la expresión muy molesta de las aves- bueno....

Suelta al renito quien se esconde detrás de las aves y les reclama el susto

Rev J: Disculpa a mi compañera por su ''entusiasmo'' ¬.¬, ella es fanática de las cosas lindas y monas [aunque no la culpo, ese renito es muy tierno n////n], creo que debemos presentarnos... somos del Ejercito Revolucionario, por órdenes de Dragon-Sama, nosotras fuimos enviadas a esta isla a buscarte, Tony Tony Chopper

Chopper: ¡¡Dra-Dra-Dragon!!, ¿Dragon el Revolucionario? o_0 ¿Y que quieren conmigo? –dudoso les cuestiona mientras se mantiene detrás de las patas de una de las aves-

Rev I: Si, nos mandó a buscar a los nakamas de su hijo -hasta ese momento, sólo la mano derecha de Dragon y ellas sabían que Luffy era hijo del Líder Revolucionario- así que por favor venga con nosotros –le ruega la rubia-

Chopper: Etto...pero...¿Para que quiere vernos Dragon? -preguntó desconfiado- [aún si dicen la verdad...no creo que sea una buena idea ir con ellas .]

Rev J: En estos momentos Dragon-Sama nos pidió que los reuniéramos a todos, después del 'Incidente con el Tenryuubito', ustedes fueron enviados a varias islas diferentes por Kuma ¿no?

Chopper: ¿Como sabe usted eso y como supo que yo estaba en el South Blue? -estaba muy sorprendido-

Rev I: Eso no te lo podemos decir, pues no estamos autorizadas para revelarlo, pero..en estos momentos, la única que está con nuestro líder es Nico Robin, en el West Blue

Chopper: Robin está con Dragon? ¿Y ella aceptó ir?, ¿Se encuentra bien ella? -estaba impaciente por tener noticias sobre ella-

Rev J: Si, de hecho, ella fue la primera en aceptar ir a verlo, en estos momentos, ya varios colegas míos han ido por el resto de tus nakamas, probablemente ya estén con ella Nami, Zoro Usopp y Brook. en unos días más tendremos a Sanji y a Franky

Chopper: ¿Y a Luffy también? -preguntó emocionado- [estaremos todos reunidos de nuevo n////n]

Rev J: Probablemente n_n [aunque....ahora que lo menciona, no he oído que haya mandado a un par a buscarlo]

Rev I: Entonces...¿vendrás con nosotros Choppy-kun? n///////n –le llama tiernamente la rubia-

Chopper: De acuerdo..voy con ustedes..pero con una condición....No quiero que ella se me acerque -señalando a la revolucionaria rubia- [me da miedo esa mujer, es igual de aterradora que esa nakama de Foxy TT_TT]

Rev J: De acuerdo jeje, por cierto...creo que tengo un regalo para tí -saca de su bolsa un pequeño algodón de azúcar- toma, creo que son tus favoritos no? n_n

Chopper corre hacia la pelirroja y lo toma, comiéndolo felizmente, se notaba que extrañaba los dulces, pero después se sentía triste pues tendría que despedirse de las aves que lo habían cuidado y ayudado amablemente

Chopper: Etto yo....-no encontraba palabras para expresar su gratitud-

Ave 1: Guaaaaaakk!! -Traducción: Descuida pequeño, se nota en tu rostro que quieres ir, anda

Ave 2: Kiiiaaaaaaak: -Traducción: No tienes que agradecer nada, anda, ve y reúnete con tus nakamas, la verdad estamos alegres de haber tenido a un alumno tan atento como tú n_n

Chopper: Arigatou ^_^, y gracias por todo

Fin del flashback

Chopper: Después de eso, zarpamos y navegamos durante 5 días o/////0

Robin: Bien, me alegro que te haya ido bien, se ve que supieron tratarte bien esas chicas [y que lo hayan recogido de esa manera fué una buena idea n//////n, asi no se asustaría]

En eso al fín llegarían a la isla Nami, Zoro, Usopp y Brook,

Nami: Zoro, Usopp, Brook veo que están bien n.n

Brook: Yohohohoho! chicos, me alegro de que sigan vivos -soltando lágrimas de felicidad-

Usopp: Chicos!! TT_TT -llorando a moco tendido-

Zoro: ¿Ah? Oh, son ellos, pero que escándalo hacen

Pellona: Vamos Zoro-kun -se agarra del brazo a este- no podemos hacer esperar a tus nakamas n///////n

Zoro: Hey, suéltame -le reclama por la sorpresa- y por cierto.. ¿Cuando te despertaste? o.0 ¿Dormiste bien? /// [diablos, ¿Porque pregunté eso?]

Pellona: Hace como unos 10 minutos, y si... dormí muy bien....anoche si que nos divertimos ¿No? -Zoro sólo se sonroja recordando lo de anoche, cosa que sólo divierte más a la gothic lolita''- Hororororo n.n, por cierto..gracias por preguntar n/////////n

Todos son llevados a la enorme casa en la que están Robin y Chopper, naturalmente todos se sorprenden de ver a Pellona en el lugar y de verla muy junta junto a su 1er oficial, aunque este no se quejaba tanto -no obstante la joven se espantó al ver a Brook, y no le agradó mucho ver a Usopp de nuevo- así que supusieron era de confianza, fuera de eso fue una reunión emotiva, hasta que fue interrumpida sorpresivamente por el ''organizador'' de dicho evento.

Dragon: Bien, parece que la mayoría ya está aquí -entra de nuevo a la habitación sorprendiendo a todos, sólo Zoro y Brook permanecieron serios-

Nami: Señor Dragon....mu-mucho gusto en conocerlo -le extiende la mano para saludarlo, aunque eso sorprende a todos, pues ella está nerviosa, pero Dragon le responde cortésmente el saludo- [¿Porqué estoy nerviosa? es el padre de Luffy y Ace, no es enemigo, aunque...no sé...esa sonrisa seria…. no es como la de Luffy, la de el es un poco… escalofriante o_0]

Zoro: Así que usted es el padre de nuestro capitán y de Ace....[vaya presencia tiene este hombre] -esa revelación toma por sopresa a Pellona, pero trata de no exaltarse-

Dragon: ¿Ace? -rió un poco- él no es mi hijo, ¿Acaso Luffy no se los dijo? -se deja caer en un sillón-

La reacción de la mayoría de los presentes fue asombro absoluto, pero Robin aclararía eso

Robin: Ace y nuestro capitán se criaron como hermanos bajo la tutela de Garp, así que puede que Luffy no lo sepa aún

Dragon: Él ya lo sabe, desde que tenía 6 años, su abuelo se lo dijo, sólo que el no se interesa en lazos sanguíneos para considerarse su hermano pequeño

Todos se impresionan de nuevo, en especial Nami y Robin

Usopp: Entonces...¿Quienes son los padres de Ace? -preguntó con la curiosidad expresada en su rostro-

Nami: Es cierto..¿Porque vivió siempre con Garp y Luffy si no son parientes?

Dragon: Eso fue una petición que ''su padre'' le hico al viejo -dijo serio aunque nostálgico-

Brook: ¿Una petición de su padre?

Dragon: El padre de Ace fue ejecutado hace 22 años..en Loguetown...¿Su nombre?.....'Gol D. Roger'

Todos: ........¡¡¡¡¡¿Gol D. Roger?!!!! -algunos incluso casi se desmayan tras la ''noticia''

Robin: Ahhh!!, ¿Acaso Luffy sabe esto? [O_o]

Dragon: Si, el ya lo sabía, pues su abuelo se lo dijo

Nami: Entonces....eso significa..¿Acaso Roger le pidió eso a Garp? ¿Porqué si se supone ellos fueron enemigos mortales por mucho tiempo?

Robin: Además, toda persona que tuvo alguna relación con Roger fue ejecutada, ¿Porque se lo diría a un marine y en especial a su mayor rival? -ansiaba tener respuesta a esas preguntas-

Dragon: ....... Durante sus últimos días en Impel Down, Roger solicitó ver a su eterno némesis de la Marina, durante esa charla, no sólo le confió la ubicación de su esposa embarazada, sino que también le pidió que lo cuidara y criara como suyo, al principio el viejo se negaba, pero terminó accediendo...Y sobre sus preguntas.... :

1.- A pesar de que ambos estuvieron a punto de matarse entre ellos en varias batallas, Roger sintió que eso los hizo amigos, y Robin..sobre tu pregunta

2.- Se lo dijo a el por que precisamente según Roger, sólo confiaba en Garp, tanto como para hablarle sobre un asunto tan delicado como ese...

Chopper: ¿Y..que pasó con su madre? ¿Fue arrestada, o acaso fue ejecutada? -temeroso de que sus nakamas o Dragon lo miraran furiosos por curioso, Dragon sólo guardó silencio por un breve momento-

Dragon: Ella murió justo después del parto...para evitar que los marines la encontraran, Portugas D. Rouge había cargado a Ace en su vientre durante 20 meses, mi padre trató de salvarla, pero fue inútil...había muerto..

Nami: Wow...me sorprende que Luffy nunca nos haya dicho nada sobre eso, aunque...supongo que Ace se habría enojado con él...[espero que Luffy esté bien] o/////0 -piensa en voz alta sin darse cuenta, pero para su buena o mala suerte, sólo 2 personas notan el rubor en su rostro-

Dragon: [Se nota que se preocupa demasiado por e] Bueno, pronto verán al resto de sus nakamas, por ahora..pueden quedarse en nuestro campamento, en una pequeña mansión en frente de esta...[aunque...parece que esa chica también puede ser una buena opción...]

Nami: Por cierto.....¿Como supo donde estaríamos cada uno de nosotros? digo..si puedo preguntar -todos miran al mismo tiempo a Dragon esperando una respuesta-

Robin: Es cierto, Dragon-san, no me ha dicho nada sobre eso [Nami...¿Se sonrojó?, ¿acaso a ella también le...no..aunque...no, que estoy pensando] -aunque también alcanza a percibir que Dragon la mira fijamente por unos momentos, no obstante trata de permanecer calmada- [no caeré en su juego]

Dragon: Bueno...sobre eso...Bartholomew Kuma era un antiguo miembro de mi ejercito, después de los sucesos en Triller Bark y en Shabondy, el me informó sobre sus acciones, yo sólo tuve que movilizar a algunos de mis hombres lo más rápido posible....sobre el porqué aceptó ser un Shichibukai...eso si es confidencial

Les revela confirmando lo que algunos pocos sospecharon, el resto se llevó otra impresión muy fuerte

Usopp: o_0 [Y yo que pensaba que Rayleight-ossan era un viejo misterioso TT_TT

Nami: [Por que ese hombre me miró de esa manera, no es como la mirada de un pervertido…la suya parece más seria]

Dragon: Bien, supongo que la mayoría han de estar cansados tras el largo viaje, asi que permítanme llevarlos personalmente a su 'casa de hospedaje', síganme por favor -comienza a avanzar, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, para darles 'privacidad'-

Son llevados a su 'casa de huéspedes', mientras tanto, varios revolucionarios miran sorprendidos la escena

Rev ¿?: ¿Ya viste eso?, esos son los de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy? -comentó discretamente uno de ellos-

Rev ¡!: Si, ¿Me pregunto que asuntos tendrá Dragon-Sama con ellos

Robin discretamente usa su habilidad, para conocer el tema de conversación de los espectadores, y descubre que en efecto, varios revolucionarios aún desconocen el parentesco de su capitán con el actual 'mayor criminal del mundo'

Nami: Parece que somos bastante famosos por aquí, y mira eso Robin -señalando las paredes de varias casas- varias tienen nuestros carteles de recompensa o_0

Chopper: Hasta tiene mi cartel de se busca n_n -'presume' alegremente el renito- hasta tienen el de Sogeking xD – Usopp y Chopper se adelantan un poco, mientras que Brook y Zoro permanecen cerca de las chicas

Zoro: [Chopper…Sogeking es Usopp] ¬_¬, a ver si se la aumentan y no se acobarda xD –comenta para asustar al narizón, pero no se espera la jugada que haría el hijo de Yasopp-

Usopp: Claro que aumentará, ¿Verdad Chopper? -anima al renito- [sólo observa Heracles, me haré más fuerte]

Chopper: ¡Claro que sí, el es un súper héroe! ^_^

Robin: -Se acerca a Zoro para hablarle en bajito- Zoro-san, descuida, estoy segura que Usopp le dirá la verdad a Chopper cuando se sienta listo, no lo presiones n_n

Nami: Si, ni se te ocurra hacer llorar al pobre Chopper . eh, o te cobraré 200 MdB, ¿Entendiste? –le reclama la navegante-

Zoro asiente sin pronunciar una sola palabra, después de unos minutos caminando, finalmente llegan a su destino

Brook: Pues para ser una casa vieja, se ve bastante agradable ¿no?

Usopp: Ni que lo digas Brook, esperemos que los demás no tarden en llegar n_n


	16. Capítulo 8 'Esperando a los demás'

Capítulo 8: 'Esperando al resto de los nakamas'

Después de que Dragon le informara a la tripulación de su hijo sobre el verdadero 'parentesco' de Luffy y Ace, y fueran llevados a su 'hospedaje' por Dragon en persona, rápidamente se disponen a dormir

Nami: Bien, parece que hay solamente 2 habitaciones –ambas recámaras estaban en el 2do piso- [aunque son grandes], ya saben como son las cosas chicos, Robin y yo usaremos ambas, ustedes usen la sala xD –sentenció rápidamente-

Zoro: Eeeeh!, ¿Y quien dijo que tu estabas a cargo, eh? –bufó molesto-

Nami: ¡A callar!, nosotras somos mujeres, por lo tanto merecemos más privacidad, además….si mal no recuerdo…todavía me debes 100,000 $B, no querrás que te cobre intereses, ¿Verdad? n_n -recordándole al espadachín que aún le debía dinero desde Loguetown-

Zoro: O_o ., ¡¡Eres una maldita tacaña!!, en fin, no lo decía sólo por ustedes..quiero decir…don..¿Donde dormirá Pellona?

Todos se asombran de que Zoro fuera cortés con esa chica, aunque no lo culparon, pues ella lo cuidó y atendió de sus heridas…por ese lado, ya no desconfiaban de ella, aunque a algunos no les agradaba el que estuviera con ellos, en especial a Usopp

Pellona: Etto….si gustas…Zoro-kun puedo pedirle al señor Dragon que me preste otra casa para dormir _ u.u –se sentía un poco apenada, pues no deseaba incomodar a su 'novio' ni a sus nakamas-

Nami: Vaya..jajajaja..no me esperaba eso…'El demonio Zoro' siendo cortés con una chica…dime –dirigiéndose a la pelirosada-, ¿Cómo lo haces, que métodos brutales usas? -le pregunta juguetona y sádica a la pelirosada-

Pellona: Etto..yo….o///////0 -se sonroja, aunque, le sorprende el hecho de que Nami no le guarde rencor-

Zoro: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a esa bruja avara! _ /////// -le reclama un poco ruborizado, cosa que a algunos divierte, en especial a la gothic lolita-

Robin: [Creo que ya se que es lo que ocurre aquí n///n] Fufufufu…. Nami-san, creo que tengo una idea para este problema n_n

Brook: ¿Qué tiene en mente Robin-san? [¿Acaso las 3 dormirán en un mismo cuarto? o_0]

Robin: Nami-san, ¿Por qué no dormimos juntas en una habitación y que la señorita Pellona use la otra habitación?, después de todo, le puedo pedir a Dragon-san que nos mande otra cama n_n para ponerla en nuestro cuarto ^_^

Usopp: Ah, buena idea Robin, además podrías aprovechar para pedirle más camas para nosotros –dijo alegre esperando poder evitar dormir en el suelo-

Robin: No n_n, ustedes pueden perfectamente dormir en el suelo fufufufu, además, no quiero que Dragon-san piense que abuso de la ayuda que nos está dando -les dijo divertida, pues en cierta forma, la conversación que tuvo con su 'futuro suegro' sobre Ohara en verdad la había alegrado-

Pellona: ¿En serio? ARIGAOU!!! n///////n Robin nee-chan, bien –toma al peliverde del brazo- ¿Nos vamos? [jeje, otra noche para nosotros 2 n//////n kyaaaaa]

Zoro: ¿Vamos? ¿Ir, a donde? –le pregunta desconcertado-

Pellona: ¡Como que a donde!..a n-u-e-s-t-r-a habitación n///////n, tontito :3

Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Nami: ¿¡SU HABITACIÓN!? O_0 –exclaman pues ninguno a excepción de Robin se esperaba esa jugada de parte de la joven-

Zoro: ¿Qué no puedes dormir tu sola? /////// [¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí? TT_TT], además…¿Porque yo?

Pellona: No, además, tengo miedo de dormir sola ... Acaso…[¿Ya…ya no le gustaré? O_o]….buaaaaaaa!!!! eres malo!! Buaaaaaah!! TT_TT –comienza a hacer pucheros y a llorar como una niña pequeña-

Zoro: E..es.. espera, no llores, ok, ok, vamos, pero ya deja de llorar . -trata de detener el llanto de Pellona-

Pellona: Ah bueno n_n ^////^ -al instante vuelve a estar alegre- [que bien, no sabía que fuera una actriz en potencia xD], entonces.. ¿Nos vamos?

Zoro: Eres igual de manipuladora que ella..lo sabías . -le reclama sonrojado y un poco avergonzado mientras veía como la escena le causaba gracia al resto de sus nakamas, al menos ya no les desagradaba el que ella estuviera hay-

Pellona: Hororororororo n/////n, descuida, si te portas bien –se acerca a su rostro para susurrarle al oído- lo haremos a tu manera n_n

Robin: Fufufufufu, parece que Zoro-san ya tiene novia n.n, bien por el xD

Nami: Esa chica si que sabe lidiar con el, ¿Me pregunto como le hará? jeje n_n

Brook; Yohohohoho, quien lo imaginaría, Zoro-san ya tiene novia..¿De que color serán sus bragas? –aún siendo la 'novia' de su 1er oficial lo pervertido no se le quita-

Usopp: Pues que chica tan manipuladora, jejeje, tal vez debamos hacerla nuestra nakama xD –comentó el narizón-

Chopper: ¿Me pregunto si todas las hembras humanas son tan dominantes con sus parejas o.0? –preguntó curioso el ingenuo renito-

Usopp: Pues..en mi caso, Kaya está locamente enamorada de mí –recordando a su amada rubia-, aunque me pregunto si alguna chica podrá controlar a Luffy o_0, ¡nah, a Luffy sólo le interesa la comida! xD

Brook: Yohohoho, eso sería bueno verlo, Luffy-san teniendo novia

Todos se rieron y se dispusieron a dormir, algunos se olvidaron del tema…pero Nami y Robin no podían dejar de pensar en los comentarios de Chopper y Usopp

Nami: Etto…Robin…¿puedo preguntarte algo? ////

Robin: Claro, de que se trata Nami-san?

Nami: Etto…tú… ¿Tú te imaginas a Luffy teniendo novia? o//////0 –esa pregunta desconcertaría un poco a la morena-

Robin: Yo.. la verdad….no sabría decirte, pero ya que lo mencionas…¿Tu si?

Nami: No lo sé…tal vez si dejara de pensar en comida como su 'primer amor', podría imaginármelo saliendo con alguna chica xD –trata de bromear un poco, pues no desea que Robin sospeche algo, aunque en el fondo, comenzaba a incomodarle la posibilidad de que Luffy saliera con alguna chica-

Lo que Nami no sabe es que la morena también se vio sorprendida por esa observación de los chicos y se sentía igual de incómoda que ella

Robin: Ya veo…y. ¿Porque lo preguntas Nami-san? –trataba de sacarle algo a la cartógrafa-

Nami: Ah, descuida, sólo curiosidad, olvídalo, buenas noches Robin –rápidamente se dispone a 'dormir'-

Robin: Buenas noches Nami –le respondió de igual manera- [Acaso…¿A ella también?…no, no lo creo…aunque…ah, sólo estoy imaginando cosas, creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con Dragon-san mañana ////]

Nami: [¿Qué diablos me pasa?, porqué me importaría si Luffy sale con alguna chica…aunque…creo que Robin también…¡No, ya ando imaginando cosas!…pero…¿Que es esto que siento?, ¿Acaso en verdad… me habré enamorado de ese idiota? o////////0….aunque…supongo que no estaría mal ^//////^] –reflexiona más relajada-


	17. Capítulo 9 'Llegando'

Capítulo 9.- ''Llegando''

Los Mugiwara no aichibi se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que el olor del desayuno lentamente despertó a Chopper, quien decidió salir de la sala a ver de donde venía el olor, y para su sorpresa, eran las revolucionarias que lo recogieron las que estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno

Rev I: Buenos días Dr. Chopper, ¿Cómo durmió? ^_^ -le saluda la pelirroja-

Chopper: No me digas Dr. idiota n_n, pues bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto…¿Qué están cocinando?

Rev I: Es carne de un Rey Marino n.n, estamos preparándote el desayuno Choppy-kun y a tus nakamas, sería bueno que los fueras a despertar, me enteré que hoy llegará el resto de la tripulación, y si no te acabas tu desayuno te castigaré eh ^_^ -la rubia le amenaza tiernamente, aunque sabe que no debe hablarle en serio-

Chopper: Q_Q, jeje Que bien –ríe nerviosamente-, iré a avisar a todos n///////n [pronto veremos a Luffy de nuevo n//n] -se dirige a la sala- chicos, levántense, ya está listo el desayuno n_n

Usopp: ¿Huh, ya está el desayuno? –dijo frotándose los ojos- Bien, supongo que ya es hora de alimentarnos

Brook: Yohohoho, ¿Me pregunto que clase de desayuno será?

Chopper: Iré a avisar a Zoro, a las chicas, por cierto, me dijeron que hoy llegan los demás n_n -sube a la planta superior-

Usopp: Esa si que es una buena noticia, me pregunto donde habrán caído ellos xD –le comenta al músico-

Brook: Yohohohoho, Sanji-San y Franky-San también vienen en camino –después de eso, entre ellos se contarían sus aventuras, pero Chopper decide avisar primero a Zoro, y después a las chicas-

Chopper: Zoro…Pellona-san..etto.. el desayuno está listo, bajen pronto por que ellas no piensan cocinar de nuevo-les gritó levemente-

Pellona: Ummmhhhhhnn Zoro-kun, ¿Puedo golpear a ese reno latoso? –medio despierta le pregunta a Zoro, pues no le gusta que la despierten-

Zoro: No…….aahhhhh, ¿Dijo que ya está el desayuno? –se voltea y queda recostado de lado-

Pellona: Si…¿Quieres que bajemos, Kumashi-kun n_n?, por cierto….gracias por ser tan delicado conmigo anoche n/////n, no creí que alguien tan serio como tú fuera…tan atento conmigo n_n –Zoro no le responde, pero ella sabe que se sonroja el peliverde- [hororororo n/////n] ok creo que yo bajaré a desayunar, ¿No vienes? –comienza a vestirse-

Zoro: No, quiero dormir un poco más, si quieres baja tú, al rato veré que desayuno –le responde entre bostezos y vuelve a quedarse dormido-

La pelirosada sale del cuarto y se topa con Chopper, esta sólo se limita a saludarlo, después el doctor tocaría la puerta del aposento de las chicas

Chopper: Oigan, Robin, Nami, el desayuno ya va a estar listo, bajen ya por favor

Nami: Auuuuummmmhn….¿Chopper, que no es muy temprano?, –se queja un poco- además, ¿Quién lo está haciendo, ¿Acaso Sanji ya llegó? –seguía recostada en su cama-

Robin se despierta al oír la voz del renito, pero se limita a escuchar la conversación

Chopper: No, las revolucionarias que me recogieron nos lo están haciendo, además, me dijeron que es probable que hoy al medio día llegarán los demás n_n]

Nami y Robin: -Ambas chicas se levantan al oír la noticia- ¿¡Luffy llega hoy!? o///////0 –se exaltan y cada una se sorprende por la reacción de la otra, y al sentir sus rostros apunto de arder deciden desviar la cara-

Chopper: ¡Siiii! ¿Que buena noticia no?, bueno, en cuanto estén listas bajen –el renito se dirige al comedor a esperar el desayuno junto a los demás-

Sin embargo, en ese cuarto se sentiría un silencio incómodo, ambas habían permanecido sin decir una palabra por un par de minutos, hasta que la morena decide romper el silencio

Robin: Etto….Nami-san…¿No vas a bajar a desayunar? [¿Porqué me siento así?, ella también se alegró de saber que nuestro capitán llega hoy, eso es normal, ambas somos…sus nakanas]

Nami: Ah, si, en unos momentos más bajo, si quieres vete adelantando tú . -aún sin mirarse a la cara- por cierto….que bien que hoy veremos a Luffy ¿Verdad? jeje [¿Qué diablos fue eso? O_o]

Robin: Si….espero que no tarde en llegar n_n nuestro capitán –respondió mientras se vestía, y todavía ambas seguían sin verse a los ojos-, bueno, yo me adelanto, no te tardes mucho ¿ok?

Nami: Si, en unos momentos más te alcanzo –Robin asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza y cierra la puerta tras de sí al salir del cuarto- [Ella….también reaccionó emocionada cuando oyó que Luffy ya llegaba hoy….¿Acaso ella estará enamorada de..?, ¡Noo!, que cosas estoy pensando, ¿Cómo ella podría fijarse en un chico 11 años menor que ella?, aunque…] -sacude su cabeza y trata de ignorar el tema- no, creo que mejor me apresuro, si no esos 3 son capaces de dejarme si desayuno

Robin: [Luffy..¿Qué es esto que siento por él?, ¿Acaso será sobre-estimación? o...en verdad yo...¿Me habré enamorado de él? o///////////O, ¡Noooooo!, /////, no puedo, ¡simplemente no puedo!, ¡soy mayor que é!..tal vez esa conversación con Dragon-san me esté confundiendo..aunque..ella puede que… ¡Eso no me importa!…¿O sí ////? ¡!]

Robin trata de alejar esas dudas que desde hace varias semanas acosan su mente..llega al comedor y todos en efecto, ya estaban desayunando, poco después llegaría Nami, y ambas notan que Pellona está desayunando también, pero el que falta es Zoro

Rev I: Robin-san, Nami-san, buenos días, aquí está su desayuno –les señala 2 lugares apartados y con el desayuno recién hecho; a Robin le fue servido café con una tarta mientras que a Nami una ensalada con jugo de mandarinas- no somos tan buenas chefs como 'Pierna Negra Sanji', pero esperamos les guste n_n, por cierto…¿Porqué Zoro-san no ha bajado?

Pellona: Traté de convencerlo de que bajara, pero dijo que quería dormir un poco más…que perezoso . -responde inmediatamente- [creo que tendré que prepararle el desayuno cuando se levante xD n_n]

Robin: Fufufufu, tendrás que lidiar con eso, 'tu novio' es un tanto.. perezoso fufufu –a todos les sorprende que Robin sea bromista en un momento como ese, por lo general ella suele ser seria, pero ello no les desagrada-

Pellona: Creo que tendré que darle solución a eso luego hororororo…por cierto, Robin nee-chan…¿Quién es tu novio?, ¿Acaso es alguno de estos? –esperaba pagarle con la misma moneda-

Robin: No, ninguno de ellos lo es…¿Porqué la pregunta? -cuestiona un poco desafiante-

Pellona: Ah, por nada –vio que no le mentía, así que probó suerte con la pelianaranjada- …oi, Nami-san..¿Tú si serás la novia de alguno de estos verdad? –refiriéndose a Usopp y a Brook-

Nami: No, ninguno es atractivo, lo siento chicos –deja salir ese jocoso comentario, cosa que a Usopp y a Brook pareciera no incomodarles, aunque Chopper no entendió la broma, poco después el es el primero en acabar su desayuno y su postre era un gran algodón de azúcar, así que no estaba interesado en la conversación-

Pellona: Ya veo…entonces…¿Es alguno de los que faltan de llegar? –le comienza a preguntar coquetamente- , ¿Acaso será el cyborg pervertido, el cejitas rizadas….o…será el capitán el suertudo? hororororo xD n_n

Nami : ¿¡o//////0!? Lu..Luffy.. ¡Luffy no es mi novio! ////// -casi le grita apenada y furiosa a la 'gothic lolita'-

No obstante, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se dispone a desayunar sin decir una sola palabra, sólo Robin, Pellona y la revolucionaria pelirroja se dan cuenta de que ella está escondiendo su rubor con su cabello, el resto sólo asume que está 'indignada' de que le preguntaran algo así, y el resto del desayuno fue un silencio breve, Chopper sale de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero a lo lejos alcanza a apreciar 3 barcos que se acercaban, y pronto avisa a sus nakamas

Chopper: Chicos!, parece que ya llegaron n_n, pronto desembarcarán ^_^

La noticia alegra a todos los presentes, estaban ansiosos por ver de nuevo a Sanji, Franky y a Luffy….la mayoría sale de la casa, no sin antes agradecer por el desayuno, sólo Robin, Pellona y Nami se quedarían dentro de la casa…

Mientras tanto, en una casa que se encuentra en frente, un revolucionario informaría a su superior la llegada del 'resto' de los tripulantes

Rev 1: Dragon-Sama!; 'Pierna negra Sanji' y 'Cyborg Franky' están a minutos de arribar en la isla…

Dragon: Bien…ya están todos reunidos….a ver como reaccionan cuando descubran la sorpresa

Rev 1: Bueno…supongo que no les agradará, pero..eso está fuera de nuestras manos

Dragon: Cierto…ahora sólo hay que proceder de acuerdo a lo pre-establecido..

Rev 1: Como usted ordene, Dragon-Sama –se retira inmediatamente, y se dirige al muelle a preparar todo para la llegada de los barcos-


	18. Capítulo 10 'Reunion completa'

Capítulo 10: Reunión...''¿Completa'' ??

Los barcos de Sanji y Franky se encontraban a unos cuantos Km. del muelle y los revolucionarios deciden entablar comunicación por medio de los Den-den Mushi antes de los preparativos para la llegada

Rev S: ¿Como está todo allá?

Rev G: Bien, en estos momentos, Cyborg Franky está reabasteciéndose de Cola, por cierto, ¿A quien recogieron ustedes?

Rev S: A nosotros nos tocó ir por Pierna negra Sanji –dijo un tanto molesto, más que nada, por el lugar al que tuvieron que ir a recogerlo- creo que será mejor que esos 2 charle un poco ¿No crees?

Rev G: Pero ellos…pueden descubrir que…Monkey D. Luffy no…. –no termina de decir la frase, pues es interrumpido-

Rev S: Descuida, no saben que hay otro barco cerca, así que creo que no será problema, anda, yo iré por el rubio..tu ve por ese cyborg carpintero

Y ambos fueron a avisar a sus respectivos pasajeros que 'tenían' una llamada, aunque se les dijo que por favor no salieran de sus habitaciones hasta que llegaran a la isla

Sanji: ¿Bueno?, ¿Quién habla? –contesta mientras fuma un cigarrillo-

Franky: ¡Aaaaaauuu! Jejeje, Sanji, que bueno oírte hermano jeje

Sanji: ¡Oi, Franky!, que bueno que estés bien, por lo que veo, algunos revolucionarios también te recogieron no?

Franky: Si, y me fue SUPEEER bien en la isla en la que fui a parar, ¿Como te fue a ti?

Sanji: No quiero mencionarlo, fue un infierno TT_TT, por cierto..¿A que te refieres con que te fue bien?

Franky: Bueno, deja te cuento, eso fue hace como 7 días, verás

Inicio de Flashback

[SPOILER]Franky ya llevaba 3 días en la casa del Dr. Vegapunk realizando mejoras para sus sistemas de ataque personales, entre las cuales se encontraban unos puños de Kairousekai, y suministrando la nueva SUPER cola, que haría de su ofensiva más efectiva y duradera, y rápidamente decide pasar a despedirse de Kitton y su familia, así que por medio de un Den-den Mushi silencioso los llama para que fueran a la casa, pues el consideraba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en esa casa, debía buscar la forma de salir de esa isla

Kitton: ¡Oh, Franky-san! Hola, ¿Como ha estado? ¿Que hace ahora?

Franky: Oh!, bien gracias por preguntar, eh hecho algunas cosas SUPEER! con esta nueva SUPER! cola, por cierto…está tu padre, Kitton?

Kitton: Si, ¿Por qué, acaso quiere que vayamos para allá?

Franky: Si…verás..creo que necesito su ayuda para salir de aquí, ¿Por que no vienen eh?..

Kitton: Ah, claro, en seguida vamos, espérenos un poco más por favor n_n

Franky: Okay, cambio y fuera –ambos cuelgan el Den-den Mushi- bien…-examina unos planos de lo que son los PX, y decide crear una copia por si la llegara a necesitar si la tripulación tuviera que enfrentarse de nuevo a alguno de los clones de Bartholomew Kuma…- creo que esto nos será de gran ayuda… [ese Vegapunk si que sabe crear armas de destrucción…me pregunto si el Seifu Sekai lo está forzando o si es alguna clase de genio lunático]…

Al poco tiempo de que el pervertido carpintero acabara de preparar todo para su partida, se oye que tocan la puerta, decide atender y en efecto, eran Kitton, su padre y su mascota, todos entran y se disponen a beber una taza de té

Viejo: Así que ya planeas irte chico, ¿tu estancia aquí fue agradable?

Franky: Si, fue SUUPEEER!, gracias por traerme aquí os-san, pero…supongo que se dará una idea de porqué les pedí que vinieran

Viejo: Si…pero..¿Como piensas salir de esta isla?, estás en el Grand Line, aún con la Vivrecard, necesitas un Log Pose para guiarte fuera de las islas, si tuviéramos uno, te lo daríamos, pero nosotros nunca hemos necesitado uno, pues nunca hemos salido de aquí…

Franky: Es cierto….¿Como pude SUPEER olvidar eso?..diablos, justo cuando pensaba que mi suerte no podría ser peor –pero se oyen en ese momento unos golpes a la puerta-

Rev G: Cyborg Franky, salga por favor, necesitamos hablar con usted –exclamó un hombre desde afuera de la casa-

Kitton: ¿Cómo supieron que Franky-san está escondido aquí? –les preguntó susurrando a su padre y al propio Franky, mientras que este último se acerca a la puerta-

Franky: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que asuntos quieren conmigo? –preguntó apuntándoles con su cañón-

Rev H: Descuide, no somos enemigos…¿Usted es el carpintero de Monkey D. Luffy, cierto?, permítanos presentarnos…somos miembros del Ejercito Revolucionario, por ordenes de Dragon-Sama, hemos sido enviados a recogerlo a usted

Franky: ¿¡Dragon!?, ¿Porqué no lo dijeron antes?…ehh..¿¡RECOGER!? ¿Que quieren decir con eso? –les abre la puerta y ve a 2 hombres con una gran capa verde cubriéndoles casi todo el cuerpo [¿Que querrá el padre de Luffy con nosotros?

Rev G: Si..en estos momentos, varios de nuestros nakamas están buscando a la tripulación de Money D. Dragon, creemos que en poco más de 6 días estarán todos.

Rev H: Ahora mismo, la única que está con Dragon-Sama en el West Blue es Nico Robin, pues fue la primera que aceptó ir, pero para hoy o mañana en la tarde, Roronoa Zoro, Neko Nami, Sogeking, Brook y Tony Tony Chopper ya deberían estar con el…

Kitton y su padre sólo se impresionan tras oír la conversación, pero esperarían pacientemente a que ingresaran a la casa

Franky: ¿Cómo que quiso aceptar? ¿Acaso tengo opción de escoger ir o no ir con ustedes? –preguntó extrañado-

Rev H: Claro, usted es libre de escoger si desea venir o no…pero lo ideal sería irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible…

Franky: ……..Bueno, supongo que si Robin nee-chan aceptó ir, creo que no tengo porqué negarme, ¿Podrían esperar aquí afuera un poco?, enseguida salgo –ambos hombres responden positivamente y Franky regresa a la sala- Bueno…supongo que este es el adiós

Kitton: Cuidese mucho Franky-san n_n

Viejo: Ojalá te vaya bien en tu viaje, espero nos visites junto a tus nakamas algún día

Franky: Puede SUPEER contar con eso, bueno Arigatou! –se marcha junto a los revolucionarios que lo recogen-[/SPOILER]

Fin del flashback

Luego de eso, heme aquí xD

Rev H: Oi, Franky-san, ya vamos a llegar, estamos a unos pocos metros, si gustas puedes salir a ver a tus nakamas –ambos piratas oyen eso, y como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, salen a cubierta y en efecto, todos los saludaban desde la playa

Sanji: ¡OOOIIII!, Nami-Chan, Robin-Swan –alabándolas desde lejos- aunque notó inmediatamente a Pellona, aunque no le dio mucha importancia- me alegro de que no les haya pasado nada TT_TT

Franky: Hey, chicos, que bueno es saber que están bien, ¡Y no estoy llorando cabrones! –llorando a moco tendido-

Usopp: Oigan, Luffy no ha salido a saludar –notando con ayuda de sus googles, que en el 3er barco, están sólo revolucionarios moviéndose- creo que han de estar sirviéndole comida, sólo eso explicaría su gran actividad en cubierta –comenta al resto de la tripulación-

La mayoría aceptó esa teoría sin problemas, pero sólo Robin y Nami no parecían satisfechas con esa explicación. Cuando los 3 barcos tocaron tierra firme, los Mugiwara no Aichibi se reunieron en un emotivo abrazo colectivo…e inmediatamente todos esperaban a que Luffy saliera del 3er barco, pero no salía, habían decidido esperar a que Luffy 'despertara'...aunque el que tardara demasiado en salir comienza a preocupar a algunos…después los revolucionarios que venían en el barco salen, pero no le dirigen la palabra a los Mugiwara no Kaizoku, es más, parecía como si no deseaban darles la 'sorpresa'

Algunos –Brook, Chopper y Usopp- pensaban que posiblemente seguía durmiendo, e ingresaron a la nave a buscarlo, pero…al no encontrarlo, se tornaron nerviosos, aunque algunos pensaban que era una broma muy pesada del joven Mugiwara no Luffy

Usopp: ¡Luffy!, ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, si es una de tus bromas, es de mal gusto eh!, jejeje –riendo nerviosamente, el resto oyó desde afuera los gritos de Usopp- Luffy!! –comenzaba a oírse asustado-

Ello alertó a los demás, y rápidamente Robin con su habilidad inspecciona cada rincón del barco, y al no encontrarlo, sufre un shock tan grande que se deja caer de rodillas, desde Shabondy que no mostraba ese expresión

Robin: N….no….¡NO ESTÁ, LUFFY NO ESTÁ EN ESE BARCO! –grita desesperada, pues su capitán, en efecto, no estaba- [¡¿CO..COMO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE!!?]

Nami: ¿¡¡COMO QUE NO ESTÁ EN EL BARCO ROBIN!!? –mirando hacia la nave asustada- ella decide revisar el barco personalmente, los otros al ver su expresión, deciden salir del barco, y Nami comienza su búsqueda que incluso, es más brusca y ruda que la de los otros- sólo se oían desde afuera muebles caer, puertas y ventanas siendo azotadas, nunca habían visto a Nami tan desesperada- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se oye un desgarrador grito y finalmente se rompe a llorar-

Mientras los presentes no sabían que hacer o decir…en ese mismo instante aparece Dragon detrás de ellos, Sanji y Franky se ponen en guardia, esperando algún ataque

Chopper: ¡¡Señor Dragon!! TT_TT –esa revelación sorprende al rubio y al carpintero- ¡Luffy no está!

Dragon: Bien….parece que ya están 'todos' -haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- reunidos -descubriéndose el rostro y sonriendo con su estilo serio y tétrico-

Al oír que el padre de Luffy estaba afuera, Nami sale extremadamente furiosa, tanto que se abalanza sobre el hombre y lo toma de la capa a la altura del pecho

Nami: ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA EH!? -sus ojos mostraban una furia y desolación nunca antes vistos-, ¿¡PORQUÉ LUFFY NO ESTÁ EN ESE BARCO!? –le grita de una manera muy agresiva, tanto que incluso Chopper, Usopp, Brook y hasta Sanji se asustan-

Dragon: Esto no es ninguna broma, jovencita...ya están todos reunidos...

Robin: ¿A que se refiere con todos, eh? ¡Falta nuestro capitán! ¡Dragon-san, responda!

El hombre más buscado del mundo sólo se limita a zafarse del agarre de Nami con una mano dándole la espalda a la tripulación de su hijo, e incluso le respondería a Robin su pregunta

Dragon: A eso mismo...-sigue de espaldas- ya está toda la tripulación reunida -se pone de frente- dije que los iba a ayudar a re-encontrarse, si...pero en ningún momento mis hombres les dijeron si venía Luffy o no -esa respuesta solo hace enfuercer aún más a las chicas- .....si desean saber el porqué Luffy no pudo ser recogido, vayan a mi cuarto, TODOS! -se retira dejando a la tripulación con la conmoción-

Hasta hace unos momentos, estaban en la cumbre de la alegría, pero..la ausencia de Luffy dejó a todos con sentimientos encontrados, rápidamente, regresan a la casa en la que fueron hospedados y una Nami llena de ira, despierta a Zoro muy pesadamente tumbándolo de la cama, Pellona trata de detenerla, pero Robin se interpone, diciéndole que no se metiera

Zoro: ¿¡¡Que diablos te pasa ahora eh!!? -le reclama sobándose el golpe que se dió en la cabeza por la caida, pero al voletar a verla, nota que algo anda mal-

Nami: ¡¿Que me pasa?!, ¡¿QUE ME PASA?!, te diré que es lo que pasa -comienza a gritarle- ¡ Pasa que mientras tú estabas durmiendo cómodamente, nos enteramos de que Luffy no vino!

Zoro: ¡¿QUÉEEE?!, ¡¿Que quieres decir con que no vino?! -preguntó sorprendido- ¿Acaso no llegará hoy? o_0

Nami: o_0 _ TT_TT ¡Te estoy diciendo que Dragon no va a traer a Luffy! -con lágrimas en sus mejillas- ¡Y que si queremos saber porque no lo trajo, debemos ir todos a verlo! -señalando a sus nakamas que estaban asustados- Asi que mueve tu trasero y andando _

Sale furiosa de la habitación dejando sorprendidos a casi todos, Robin estaba igual de perturbada que Nami, sólo que ella no dejaría que sus emociones la descontrolaran, pero ello no le impidió dirigirle una mirada furiosa a la tripulación, y haciéndoles un gesto con su rostro, les indicaba que se apresuraran, después de un rato, todos se van y llegan a la gran casa...

Zoro: O_o ¿Luffy no vendrá?, ¿Pues que se piensa Dragon?

Sanji: No lo sé, pero ya oíste a Nami-chan, aunque a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros está muy de acuerdo con esa decisión, sólo nos queda escuchar las razones de Dragon para no traer a su propio hijo

Pellona: ¡¿A…acaso dijo….HIJO?! ¿Mugiwara es hijo de Dragon? o_0 –se exalta al escuchar esas últimas palabras de Sanji-

Pero no mide su voz y su grito se oye por los alrededores, rápidamente los Revolucionaris que estaban cerca esparcen la noticia, aunque eran pocos los que no imaginaban esa posibilidad

Rev ¡!: ¿Ya oyeron eso? –rápidamente espacre la noticia-, Dragon-Sama es el padre de Mugiwara no Luffy, así que por eso ayudó a esos piratas –susurraba uno de ellos-

Rev ¿?: Bueno, no suena tan descabellado, como dice el dicho ''de tal palo, tal astilla''

Todos salen de la casa y notan que los revolucionarios susurran y se mueven demasiado, pero Robin termina descubriendo el tema de conversación del ejercito

Robin: Parece que ya se enteraron que su líder es el padre de nuestro capitán

Usopp: ¿En serio no lo sabían? –le pregunta Usopp a uno de ellos

Rev []: Bueno…en realidad, casi todos ya sabíamos eso, sólo los novatos, se acaban de dar cuenta hoy, algunos finguían no saber nada para ser discretos, pero…. bueno, eso no importa

Nami: ¡Usopp, deja de quedarte hay parado y andando!

Chopper: Nami me da miedo o_0 –se acerca a Robin, que aunque también está molesta, sabe como controlarse y abraza al pequeño renito-

Robin: Descuida, yo te pegaré o gritaré ^_^, pero si te pido que te apresures un poco ¿si? n_n


	19. Capítulo 11 'Enlaces Sorprendentes'

Capítulo 11: ''Enlaces sorprendentes''

Poco después de que una Nami completamente furiosa despertara bruscamente a Zoro y Robin les regalara una mirada igual de furiosa, 'todos' los Mugiwara no Aichibi estaban enfrente de la 'casa' de Dragon, todos deseaban saber el porqué de ese movimiento de parte del Líder Revolucionario

Nami: Bien….entremos y acabemos con esto –ya se le habían bajado las ganas de llorar, pero seguía igual de furiosa-

En cuanto la navegante acaba de hablar, ella misma abre las puertas, todos entran y ven a Dragon sentado tomando una taza de café como si nada preocupante pasara en ese momento, claro que ese gesto solo cabrea más a la tripulación, pero no le faltarían al respeto al padre de su capitán

Nami: Muy bien..ya estamos todos…ahora díganos ¿Por qué Luffy no vino? o mejor dicho…¿Por qué no lo trajo como al resto de nosotros? –trataba de mantener la calma, pues no deseaba que sus nakamas sospecharan de ella sobre sus sentimientos, aunque ya las chicas se dieron cuenta, no obstante, aún seguía furiosa con ese hombre, y ello se notaba en sus palabras-

Robin: Si Bartholomew Kuma era un miembro de su ejercito, y le dijo en donde nos localizaría..¿Que diferencia hay entre la situación de Luffy y la nuestra? –preguntó evidentemente molesta-

Todos los presentes miraban al infame hijo del Vice-Almirante Garp ansiosos de respuestas, Dragon solo terminó de tomar su café y desde el sillón comenzó a confesarle a la tripulación de su hijo sus motivos

Dragon: Es cierto, Kuma era un miembro de mi ejercito y sí, el me dijo donde estarían todos cada uno de ustedes…el problema es que Luffy llegó a una isla llamada Amazon Lily….

Nami: ¿Amazon Lily? ¿Y porqué si supo donde estaba no mandó a sus hombres a buscarlo?

Robin: [Amazon Lily..creo haber oído algo antes sobre esa isla cuando era una una niña, ¿Pero que era?] –trata de recordar- ¿Y que tiene de especial esa isla, Dragon-san?

Dragon: Sobre eso….-mirando a las chicas- 2 razones:

1.- Esa isla está en el Grand Line, pero no en cualquier parte..está rodeada de un Calm Belt

2.- Como lo hizo no sé, pero se las arregló para salir de esa isla justo al día siguiente de haber llegado, así que no tenía caso enviar a mis hombres a ese lugar..no pienso arriesgar sus vidas en vano….

Nami y Robin: O_o ¡¿Salió por si solo de esa isla?! –el resto también se sorprendería-

Pellona: ¿O sea que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de donde pueda estar Mugiwara? -cuestiona introduciéndose en la conversación- …¿Me pregunto como se las habrá arreglado para salir de un Calm Belt él solo?

Sanji: [Sabía que ese idiota podía arreglárselas solo, pero esto es ridículo] Bueno, era de esperarse de nuestro capitán

Zoro: Ni que lo digas, pero, si salió, ahora nos falta saber donde está

Dragon: No exactamente...pero.. antes que me pregunten cualquier otra cosa, déjenme decirles algo chiquillos…A partir de ahora van a necesitar más que fuerza física para sobrevivir, si es que aún desean ser nakamas de mi hijo…-dijo serio, claro que los jóvenes piratas no entienden la analogía-

Sanji: ¿Más que fuerza física, a que se refiere? –nadie de la tripulación entendió el significado de esa frase del padre del novato de 300 Md B$-

Dragon: Eso lo descubrirán ustedes mismos –volviendo a dejarlos con dudas y sonriendo de esa manera tan seria-...mañana ustedes partirán del West Blue, de hay arréglenselas ustedes solos

Todos salen de la casa abordan el barco en el que suponía vendría Luffy, zarparon a los pocos minutos, y al cabo de 3 horas, llegan una isla en ruinas, casi irreconocible, sólo la morena parece darse cuenta de que isla se trataba, pues a lo lejos se veía lo que quedó del tronco del gran árbol que una vez adornara la isla

Robin: [Esa isla es….. o_0, no, no puede ser] –sus ojos se fijan en lo que antes era su hogar-

Desembarcan y todos estaban molestos, pues creían que sería mejor buscar a su Senchou, sólo Nami nota lo alterada que está al llegar a esta isla

Zoro: ¿Se puede saber que isla es esta? ¡Aquí no hay más que escombros! ¬.¬

Dragon: Será mejor que moderes tu boca.. y no es cualquier isla –habló todavía más serio-….esto es lo que quedó de la tierra de los eruditos….Ohara, antiguo hogar de Nico Olivia…..

Nami: ¿Esta es tu isla natal Robin? –solo de ver como la dejaron hace 20 años, le causaba rabia-

Sanji: ¿Nico Olivia?, Robin-swan….¿Ella es algún pariente suyo?

Robin: …Ella…ella era mi madre –revela a toda la tripulación, dejándolos atónitos, de nuevo-

Chopper: ¿Acaso usted conoció a la madre de Robin? o//////0

Dragon: Si..y no solo a ella, síganme, ahora verán el motivo por el que los traje.

Sólo avanzan por la isla, hasta que ven una lápida grande que parecía, fue construida hace poco menos de 20 años.. el epitafio citaba:

''Aquí descansan los restos de Nico Olivia y los héroes de esta tierra que desafiaron al Seifu Sekai''

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos de nuevo, pues ninguno se esperaba algo así, no sabían como expresar su pésame a Robin, y algo que notó la ex-Miss All Sunday era que al pie de la lápida estaba una caja pequeña

Dragon: Abre esa caja, es mi regalo para ti, Robin

Robin: ¿Regalo? –la toma y al abrirla ve 2 cuadros pequeños boca-abajo, voltea el 1ero y al ver la foto su rostro expresaba una alegría nunca antes vista por sus nakamas, incluso lloraba de felicidad

Brook: Robin-San, ¿Que es lo que vio?

Robin le muestra la foto a sus nakamas y lo que ven los sorprende, era una foto de Olivia con todos los eruditos de Ohara y esta cargaba a Robin cuando todavía era un bebé. Hacía tiempo que la morena no veía de nuevo el rostro de su madre, aunque sea en un retrato, sus nakamas se alegraron por ella

Robin: Arigatou, Dragon-san n/////n ^_^ [ya tengo una foto que atesorar] –pensaba mientras abrazaba el cuadro fuertemente contra su pecho-

Dragon: Ahora ve la 2da foto Robin, las conservé especialmente para ti

La morena levanta el marco, y la imagen la deja sin palabras, era un asombro tremendo….nada que ver con la alegría producida por el retrato anterior

Robin: Go…Go…¡¿Gol D. Roger?! –la foto mostraba a una Olivia 'disciplinando' a un borracho Roger junto a una mujer rubia, mientras que Dragon en la imagen veía la escena con una expresión ¬.¬- ¡¿Usted y mi madre conocieron a Gol D. Roger?!, ¿Y quien es esa mujer? –de la impresión deja caer el cuadro, Usopp lo levanta e igual de impactado que la arqueóloga lo muestra al resto de los presentes-

Dragon: Esa mujer es Portugas D. Rouge…la madre de Ace

Sanji: ¡WOW, la madre de Robin-swan y Ace-san si que eran hermosas! –sus hormonas lo volvían a descontrolar- ¿Me pregunto que habrá visto Rouge en alguien como Gol D. Roger? –comenta ligeramente, pero el resto, en especial las chicas, pensarían detenidamente sobre lo que dijo el rubio-

Chopper: Etto…señor Dragon..¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –temeroso, el pequeño doctor se esconde detrás de Robin-

Dragon: Adelante, pero no creas que responderé a todo lo que me pregunten..

Chopper: ¿Nos contaría…como era la madre de Luffy? , digo..si puedo preguntar u_u –apenas y terminó la pregunta, por temor a alguna represalia por parte del edificador de aquella gran lápida-

Nami: [¿Me pregunto como será….la madre de Luffy?] /////

Pellona: ¿Qué?, ¿Ansiosa de saber algo sobre tu futura suegra? –le susurra a la navegante, de tal forma que sólo ella oiga lo que le dice-

Nami: ¡Piérdete, mocosa entrometida! –la golpea con su Perfect Clima Tact-

Dragon aún permanecía sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que ni por error, dejan pasar los presentes, Nami y Pellona detienen su pelea…y notaron que la expresión de ese hombre era de un poco de nostalgia, no necesitaron palabras para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba…

Dragon: Bien..creo que es hora de salir de esta isla..mañana ustedes comenzarán a navegar de nuevo…, sólo para que lo sepan..Rayleght ya esta enterado de la situación, Kuma se lo dijo en ese mismo día, para mañana el llegará con su barco..creo que su viaje a las islas Gyojin se pospondrá por un poco más de tiempo…andando

Todos se soprenden después de recibir tal noticia, pero no comentan nada al respecto Dragon concluye la visita a lo que queda de la tierra de los Eruditos, él es el primero en subir al barco, no le gusta que le pregunten sobre su pasado, los demás lo seguían desde una distancia moderada, mientras conversaban entre ellos

Robin: Me pregunto que conflicto se dio en la Grand Line, para que Dragon-san nos sacara lo más rápido posible

Nami: Buena pregunta….pero supongo que eso no nos lo dirá 'Dragon-san' –estaba alegre por Robin, y lo que el padre de 'su' idiota capitán había compartido con la tripulación, pero seguía enojada con ese hombre- aunque supongo que debió ser algo grande

Zoro: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso…aunque aún no estoy seguro muy bien porqué…

Usopp: ¿A que te refieres Zoro?, ¿No creerás que Luffy esté muerto verdad? –pregunta muy nervioso-

Zoro: No es eso…-dijo serio- supongo que tu también lo sientes, ¿No, Robin?

Robin: Si…yo también creo que eso va más allá de lo que podamos imaginar, aunque…., no, nada, son ideas mías, olvídenlo –siguió avanzando, pero meditaría seriamente sobre las palabras del encapuchado- [pero…para que Dragon-san nos ofreciera desintegrar la banda, y que no se molestara, si lo hiciéramos…..]

De pronto Nami se integra a la charla..

Nami: Oye Robin…Ahora que lo recuerdo…en Shabondy, le preguntaste a Rayleight-san sobre algo llamado 'La voluntad de los D.' y al oír el apellido 'D.' de Roger…¿Acaso ellos son parientes?, ¿O que significa la D.?

Robin se desconcierta con la pregunta, pues no sabe como responderla, pero Dragon alcanza a oír la pregunta

Dragon: Oye chica…¿Estás interesada en saber algo sobre "La voluntad de los D."?, así que Robin..se te olvidó decirles el verdadero nombre de Roger, bien pequeña, ¿estas interesada en saber algo?

Nami: Si, cuéntenos por favor, Dragon-san –de pronto, le entraba a la ''gata ladrona'' hambre de conocimientos

Robin: ¿Acaso usted sabe algo sobre eso?, ¿Dragon-san?

Dragon sólo sigue avanzando y cuando todos están en la misma habitación, se sienta y pareciera que desea conversar un poco con ellos

Dragon: Si, Robin, recuerda que yo ayudaba a tu madre con sus exploraciones en busca de los Poneglyph


	20. Capítulo 12 'Preparativos'

Capítulo 12 "Más revelaciones antes de zarpar''

Mientras regresaban a la isla, Dragon se encontraba en la sala del barco conversando con la tripulación de su hijo, ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a la bahía y desembarcaran

Dragon: En efecto, se lo que es 'La voluntad de los D.'…pero no puedo decírselos en estos momentos

Nami: ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué no quiere decirnos eso?

Dragon:….Si se los dijera ahora…-guarda silencio por unos momentos- la muerte de Olivia, Clover, Saul y la ayuda que Aokiji le dio a Robin ese día hece 20 años, habría sido en vano, ¿Acaso sabes porqué la Marina usó la Buster Call en Ohara? –la mira a los ojos directamente-

Usopp: Ahora que lo menciona…¿Por qué atacaron una isla de eruditos?

Franky: Nico Robin y yo éramos las llaves para las armas ancestrales, lo poco que sé es que Robin nee-chan puede leer piedras llamadas Poneglyph, lo que tenga que ver con el apellido D. y el resto de la historia lo desconozco, sólo sabía que Roger llevaba la D. en su nombre, pues mi maestro, Tom-san me lo dijo

Dragon: Aparentemente alguien hizo su tarea –felicitando a Franky- y si…en esas piedras está escrita la historia del siglo vacío, pero no sólo eso…en esas piedras, están escrita también la ubicación de armas antiguas de destrucción masiva llamadas ''Armas ancestrales'', el Seifu Sekai usó el pretexto de las armas para atacar esa isla, aunque lo que más les preocupara era que el mundo entero conociera el significado de la D. –todos se sorprenden, a excepción de Franky y Robin, y mantienen su atención en le relato- por eso la Marina cambió el nombre del rey de los piratas a Gold Roger [que originales ¬_¬]

Chopper: Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero.. ¿Saul?, ¿Quien era el?

Dragon: ¿Te refieres al ex Vice-Almirante Jaguar D. Saul?, el fue el que desertó de la Marina para ayudar a Olivia a Regresar a Ohara, poco antes de que se llevara a cabo la Búster Call

Pellona: ¿Jaguar D. Saul?, ¿Acaso hay más personas con la 'D.' en su nombre?

Nami: Wow…eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero, aún no nos ha dicho que significa la D. –se levanta, pero Robin la sujeta de la muñeca-

Robin: Asi está bien, déjalo así Nami, creo que sabes a que me refiero ¿No? –Nami recuerda la charla con Rayleight y el que Robin al final decidiera buscar las respuestas ella misma-

Dragon: Bien parece que minutos llegaremos, me retiro, y los veo mañana al medio día en la 'mansión', buenas noches –se dirige a la cubierta, dejándolos solos-

Franky: Así que Rayleight-san nos traerá al Sunny, bueno, debo admitir que Dragon ha planeado esto a ¡SUPEER! detalle, bueno, de esto a haber sido capturados por Kizaru, creo que no nos fue tan mal o_0

Brook: Pero aún seguimos sin saber donde está Luffy-san

Sanji: Descuida, el es un completo baka, pero sabe como sobrevivir, sólo es cuestión de buscarlo –trata de tranquilizar a la tripulación al mismo tiempo que prende un cigarrillo-

A los pocos minutos, llegan y salen rápidamente del barco, mientras van platicando, esta vez saben por sí solos llegar a su 'hotel'

Brook: No me esperaba que por eso nos hubiera llevado allá, ¿Como se encuentra Robin-san?

Robin: Bien, gracias por preguntar, no me esperaba esto del padre de mi capitán ^_^ -refiriéndose a la visita y a los cuadros-

Nami: Bueno chicos, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano, para que vayan preparando sus cosas, entre más rápido nos vayamos mañana, mejor para nosotros, nos iremos de esta isla en cuanto llegue Rayleight-san

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se disponían a dormir, mañana comenzarían un nuevo viaje..sólo que esta vez lo harían sin Luffy, al día siguiente Nami y Robin se levantan temprano, así como Sanji quien ahora le prepara el desayuno a sus nakamas y las revolucionarias que recogieran a Chopper

Rev I: Vaya, si que tu cocina es exquisita, asi que tu eras el asistente del chef en jefe del Baratie

Rev J: Tu cocina se volverá legendaria en el Esat Blue, y con suerte, en todo el mundo también, alumno de Zeff y nakama de Mugiwara no Luffy…

Sanji: Si quieren más, yo con gusto les preparo más comida mis hermosas señoritas –alababa al par de hermosas chicas-

Zoro: Hay va de nuevo el Ero-cook ¬_¬, no tiene remedio

Sanji: ¡Tu te callas, marimo!, ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?! –le reta el Chef al espadachín-

Zoro: Cuando gustes –contestó desafiante- [veamos cuanto ha mejorado en estos días]

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar su riña diaria, pero Nami 'los detiene' a golpes, mientras que las chicas veían divertidas la escena, o casi todas, mientras que Usopp sube al techo y Sanji regresa a la cocina por órdenes de las ladies, Zoro se va a su cuarto a dormir

Pellona: ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para andar golpeando a mi Kumashi-marimo kun, eeeh!? –le reclama encarándola ferozmente-

Nami: ¡¿Y crees que por ser la novia de tal baka ya me vas a decir que hacer?! ¡Anda y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos!

Estaban a punto de volver a pelear, hasta que Robin las detiene con su habilidad, y las tranquiliza, al poco tiempo, el artillero grita desde la azotea

Usopp: ¡Chicos!, -llorando a moco tendido- ¡Nuestro Thousand Sunny ya viene!

Todos a excepción de Zoro salen a la playa para verlo llegar, estaban alegres de poder surcar nuevamente los mares junto a su barco, Rayleight, que venía con Hatchinn, Keimi y Pakkun los saludaban, a los pocos minutos, ya el barco tocaba tierra firme, desembarcan rápidamente y se acercan a los jóvenes piratas

Rayleight: Oh, parece que todos están bien, me alegro, saben al principio dudaba sobre la palabra de Kuma, pero….parece que terminó siendo cierto, bueno, tendrán que perdonarme, pero, debido a ciertas circunstancias ajenas a mi, no pude realizar el Coating para su viaje a las Islas Gyojin, pero a cambio tengo algo igual o mejor que eso….Franky, toma –le da una maleta que dentro contiene varios libros y algunos esquemas y planos

Franky: ¿Rayleight-san, que es esto?

Rayleight: Debido a que ya no podré regresar a Shabondy, decidí que lo mejor sería que te enseñaras a ser ingeniero en Coating, sin dudarlo traje todo lo que te pueda servir para que sean un excelente ingeniero, y como fuiste alumno de Tom, así que eres el más indicado para realizar esa labor

Franky: ¡Eso es SUPEEER fantástico!, pero…¿Cómo supo que yo fui alumno del creador del Oro Jackson?

O_o

Rayleight: No lo sé, tal vez fue el hecho de que este barco me recuerda mucho al nuestro, ahora.. si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que tratar con Dragon, me retiro, con suerte, llenaré mis suministros de Sake xD –agitando su botella de Sake-

Es guiado por unas revolucionarias a la casa en la que estaba viviendo el hijo del hombre que le diera muchos problemas a Roger hace tiempo, dejando a los Mugiwara no Kaizoku con Hatchinn y Keimi

Sanji: Keimi-chan n////n, ¿Estas alegre de verme? –bailando alrededor de la sirena-

Keimi: Me alegro de que estén bien –sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse llorosos-, y cuéntenme, ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

Nami: Bien, a casi todos nos fue bien… ^_^ jeje –pero se desanima un poco, por la ausencia de Luffy-

Keimi: Gomenasai, TT_TT, por mi culpa, terminaron siendo separados en Shabondy . ¡buaaaah! –recordaba el horror que había sido transmitido en Shabondy hace varios días desde Marineford-

Robin: Descuida…la abraza y trata de consolarla- ya te habíamos dicho que eso no fue tu culpa, además, dudo que alguno de nosotros se arrepienta de ese incidente, así que, por favor, deja de llorar ¿si? ^_^

Nami: Robin tiene razón, deja de ser tan dura contigo misma, mejor deberías estar alegre de que salimos ilesos o_0 xD

Keimi: Pero, etto…yo.. ok, gracias n////n


	21. Capítulo 13 'Surcando rumbo a East Blue'

Capítulo 13 ''Surcando hacia el East Blue''

Los Mugiwara e incluso, Pellona trataron de consolar a Keimi, pero estos notaron que aunque estaba feliz de verlos, algo la estaba atormentando, Robin y Nami veían atentamente a Keimi, Pakkun y Hatchin, por sus expresiones, sabían que algo grande había sucedido, por sus mentes cruzaba la idea de preguntar que era, pero por respeto a sus sentimientos, decidieron no cuestionar algo tan incómodo, mientras los Gyojin van a donde está Rayleight, ellas por alguna extraña razón, pensaban que si los seguían, tal vez se enterarían de lo que pasó, claro que dudaron un momento, pero era inevitable que, en su curiosidad y temor propi,o no desearan quedarse con la duda, así que ambas deciden seguirlas a escondidas, el resto de la tripulación decide entrar al Sunny a preparar sus cosas para zarpar…aunque aún no saben a donde ir

Rayleight: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos..Dragon-Kun, ¿A que se debe tu llamado?

Dragon: Rayleight-San, ¿Le gustaría ir al grano con las formalidades? –pide con su temperamento serio-

Rayleight: Cierto..no tenemos mucho tiempo…Desde la muerte de Shirohige, en todo el mundo se ha desatado una nueva era [por no mencionar la de Ace] de piratería, me sorprendió que no te involucraras en el conflicto en Mariejoa

Los Gyojin sólo se rompieron a llorar tras hablar sobre la muerte del hombre que salvara a su isla del infierno causado por la era de los piratas creada por Roger, y los abusos de la Marina, aunque Nami y Robin no entendían el porque ellos lamentaban la muerte de Edward Newgate

Keimi: [¡Maldito Kurohige!] ¡Ese hombre fue el responsable de esa guerra!

Hatchin: [Por suerte Jimbei-san estaba hay para proteger a Mugiwara] -pensaba afligido-

Dragon: Bueno, tenía otras cosas que hacer, además….no necesito aliarme con piratas para seguir en esta guerra, yo y mi ejercito podemos acabar con el Seifu-Sekai completamente solos, claro que estoy consciente de que todavía falta camino por recorrer, [no obstante…ya llegará mi turno de pelear…], pero no es mi intención colgarme de las batallas de los demás

Nami y Robin: [¡¿Shirohige murió?!] –la noticia es más grande y trascendente de lo que pensaban-

Robin: [Así que a eso se refería Dragon-san…pero eso no nos dice mucho, ¿Por qué Keimi-san lloraría por la muerte de un pirata tan infame como Shirohige?]

Nami: [¿Qué habría hecho Newgate para que ella llorara?] -trata de analizar la forma de su llanto, pero nota que es de tristeza-

Robin: [Asi que ellos estimaban a Newgate, pero..¿Quién será ese hombre del que Keimi habla tan despectivamente?] O.o

Rayleight: Bueno..ellos ya están reunidos…¿No vas a informarles sobre lo que está sucediendo en el mundo entero?

Dragon: No..yo ya hice demasiado sacándolos de la Grand Line, así que ellos deberán arreglárselas solos, no por ser nakamas de Luffy les serviré todo en bandeja de plata..

Nami: Robin nee-chan…creo que es hora de ir al Sunny…ya nos enteraremos después que sucedió [pero..no sé porque pero cada vez que pienso en eso, mi corazón parece salirse de mi pecho…¿Tan grave será la situación actual?] –pensaba mientras ambas mujeres se retiran sigilosamente para no ser descubiertas, aunque Dragon y Rayleight ya se habían percatado de su presencia, y deciden actuar como si no se hubieran dado cuenta-

Ambas mujeres se quedan pensando un momento, y después se encuentran mirándose una a la otra..recordando el enlace que hay entre Shirohige y ellos… el Comandante de la 2da división de Piratas de Shirohige y Monkey D. Luffy son hermanos adoptivos

Robin: O_o… Nami-san…¿No creerá que Ace-san..? -le preguntó pensativa y sorprendida a su ''amiga''-

Nami: O.o…¡¡TENEMOS QUE IR AL SUNNY-GO DE INMEDIATO!! -ambas mujeres corren frenéticas hacia su navío, y al llegar, la navegante rápidamente ordena preparar todo y Robin a supervisar las cosas, sólo esperarían para despedirse de los Gyojin-

Zoro y Sanji notan la consternación que expresaban las chicas, no obstante, ninguno de ellos se molestaría en preguntar que sucede, Sanji planeaba preguntarles, pero parece que esta vez se contiene, no desea incomodar a sus ''ladies''

Franky: [¿Qué clase de ¡SUPEEER! mosco les habrá picado a esas 2?] -pensaba el carpintero al verlas tan alteradas- Bueno, creo que no las culpo, ya quiero irme de esta isla

Rayleight y Dragon acaban su conversación y todos a excepción del Revolucionario, salen al muelle para despedirse de los novatos, y justo cuando iban a subir el ancla, Dragon sale de la casa y para ese momento, Robin se da cuenta de que algo faltaba, y era el mejor regalo material que había recibido en años

Robin: Franky-san, espere, todavía falta algo, no me tardo, regreso enseguida –le anuncia sin esperar siquiera a pedir permiso- [maldición, por poco me voy sin las fotos que me dio Dragon-san]

Franky: O.0..Como gustes, pero no te tardes, ¿Ok? –le grita, a lo que la morena le responde con un movimiento de su brazo-

Robin finalmente llega a la habitación, y al ver sus cuadros, aliviada, los mete delicadamente en una mochila pequeña, pero Dragon la sorprende desde la puerta

Dragon: ¿Dime, ya aceptaste la propuesta?, ¿O tendré que preguntarle a la navegante? [recordando el rubor que cubría el rostro de aquella chica días atrás –recargado en el marco de la puerta-

Robin: ¡Ni se le ocurra mencionarle algo a ella! –le reclama furiosa, pero al hacerlo, sólo se complica más las cosas para ella misma- [¿Porqué diablos actué como una chiquilla celosa?]

Dragon: Bien..si no te sientes a gusto con la idea de que ella lo sepa, entonces, creo que te debo…un regalo más –saca un pequeño cofre con una pequeña llave encadenada y un mapa, acto seguido se acerca a la hija de Olivia- esto lo usarás, a su debido momento… -refiriéndose al cofre-

Robin: ¿Que es? –intenta abrirlo con la llave, pero el padre de Luffy la detiene- ¿Porqué no pue…?

Dragon: Dije que lo abrirías a su debido momento –se aleja un poco de ella y regresa recargarse en la puerta- por cierto…¿Ya saben a donde irán ahora?

Robin: ..No lo sé, supongo que a la Grand Line…. –soltó desesperanzada, en eso Dragon le comenta a la musa morena- comenta-

Dragon: East Blue…Villa Fucshia…no se te ocurra decirle a ellos que te dije esto -Robin se queda mirando el cofre y el mapa-

Robin: ¿Y como sabre cuando debo abrirlo? -para cuando regresa la mirada a la puerta, Dragon está por salir del cuarto-

Dragon: Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú..-es todo lo que le responde-

Dragon se retira en cuanto dice eso, Robin se queda pensando que eso bien podría ser una pista, al reaccionar, trata de hablar con ese hombre, pero pronto se da cuenta de que está sola-

Robin: Wow…bueno..supongo que eso lo tomaré como una despedida n_n –la hermosa arqueóloga regresa al muelle para abordar el Sunny-Go, pensando en lo que dijo Dragon-

Chopper: ¿Que se te olvidó, Robin? -como respuesta ella le enseña los cuadros- Ah bueno..por cierto...¿A nadie más se le ha olvidado algo? -todos negaron haber dejado algo- Bueno n_n

Brook: Yohohohoho, ahora sólo falta despedirnos de ellos -esperaron pacientemente a que ellos llegaran al muelle y se fueron a despedir de ellos-

Keimi: Buena suerte chicos y - sus ojos comienzan a lubricarse por el llanto que viene- ¡¡POR FAVOR, ENCUENTREN y SALVEN A LUFFY-CHIN!! TT_TT buaaaaa

Desde ese momento, se dan cuenta de que Luffy puede estar en graves problemas, cosa que alarma partcularmente a las chicas, Nami se acerca a ella y la abraza

Nami: Descuida Keimi, lo encontraremos, te lo puedo asegurar -decidida le dice al oído, tratando de contener su propio llanto, cosa y apenas logra- [Luffy..esto es más grave de lo que pensaba]

Robin: Puedes estar tranquila Keimi-san n_n, nosotros salvaremos a nuestro idiota Senchou n_n -tratando de animarla, y al mismo tiempo, tranquilizarse a sí misma lo más que pudiera-

Franky: ¿Porquén nos tomas, eh, Keimi nee-chan? claro que lo lograremos -haciendo su clásica pose- somos la mejor ¡SUPEER! tripulación

Keimi finalmente se repone y los despide muy alegre, el barco se va alejando y al cabo de unas decenas de minutos, el barco se pierde de vista completamente, pues Franky usa el Coup da Burst, Pellona asustada se aferraba a Zoro, y este obvio, solo se sonroja y al aterrizar de nuevo en el océano, lo primero que hace la tripulación es darle la bienvenida ''temporal'' a Pellona, para después discutir que hacer

Usopp: Bueno..¿Por donde comenzamos a buscarlo? -el primero en preguntar fué el artillero- yo sugiero que comenzemos por la Grand Line

Sanji: ¡Serás idiota!, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Dragon dijo que ese lugar está más inestable que nunca?, puede que ahora sean menos las probabilidades de que nos arresten, pues estamos todos juntos, pero eso no significa que debamos empezar por alguno de los Blues, además...recuerda que Luffy ya no está en la isla que Kuma le escogió a el

Chopper: ¿Entonces por donde deberíamos empezar? TT_TT –tímidamente pregunta el pequeño doctor-

Todos (a excepción de Nami, Robin y Zoro) comenzaban a discutir como locos, hasta que Nami interrumpe la discusión a base de coscorrones a todos ellos

Nami: Primero hay que ponernos de acuerdo....primero hay que oír sugerencias..pero como ya todos ustedes hicieron esa parte, faltamos nosotras...etto..¿Robin? -le otorga la palabra a su compañera-

Robin: Yo creo que esa decisión le corresponde a Zoro-san -esa respuesta deja con la boca abierta a todos, especialmente a Zoro, Sanji y Brook, sólo Franky y Chopper parecen saber porqué-

Sanji: ¿Y porque el baka marimo tiene que decidir eso Robin-swan? -se quejaba el chef- ¿Algo le hiciste a Robin-swan verdad? maldito -iba a echarle la bronca como de costumbre, pero sería regañado por la ''Mujer demonio''-

Robin: ¡Sanji-san! -le llama la atención al rubio, este se eriza al momento- Si mal no recuerdo, Zoro-san es el miembro más antiguo de la tripulación ¿no?

Nami y Usopp responden dándole la razón a la musa morena

Brook: Yohohoho, eso si no lo sabía, yo creía que era Sanji-san

Robin: Y como el miembro más antiguo, debe ejercer su cargo como 1er oficial -mirando seria a Sanji y a Zoro-, en ausencia de nuestro Senchou, el queda al mando del Thousand Sunny -aún seria, sabe que se necesita a alguien a la cabeza para liderar a la tripulación-

Ahora si todos quedan con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Zoro, el nunca se había sentido como el 2do al mando, pero..en cierta forma, eso le daba satisfacción..ahora podría darle ordenes a Sanji.

Sanji: ¡NOOO! ¡Yo no pienso acatar ordenes de ese baka!, simplemente me niego, no, Robin-swan, esto debe ser un mal entendido, porque no mejor ponemos como 1era oficial a Nami-chan -bailando con corazones en los ojos como de costumbre-

Robin: ¿Acaso dudas de la confianza que Luffy le tiene a Zoro-san?

Sanji no supo que decir, si bien era cierto que sólo Robin y Zoro seguían las ordenes de Luffy por muy estúpidas que fueran, todavía no le agradaba la idea de tener que obedecer a Zoro

Pero no sólo Sanji está sorprendido, toda la tripulación está en la misma situación, aunque ninguno estaba en contra de que Zoro fuese el capitán por ahora..

Nami: Bien Zoro...¿Que haremos? ¿Grand Line o los 4 Blues? -acepta la idea de Robin....pero ella aún no está completamente de acuerdo, no porque no confíe en Zoro..sino porque no le agradaba que ''remplazara'' a ''SU'' Senchou, aunque sea en estos momentos tan difíciles para ellos-

Zoro pensó detenidamente que es lo que harían, era la primera vez que el debía decidir que hacer, era algo nuevo para el, pero consciente de su pésimo sentido de orientación, acepta sugerencias, sabe que no es un puesto a la ligera, ahora sobre sus hombros caía la estabilidad de la banda

Zoro: ¿Tienes algún destino en mente, Robin? -preguintó ansioso de respuestas-

Robin: Etto..-está nerviosa, pero respira profundo y prosigue- ..East Blue....Villa Fucshia....según sé, ese es un buen lugar para buscar información sobre casi todos los piratas de ese mar, encontré este mapa en la biblioteca de Dragon, puede servirnos -se lo entrega a Nami-

Zoro: Nami...¿Cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar? [Villa Fucshia...creo haber oído algo antes sobre esa isla]

Nami: Según este mapa, una semana, pero en el camino hay una pequeña isla, podremos abastecernos hay, llegaremos en 3 días

Zoro: Pues está decidido...fija el curso, iremos a Villa Fucshia, pero vamos primero a re-abastecernos de provisiones


	22. Capítulo 14 'Una isla en problemas'

Capítulo 14 'Una isla en problemas'

Ya van 3 días desde que el Thousand Sunny había abandonado la isla en la que fueron reunidos, gracias al Líder Revolucionario, surcaban tranquilamente en el East Blue hacia su siguiente destino, una isla comerciante, ideal para abastecerse de provisiones, Zoro quien se encontraba en la torre de vigía, anuncia al resto de la tripulación mediante el Den-Den Mushi que llegarían en poco tiempo, afortunadamente para ellos, ningún habitante nota su presencia en las costas

Nami: Bien, podremos comprar lo que sea, aún tenemos los 200 millones de Berrys que sacamos de Triller Bark, así que compraremos únicamente lo necesario ¿Entendieron? -mirando especialmente a Chopper, Usopp y Brook, por su costumbre de comprar cosas inútiles-

Nami pasa a repartir un poco de lo que gastarán; a Robin 3000B$, a Sanji 1000B$, a Franky 1500B$, al resto (a excepción de Brook y Zoro) les da apenas 300B$, a Pellona no pensaba darle, pero, tomando en cuenta que no es una mala persona y que ayudó a Zoro, le da 1000B$, aunque aún sigue enojada con ella por cierto comentario sobre novios

Brook, Chopper, Usopp: ¡Entendido! –saludando militarmente, por miedo a esa chica-

Pellona: Bien, iré a ver a Zoro-Kun n///n, Nami-san, Robin-san, me retiro horororo –sube hacia el puesto de vigilancia, para ver a su 'novio', y al verlo sentado de rodillas en el suelo meditando lo abraza eufóricamente por la espalda- ¡Marimo-kun! ^_^

Zoro: ¡¿Qué te eh dicho sobre eso?! ¡Mi nombre es ZORO! –le reclama a su 'chica', pues no le gusta que use ese apodo- [¿Quién se cree esta para llamarme así?] bueno..por cierto… ¿No vas a pedirle dinero a Nami? –esperaba que se fuera al oír eso-

Pellona: Si, de hecho me dio 1000 B$ con la condición de que no te prestara nada horororo, ¿Porqué la pregunta, acaso deseas acompañarme de compras? –le pregunta coquetamente-

Zoro: ¡No!, ni que fuera tu sirviente –bufó molesto- ve tu con esa bruja avara o Robin, pero a mi no me metas en tus asuntos –trata de zafarse del abrazo, pero es inútil-

Pellona: ¡Humhn!, pues te aguantas y vienes conmigo te guste o no, no eres kawaii cuando te niegas a obedecerme .

Zoro: ¿Te das cuenta que si me hablas así, te tiraría por la borda? –le amenaza con una sonrisa malvada, pero ella cambia el abrazo por uno más provocativo- recuerda que ahora yo estoy al mando en este barco

Pellona: Hazlo si te atreves –le desafía y a la vez susurra sensualmente al oído- después de todo..¿Quien fue la que te atendió médicamente cuando estábamos en esa isla? –comienza acariciar sus bien tonificados pecho y abdomen- Tener que curar tus heridas….bañarte….vestirte…vendarte- creo que no estás en posición para negarte ¿o si?

Zoro simplemente no reaccionaba a las caricias de la Gothic Lolita, no porque no le agradaran, si no porque no le daría a ella la satisfacción de controlarlo, por otro lado, la peli rosada se dio cuenta que no sería fácil 'dominarlo' , así que ella decide girarse y robarle un beso, cosa que sorprende al espadachín, pero dicho beso no duraría mucho, pues el la separa de sus labios, tomándola por los hombros

Zoro: Creo que será mejor que bajemos a la borda, ya pronto desembarcaremos –se levanta rápidamente y baja por las escaleras- [¡Esa chiquilla me quiere volver loco! O.o . u///u]

Pellona: Poco a poco, Roronoa Zoro….tu serás mío ^////^ kyaaaa –baja por el ascensor y se encuentra con toda la tripulación cerca del mascarón del navío pirata-

Y en efecto, ya estaban a unas decenas de metros de arribar al muelle, no obstante, Franky decide llegar a la isla por detrás, argumentando a Zoro que no deseaba ahuyentar a los comerciantes establecidos en la isla, el 1er oficial acepta esa explicación, y ordena a todos mantener un perfil bajo, pues sólo están de paso, eso lo incluye a el mismo, ya desembarcando, todos se reúnen en el muelle

Robin: Zoro-san…¿Desea que alguien se quede a cuidar el barco?

Zoro: ….Ahora que lo mencionas…Franky instaló recientemente un sistema de seguridad en el timón y el ancla, pero por si acaso…Brook, quedate en el Sunny

Brook: Yohohoho, me parece bien, además que espantaría a las señoritas que habiten en la isla –consciente de su situación-

Nami: ¿Bien…nos dividimos en grupos…. Zoro? [Todavía no puedo creer que él ahora esté al mando..pero Robin tiene razón…cuando Usopp dejó la tripulación el fue el que mantuvo la unión y la disciplina…] –todavía no se acostumbra a la ''nueva administración''-

Sanji : Yo iré con Nami-chan y Robin-swan –haciendo el ridículo como de costumbre-

Robin: Si me lo permiten, sugiero que quedemos de la siguiente manera: Nami, yo y Franky en un grupo; Sanji, Chopper y Usopp en otro –al oír las agrupaciones, Sanji se deprime-, no se si usted vaya de compras también o prefiera…

Pellona: Zoro me llevará de compras –ataja rápidamente, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Verdad, Zoro-kun? n///n

Sanji: ¡Thene!, ¿¡Por qué el baka marimo y Franky tienen que ir con las chicas!?

Usopp: Descuida, ya habrá otra oportunidad para eso, anda, que no tenemos mucho tiempo –se lo lleva agarrándole de un hombro- además, así estaremos más juntos y no tendremos que esperar a que Zoro encuentre el camino de vuelta al Sunny-go

Los 3 grupos siguieron rutas diferentes, Nami, Robin y Franky por el sur, Sanji, Chopper y Usopp por el oeste, y Zoro y Pellona por el este, afortunadamente para ellos, sus carteles de recompensa todavía no llegaban a esa isla, no obstante, el nombre ''Mugiwara no aichibi'' era más que conocido. Todo iba bien en cierta parte de la isla, hasta que surge un problema, unos piratas se apoderan de la taberna que está en el centro de la isla y no piensan permitir que nadie más entre y beba en el establecimiento

Aldeano: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de esta isla!? –pregunta entre enojado y con miedo-

???: ¿Quiénes somos y que queremos? –le responde un pirata, delgado, vistiendo un poco extravagante-....¡Somos los piratas de Sarkiss! ¡Y a ti no te debería importar lo que queremos –lo golpea en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo-

¿?: Cierto, mientras respeten nuestras reglas, nadie saldrá herido, ¿Entendieron, pedazos de basura? –reclama un hombre de cabellera azul celeste con gabardina blanca y unas dagas kukri- ¡Así que vete mientras aún estás vivo jajajaja!, vengan chicos, vamos a beber más, y a cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarnos, lo pagará muy caro-

Él y 'su' tripulación ingresan nuevamente al bar, ya habían echado, incluso a la dueña de la taberna y a su pequeño hijo, y por si fuera poco, fuera del edificio, habían marcado el lugar con la bandera de Doflamingo

Tabernera: Vámonos hijo, si nos quedamos, esos hombres podrían lastimarte –la mujer trata de irse de la plaza con su hijo, pero este se niega a abandonar su hogar y la taberna de su madre, sin embargo, su hijo se niega a entregar la taberna a esos piratas

Hiruzen: ¡Madre!, no pienso permitir que esos piratas se apoderen de nuestra taberna, ¡¿Qué seguirá después, la isla entera?! –se levanta y se para afuera de la taberna- ¡Hey sucios piratas!, ¡Vengan y peleen como hombres!

Uno de ellos sale, y al ver al chico, sonríe sádicamente, la mujer, temerosa de que algo pueda pasar, golpea en la cabeza al niño y ambos se 'arrodillan', aunque la madre arrodilla a su hijo

Tabernera: Por favor….perdone a mi hijo por su imprudencia, nosotros ya nos vamos, disfruten del sake –toma en brazos a su hijo y salen corriendo del centro del pueblo hacia el sur-

El pirata re-ingresa satisfecho a la cantina y no se vuelve a presentar algún incidente con los habitantes de la isla

Sarkiss: Parece que sólo la madre usaba la cabeza jajaja, que chico más estúpido –reía cínicamente mientras seguía tomando-

Los Mugiwara no Kaizoku recorrían la isla tranquilamente cada grupo por su lado, hasta que la noticia de la taberna, recorre toda la isla, notaron que los habitantes comenzaron a evitar pasar por el centro del pueblo

Nami: Me pregunto que habrá pasado, ¿Qué les parece si vamos para allá, Nee-chan, Franky?

Robin: No lo sé..puede que no sea una buena idea, pero…no niego que tengo curiosidad-

Iban con rumbo al centro, cuando la tabernera, accidentalmente, choca con Robin, provocando que cayeran de trasero ambas mujeres , al principio Nami iba a reclamarle a la señora, pero cuando vio que su rostro denotaba tristeza y que su cuerpo mostraba pequeñas huellas de agresión física, al igual que su pequeño hijo, se dispone a ayudarla a levantarse y son llevadas a un hospital para ser atendidos, ella se hace cargo de los gastos médicos

Tabernera: Etto..Gracias, no le pedí disculpas por el choque de hace rato, gomenasai u_u

Robin: Eso es lo de menos –sonríe alegre, pero luego la mira seria- pero…. pareciera que huían de alguien…¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?, etto..si es que puedo preguntar claro está

Tabernera: No, no es nada, descuide, no se moleste, es nuestro problema –le sonríe falsamente, pues no desea que ellas salgan lastimadas-

Hiruzen: Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte...¡Habría podido detener a esos malditos piratas! TT_TT _

Tabernera: ¡Hiruzen!, eso no les concierne a estas amables personas..perdonen a mi hijo, noso..

Nami: ¿Hay piratas en esta isla? –mirando sorprendida a la señora y a su hijo- Hiruzen-kun –se arrodilla para quedar a su altura- ¿Podrías decirme que pasa en esta isla?

Hiruzen: Hoy acaban de llegar unos piratas, y nos corrieron de nuestra propia taberna, y encima se apropiaron de ella y la marcaron con su bandera, los muy bastardos TT_TT

Robin: ¿Y recuerdas como era su bandera? Así podremos saber que tan famosos o peligrosos son

Franky: Han de ser de esos piratas fanfarrones que sólo saben abusar de los débiles

Hiruzen: Su bandera era una cara amarilla sonriente, pero estaba rayada en diagonal, ¿acaso ustedes conocen esa bandera?

Robin: ¿No era esa la que estaba en la casa de subastas de Shabondy? –preguntó sorprendida-

Nami: Y además –se levanta furiosa- es la misma de los piratas que asaltaron a Criket-Ossan en Jaya y.. –recordando la 'paliza' que Bellamy y Sarkiss les habían dado a Luffy y Zoro- ¡ESOS BASTARDOS! –sale furiosa del hospital, y los 3 la siguen muy preocupados, finalmente, cuando salen- Franky…usa la bengala, los quiero a TODOS reunidos en ESTE MISMO MOMENTO, pero ¡YA!

Franky: Oe, oe, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Digo, no creo que esos piratas sean muy fuer-

Nami: ¡YA SE QUE ELLOS NO SON FUERTES! –le grita furiosa al cyborg, cosa que no sólo lo sorprende a el, sino también a Robin y a la pequeña familia- Sólo quiero que esos malditos bastardos se den cuenta con quien se habían metido antes, desde que salimos de Jaya, ha querido darles su merecido a esos miserables

Franky: Si es por lo de Shabondy, no creo que debas tomártelo tan..

Nami: ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso!…esto ya viene desde tiempo antes…

Robin: [¿Jaya?...ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando recién llegamos y nos reunimos de nuevo en el Merry..Luffy y Zoro parecían haber sido apaleados…¿Acaso?… ¡O.0 Oh rayos! creo que ya sé porqué Nami-san está furibunda o.0] –se acerca por la espalda al carpintero y le susurra al oído- descuida, te lo explicaré en el camino…por ahora, sólo llama a Zoro-san y a los demás

Franky no muy convencido, lanza la bengala y todos alrededor (a excepción de brook, que este estaba dentro preparándose una taza de té) la ven claramente, de inmediato los Mugiwara no kaizoku rápidamente se dirigen al sur de la isla, Zoro obvio tuvo que ser guiado por su chica, que de otro modo, se habría perdido, todos van llegando, primero el grupo de Sanji y poco después Zoro y Pellona

Sanji: ¿Qué pasa Nami-chan? –al principio no se da cuenta del estado de ánimo de la peli anaranjada, pero al verla con esos ojos llenos de odio y rabia, decide permanecer en silencio, incluso a él y a su grupo, les da un poco de miedo verla así- ¿Etto..Para que nos llamaste Nami-chan?

Nami: Zoro...¿Tienes ganas de patear traseros? –le pregunta con ansias, ignorando al rubio-

Zoro: ¿Y eso a que viene?, ¿Si es que puedo saber? –responde extrañado-

Nami: -Sacando de su bolso los guantes que el Ossan del cielo le regaló y poniéndoselos- puede que te diviertas un rato –sonrió cínicamente- Si desean saber a que me refiero, síganme, y júzguenlo ustedes mismos

Los Mugiwara no aichibi se dirigen hacia la taberna, con Nami y Zoro al frente…Robin le explicaría al resto de la tripulación en secreto, lo que creía era la causa de la furia de Nami


	23. Capítulo 15 'Venganza'

Los Mugiwara no Kaizoku se encontraban cerca del centro de la isla, Zoro y Nami se encontraban al frente del grupo, una estaba muy furiosa, y él estaba extrañado por esa actitud en ella, desde lo de la casa de subastas, no se le veía tan decidida y enfadada

Zoro: Se puede saber ¿Porqué estás tan ansiosa en que todos vayamos al centro?, ¿Acaso vamos a ver a algún conocido?

Nami: Es probable –sus labios crean una sonrisa ligeramente cínica-…ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, 'Zoro', -dirigiendo la mirada hacia atrás- ni se les ocurra quitarse la capa…hasta que les de la señal, por favor

Ellos asienten con la cabeza, poco después Robin hablaría con Franky y el resto de la tripulación, y en efecto, la mayoría recordaba que en aquella isla, el capitán y el 1er oficial estaban heridos, gravemente pero no con heridas mortales, la musa morena les relata su teoría del porqué Nami estaba furiosa…

Robin: Nami dijo que tenía asuntos con ellos desde Jaya..pero no sé exactamente aún el porqué de su arranque de ira

Usopp: Así que esos piratas que asaltaron a Cricket-Ossan son seguramente, los mismos que apalearon a Luffy y a Zoro….

Franky: Lo extraño es que a Nami nee-chan no la golpearan, aún teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo, esos tipos…no lo hicieron…. –todos trataban de analizar ese detalle-

Chopper: Pero Nami estaba enojada, aún sin haber recibido rasguño alguno, nos amenazó con pegarnos si se lo preguntábamos…

Sanji: Pues parece que lo que haya pasado ese día en Jaya molestó mucho a Nami-chan…pero las preguntas son…¿Porqué habrán golpeado a esos 2 torpes y a Nami-chan no? Y ¿Porqué Nami-chan está tan enfadada?

Robin: [Además….cuando ella regresó junto a ellos, estaba enojada conmigo, por eso de la isla del cielo…sospecho que lo que le hayan dicho a ella en esa isla le afectó]… Lo mejor será seguirlos, entre más pronto lleguemos más pronto despejaremos nuestras dudas

En eso Hiruzen se acerca a la arqueóloga, y le toma de la mano, cosa que sorprende a la morena, no obstante, no rompe el lazo, la madre del chico va cerca de ellos

Hiruzen: ¿Por qué la señorita está enojada con ellos?, ¿Acaso a ella le hicieron cosas malas?

Robin: No, a ella no…ellos les hicieron cosas malas a unos amigos que hicimos en una isla llamada Jaya, y también molestaron a espadachín-kun y a Senchou…kun

Hiruzen: ¿Y que piensan hacer? Es decir, esos piratas son muy fuertes, con sólo unos 10 hombres ahuyentaron al pueblo del centro y su capitán, fue el que nos arrebató a mi madre y a mí nuestra taberna

Zoro: Así que ustedes son dueños de una taberna…bien, parece que después de echar a esos piratas de pacotilla del pueblo, nos regalen algo de sake je je jeje

Señora: Pero jovencito, esos piratas son muy rudos, no se involucre con ellos

Robin: Descuide..ellos –refiriéndose a Zoro y el resto de los varones- no son personas débiles, en especial esos 2 –señala discretamente a Zoro y Sanji- no se preocupe, creo que hasta con 1 de ellos será más que suficiente…

Hiruzen: Wow, ¿En verdad tan fuertes son?, eso quiero verlo –sonreía alegre-, por cierto.. ¿Donde está su capitán?

Finalmente llegan al centro de la isla, y en efecto, todos los habitantes habían salido de la plaza, pero al ver al extraño grupo de encapuchados dirigirse a la taberna, algunos trataron de advertirles sobre los piratas de la taberna, y notan que la dueña de la cantina y su hijo van con ellos, están a unas decenas de metros de la cantina

Aldeano: ¿Qué tramarán esas personas? [¿Acaso tendrán secuestradas a esa pequeña familia?, no. Ellos se mueven con voluntad propia]

Zoro: Así que esta es su taberna..muy bonita…me pregunto que clase de piratas se habrán atrevido a tomarla por la fuerza –miraba ansioso por beber de nuevo Sake del East Blue-

Nami: Bien…entraré yo primero, después ustedes… [ahora comienza lo bueno] –se dirige a la taberna, la peli anaranjada entra sola, con su cuerpo descubierto, a excepción de su rostro-

Sanji: ¿Será buena idea dejar que ella vaya sola?, podría pasarle algo a Nami-chan

Zoro: Si desean acercarse, adelante, pero no se les ocurra entrar yo estaré aquí, pareciera como si ella sola quisiera saldar cuentas con esos piratas, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Para que nos habrá reunido? [algo me dice que este será un largo día…]

Y en efecto, todos se acercan discretamente y logran evitar ser descubiertos, mientras tanto, dentro de la tabernma…

Pirata X: Oh, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, si es preciosa, dime, ¿Que trae a una sabrosura como tu por estos lugares?, ¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibido entrar a este sitio?

Nami: Etto…yo venía a ver a Sarkiss-Sama –disfrazando su voz y usando un tono muy provocativo-, ¿podría verlo?

Sarkiss que estaba en la barra bebiendo, oye la conversación de espaldas, y al voltear a ver a tal hermosura, no lo piensa 2 veces, y pide que la lleven a su presencia, los nakamas de la akage solo podían mirar ocultos desde afuera, gracias a que Usopp estaba usando sus googles

Sarkiss: ¿Así que vienes a verme, hermosura?, ¿Dime, acaso tienes asuntos pendientes conmigo?, por cierto…¿Por qué cubres tu rostro? –la toma por la cintura, pero esta no se zafa del agarre-

Nami: Es una sorpresa –se suelta sutilmente del agarre-…por cierto…¿Dónde está Bellamy-Sama?

Sarkiss, y el resto de la tripulación se tensan al oír la pregunta, pero el peli azul dejaría que 'su tripulación' lo viera así..

Sarkiss: El está en otro lugar, por cierto..¿Tienes asuntos pendientes con él?, anda, te invito un trago, oigan chicos, sírvanle algo de beber a la señorita, fue buena idea venir a esta isla, y lo mejor es que aquí podremos hacer lo que queramos jajajaja

Nami: Por cierto…oí que unos tipos desean apalearlos por haberle arrebatado esta taberna a una pequeña familia

Sarkiss: ¿Qué nos van a venir a apalear? Jajajaja, que buen chiste lindura, y dime, ¿Acaso sabes quienes son y cuantos?

Nami: Si…. -se aleja de la barra, y se pone justo enfrente de las puertas de la taberna- en estos momentos son 9….

Sarkiss: ¡A ver, tú, ve a ver quienes son! –le ordena a uno de sus subordinados a asomarse y nota a 8 personas con capas verdes esperando afuera-

Pirata X: Jefe, hay 8 tipos con capas verdes esperando afuera, justo como ella –señalando a Nami-

Sarkiss: ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta chiquilla? ¡Dime quien eres en realidad chiquilla!

Nami se descubre el rostro de espaldas, y comienza a usar su verdadera voz

Nami: ¿Creíste que te había perdonado por lo que le hiciste a '' él '' en Jaya?, ¿¡EH! -se gira y revela su rostro-¡Mmaldito bastardo!

Sarkiss: Tu…eres la navegante de….O.o [¡Oh FUCK!] –rápidamente el peli azul comienza a sudar frio- ¡No me digas que ese Mugiwara no Luffy está en esta isla! –recuerda lo sucedido en Mock Town, desde la paliza en el bar, hasta la forma en que Luffy reclamó el tesoro de Cricket Ossan-

Todos los presentes dentro de la taberna reaccionan de la misma manera, y algunos piensan en huir, pero la musa anaranjada les advierte que es imposible escapar….

Pirata Y: [¡¿Qué hace en un lugar como este el infame hijo de Dragon?] , Okashira…¿Qué asuntos tiene con esa tripulación? –preguntaba muerto de miedo-

Nami: ¿Dosh-ta? ¿No se los has dicho?, como fue que tu y ese bastardo cobarde de Bellamy se hicieron enemigos de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy –nunca usaba el nombre completo de su capitán, pero esta ocasión es diferente-… bien..en ese caso… ¡SANJI! –llama al rubio, y este, como 'esclavo del amor' que es, entra inmediatamente al bar, aunque todos (a excepción de Zoro y Pellona) se acercan más al bar (unos 5 mts)-

Nami por primera vez..mostraba un verdadero orgullo de pirata…gozaba de ver la reacción de esos cobardes con sólo su presencia; por lo general, gustaba de usar la fama de Luffy para hacer negocios con mayor ventaja… pero esta vez era diferente, usaría ese 'temor' que le tenían a sus nakamas para poner en su lugar a piratas cono ellos…y no sería la última vez

Pirata X: Kuroashi..Sanji, ese tipo tiene 77 Millones de B$ como recompensa…[estamos fritos TT_TT, esa tripulación tiene como capitán a un tipo de 400 Md B$]

Sanji: Nami-chan, ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? –iba a bailar como idiota como de costumbre, pero ella lo interrumpiría secamente-

Nami: Quiero que pongas en su lugar a todos estos remedos de piratas, pero al de cabello azul procura dejarlo consciente… -dijo molesta, pero al señalar a Sarkiss, ella mostraba una sonrisa cínica y..por unos momentos…deseosa de sangre-

Sanji: Pero , ellos… –''¡ES UNA ORDEN! Le grita al cocinero- [ella…no es la misma Nami que yo conozco, normalmente ella no es tan cínica… definitivamente algo pasó en esa isla- bien..supongo que no tengo que usar toda mi fuerza, asi que…con su permiso, mi lady… [pagarán por lo que le hayan hecho a Nami-Chan]

Sanji comienza a golpear a los piratas, naturalmente, no son rivales para el alumno de Zeff, incluso, algunos de ellos salen volando por las ventanas, los residentes de la isla, miran asombrados como esos piratas son lanzados y oyen a los pitaras gritar de miedo, al cabo de unos instantes, la mayoría de los aldeanos están en afuera, esperando su oportunidad de desquitarse con los piratas apaleados, Hiruzen y su madre veían maravillados, como uno sólo de ellos se había despachado a toda esa tripulación, pronto recuperarían su único inmueble, hogar y trabajo

Hiruzen: Gracias por devolvernos nuestra taberna ^_^ señor -le agradece al 1er oficial- madre, podremos entrar de nuevo n_n

Señora: Muchas gracias jovencito n///n, de verdad, le estamos muy agradecidos

Zoro: No es a mí a quien debe agradecer, sino a la bruja ávara que nos reunió aquí, ese ero-cook, no dejo nada para distraerme –se queja- además…no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo ¬_¬

Mientras que Nami y Sanji estaban aún adentro del bar, con un Sarkiss herido… el que no salieran preocupa al resto de la tripulación, así que entran y lo que ven los deja atónitos…en especial a Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Sanji…por alguna extraña razón…Robin pareciera no darle importancia a ello, sólo suponía que Nami les había ocultado algo grande, y que ello le dolía mucho

Nami seguía golpeando a Sarkiss en el suelo, salvajemente…casi parecía que quería matarlo, ello preocupa a algunos y Usopp trata de alejarla del pobre pirata

Usopp: ¡Ya, ya Nami, ya no puede defenderse, déjalo en paz! –el narizón trata de detenerla, pero tiene serios problemas pare ello-

Nami: ¡Suéltame Usopp!, ¡Ustedes no saben las atrocidades que hizo en Jaya!, ¡Juro que lo golpearé hasta que me canse! .

Chopper: ¿Y entonces por que no nos dices que hicieron? _ [Nami me está dando mucho miedo ] -el pequeño reno corre hacia Robin y esta lo carga y le cubre con sus manos ojos u oídos-

Esa pregunta toma por sorpresa a Nami..quien deja de forzejera con Usopp…para sorpresa de todos…ella se dirige a la barra, y detrás de ella saca una botella de Sake y le retira el corcho, después le dá un muy prolongado trago…

Nami: ¿Desean saber porqué estoy tan furiosa? -meneaba su botella, al mismto tiempo que Robin descubre los ojos y oídos del pequeño doctor-, bien…se los diré…cuando llegamos a Mocktown…preguntamos por la isla del cielo, y la ciudad de Oro, y no conseguíamos información, y poco después nos topamos con estos hijos de puta…¿sabes que pasó? -comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡nos tomaron por locos!, ¡nos insultaron y humillaron, y eso no fue lo peor de todo!…después de haberse burlado de Luffy… –su voz comienza a quebrarse-…¡Comenzaron a golpearlo TT_TT, el idiota salió con esa estupidez del pacifismo y le ordenó a Zoro no pelear -su llanto se torna más amargo y sollozante- a pesar de la golpiza que recibieron, ninguno peleó, ¡Y ellos aprovecharon eso y no les importó! -cae de rodillas arrojando la botella hacia otro lado-

Dicho relato deja atónitos y sin palabras a sus Nakamas, ahora entendían porqué ella estaba tan furiosa con ellos, ninguno sabía que decir o como consolarla, Robin, que se imaginaba como se debió haber sentido ser testigo de sea aberración y no poder hacer nada, en el fondo aplaudía las acciones salvajes de Nami, Pellona preocupada, insiste a su 'novio' de que vayan a ver que pasa, hasta que lo 'convence' y se acercan al bar, y en un arranque de ira, Nami toma un cuchillo y se arroja a Sarkiss, iba a matarlo, y justo a centímetros de que el arma blanca degollara el cuello del 1er oficial de Bellamy

Zoro: ¡¿Qué diablos creés que haces eh?, ¡Ni se te ocurra Nami! –le grita visiblemente molesto- ¡¿Acaso creés que Luffy aceptaría la estupidez que ibas a hacer?

Nami se quedó helada tras oír eso…era cierto..Luffy nunca se había atrevido a matar a alguien, no importaba lo que hubieran hecho sus enemigos, el siempre se limitaba a darles la paliza de sus vidas, ella..iba a convertirse en una asesina


	24. Capítulo 16 'Noticias¿Recientes'

Poco después de que Zoro alcanzara a detener a Nami…. Todos se habían quedado sin palabras…estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder dentro del bar, y la sorprendente revelación de la navegante, todos estaban estáticos, nadie sabía que hacer…de pronto, Sarkiss, aún en el suelo, comenzaba a insultar y amenazar a los Mugiwara no Aichibi…

Sarkiss: ¡Malditos piratas!, ¡Ni crean que se quedarán sin castigo! –tosiendo sangre tras la paliza que le propinó el Chef de Luffy- pagarán haberse metido con la tripulación de ''él''

Nami: ¿De quien eh? Creí que Bellamy era el capitán, y el muy cobarde no está aquí, ¿Acaso debo temerle a alguien más? –preguntaba la musa anaranjada desde la entrada del bar-

Sarkiss: ¡Te equivocas, Bellamy no es ningún cobarde! –respondió el herido pirata-

Robin: ¿Y entonces porque no está aquí? –preguntó notablemente enojada, pero no tan fuera de control como su compañera de cuarto-

Sarkiss: Después de que Mugiwara derrotara a Bellamy, 'él' llegó y nos obligó a mi y a el a pelear a muerte… ¡ME OBLIGÓ A MATAR A BELLAMY! TT_TT

Todos: ¡¿Qué? –quedan boquiabiertos al oír tal revelación-

Robin: ¿Y quien es el verdadero capitán de tu tripulación?, ¿Acaso es miembro….del Ouka Shichibukai? –Sarkiss sólo comenzó a reir-

La musa morena recordaba que durante su estancia en BW, en algún momento Crocodile le había informado del resto de sus 'compañeros' de Ouka Shichibukai, así fue como la tripulación estuvo al tanto sobre a quien debían enfrentar en Triller Bark, y la bandera de Bellamy le pareciá muy familiar, hasta que logra recordar el nombre del dueño de la bandera ''Smile'', rápidamente se pone nerviosa

Sanji: ¿Sucede algo, Robin-Swan? –está preocupado por la expresión que tiene ''su lady'' en el rostro-

Robin: De casualidad….el nombre de tu capitán no es….-tragó saliva- ¿DONQUIJOTE DOFLAMINGO?

Sarkiss: Vaya..veo que lo conoces..si, el es mi senchou, que pasa, ¿Acaso tienes miedo, eh?

Zoro: Robin…¿Quien diablos es ese tipo? ¬.¬, ¿Siquiera es fuerte? –preguntó molesto, pero Pellona al oír ese nombre, tiembla de miedo y se aferra más a Zoro-

Robin: Zoro-san…antes de ser un miembro del Ouka Shichibukai, la recompensa de ese hombre era de 340 Md B$

Todos (a excepción de Zoro, Nami y Robin): ¡¿340 MILLONES DE BERRYS? –aunque Nami se sorprende un poco de la cifra letal, pero no se asusta-

Usopp: ¡Es incluso más alta que la de Eustass Kid o la de Moria! ¿Me están diciendo que seremos perseguidos de nuevo por otro Shichibukai? Nooooo TT_TT, ¿¡Que haremos!

Sanji: ¿Qué haremos?, nada…ni que fuera la primera vez que nos enfrentáramos a un Shichibukai, ya nos hemos enfrentado a 4 de ellos -refiriéndose a sus encuentros con Mihawk, Sir Crocodile, Gekko Moria y Bartholomew Kuma-

Nami: Además..son sólo 340 Md B$, no dista mucho de la recompensa de 300 Md B$ de Luffy –dijo la navegante muy tranquila- por cierto…dile

Los Mugiwara no Kaizoku ignoraban que la recompensa de Luffy había incrementado tras los incidentes de Impel Down y sobre cierto ''secreto'' que fue revelado por el Almirante en flota Sengoku ''El Budha'', Sarkiss se dio cuenta de ello, pero no hablaría sobre eso, dejaría que ellos lo descubrieran por su cuenta..

Sarkiss: Antes de que se vayan..déjenme advertirles algo…. no crean que porque su pirata tenga una infame reputación la pasarán bien a cada isla que vayan…jajaja, de mi..se acordarán…-poco a poco la paliza lo está dejando inconsciente y con sus últimos alientos de conciencia- ¡MUGIWARA NO KAIZOKU! –grita tan fuerte, que se escucha incluso afuera del bar y finalmente pierde el conicimineto-

Nami: Humnh… sólo dijo estupideces..vámonos… -es la primera en salir, y sin su capa, pues esta se quedó en el bar- [¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?] –

En cuanto salen del bar, los habitantes de la isla los ven con miedo, varios sólo pueden contener el aliento, todos –a excepción de Hiruzen y su madre- estaban aterrados de que una tripulación tan infame y ''terrible'' como esa estuviera paseando tranquilamente en su isla….en especial por su capitán

Aldeano 1: ¡¿Acaso ese pirata dijo…Mugiwara no Kaizoku-dan?

Aldeano 2: ¿Qué querrá con esta isla ese bastardo? ¡Ese hijo del demonio!, ¡¿No le bastó con lo que hizo en Impel Down o la guerra en MarineFord?

Aldeano 3: ¡El hijo de Dragon está en esta isla!, ¡Todos vamos a morir! –gritaba aterrado-

Aldeano 4: ¡Y yo que pensaba que con los piratas de hace un momento teníamos problemas! ¡Esos piratas siguen al hijo del diablo!

Los Mugiwara quedaban atónitos a cada insulto que recibían, en especial 2 personas…ambas mujeres… pero sobre todo, ellas se quedaron en shock cuando los aldeanos mencionaron la guerra en MarineFord e… ¿Impel Down?

Zoro: ¿Qué habrá hecho ese baka esta vez?, ¿Y a que diablos se referirían los habitantes de esta isla con lo que dijeron?

Robin rápidamente pregunta a la madre de Hiruzen si tiene todavía los periódicos de hace 2 y 3 semanas, pues ellos no saben nada de lo que ocurrió en el mundo, la madre del niño asiente sin miedo y rápidamente la lleva dentro de la taberna, mientras el resto de sus Nakamas permanece afuera

Nami: ¡SILENCIO! –les grita a los aldeanos- no venimos a asaltarlos ni mucho menos a venir a adueñarnos de esta isla… nosotros sólo venimos a comprar provisiones, no somos como estos –señalando a la pila de piratas derrotados por Sanji-sólo estamos de paso… así que no se preocupen por nuestra estadía…nos iremos en cuanto tengamos preparadas nuestras reservas de alimentos y otras cosas… -trataba de tranquilizar a los aldeanos..aunque en realidad, su objetivo era que dejaran de insultar a Luffy…aunque él no estuviera con ellos en ese momento, ella no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a hablar mal de ese, 'su idiota' capitán…

Mientras tanto, dentro de la taberna, Robin leía aterrada los periódicos que contenían escritos los hechos que hace casi 1 mes…

Robin: ¿Acaso esto es realmente lo que sucedió en el mundo? O.0 [Luffy TT_TT] –suelta el periódico al mismo tiempo que se deja caer de rodillas quedando en shock, pero no logra leerlo completo, sólo la parte de Impe Down-

Hiruzen: ¡Nee-chan! ¿Qué te sucede? –el resto de los mugiwara oyen el grito del chico que se oye desde dentro de la cantina y re ingresan a ver que sucedió-

Sanji: ¿Robin-Swan, que sucede? –ella simplemente señala al pedazo de papel, Nami lo toma y lo comienza a leer, sólo para reaccionar de la misma manera que la arqueóloga-

Nami: ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?

Franky: Oe, oe, ¿Al menos podrías decirnos que dice esa nota?

Nami: TT_TT.. ¡ESE IDIOTA SÓLO SABE PREOCUPARNOS MÁS! –igualmente, sólo logra leer hasta Impel Down

Finalmente la dueña de la taberna se dispone a leerlo en voz alta para el resto de la tripulación…se dio cuenta que de verdad..no sabían lo que había sucedido…

Señora: Se los leeré, aunque…puede que queden igual de sorprendidos que ellas… les leeré desde las noticas después de Eines Lobby –sacó otro periódico más viejo, tomó aire y comenzó- :

''Poco después de que Mugiwara no Luffy y su tripulación arrasaran con Eines Lobby, fue designado un nuevo miembro del Ouka Shichibukai… el nombre de ese hombre es Marshall D. Teach, tras haber vencido y entregado a la marina al Comandante de la 2da división de piratas de Shirohige, Portugas D. Ace, ''Hiken''

Todos: ¡¿QUEEE? –gritaron al unísono-

Zoro: ¿Cómo pudo un pirata vencer al hermano de Luffy? Además..el era un usuario tipo Logia –reclamaba el 1er oficial, la cantinera siguió-

Usopp: Sin duda debió ser un pirata muy fuerte, para poder hacer algo así o.0

Señora: ''Después de que se diera el incidente con el Tenryuubito en Shabondy… y bajo circunstancia aún desconocidas..Monkey D. Luffy logró infiltrarse en la gran prisión submarina, Impel Down… para rescatar a Hiken no Ace..se supo entonces que Mugiwara no Luffy, sín éxito'' –todos estaban perplejos a cada palabra que leía la tabernera, pero ella prosigió- ''en cambio, Junto al pirata 'Buggy el payaso' encabezó la fuga de más de 240 prisioneros, entre ellos, Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma, del ejercito Revolucionario y los ex-Shichibukai – Jimbei y Sir Crocodile, así como también de Daz Bones, alías Mr.1''

Sanji: ¿¡Qué que! ¿¡Cómo liberó a ese maldito de Crocodile después de lo que le hizo a…! –es interrumpido por Zoro-

Zoro: ¡Ero-cock, Calla!, todavía no acaba de leer, esperemos a oír las noticias por completo, creéme, yo tampoco estoy muy contento de escuchar eso –miraba serio a Sanji-, pero no debemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones… prosiga por favor

Señora: ''Se anuncia la ejecución pública de Portugas D. Ace, antes de que la guerra en MarineFord comenzara, el Almirante en flota, Sengoku, mediante una transmisión a nivel mudial, revela el motivo por el que se ejecutaría a Hiken no Ace… Es hijo de Portugas D. Rouge y del Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, poco después de eso, hizo acto de prescencia Shirohige, junto a toda su flota de barcos piratas…la guerra comienza y al cabo de unos minutos, llegarían a la guerra Mugiwara no Luffy y su equipo…Sengoku hece otra aterradora revelación… Ace y Luffy se criaron como hermanos, además el mundo entero descubre que Dragon, el Revolucionario, es el padre de este último''

Todos: ¡¿QUEÉ?, ¡¿TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERÓ? O.o -

Robin: ¿Qué más pasó?, díganoslo por favor TT_TT –su voz se quebraba escabrosamente-

La dueña del establecimiento, tira el periódico por un lado y decide ella misa revelar la peor parte

Señora: ….. Hiken no Ace murió en la guerra –le dio su pésame a la tripulación inclinando la cabeza-

Nami: No… no…eso no puede ser cierto… [pensando en como se debía sentir su capitán al ver a su hermano morir frente a sus ojos] o.0 ¿Y que pasó con Luffy?, ¿El sigue vivo verdad?, ¿Verdad? TT_TT, ¡Dígame, necesito saberlo!

Señora: No dice nada al respecto sobre su capitán… tampoco dice claramente como acabó la guerra… Sólo que Shirohige también murió en batalla…y que el pirata Marshall D. Teach, de alguna manera…Absorbió la habilidad Gura-Gura de Newgate, y que también Gekko Moria Murió en batalla

Franky: Asi que también esa leyenda viviente murió en batalla…. Esa guerra sin duda marcó la historia

Hiruzen: ¡Muríó diciendo que el One Piece existe!

Pellona: Sabía que tu capitán era un idiota..pero.. infiltarse en Impel Down… y plantarle la cara al gobierno mundial al ir a la guerra… o.0 espere un momento, ¿¡MORIA-SAMA MURIÓ? O.o . TT_TT ¡Buaaaaaaa!


	25. Capítulo 17 'Una nueva Nakama'

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba eso…la captura de Ace… la infiltración de Luffy en ID… la guerra de MarineFord.. el mundo entero sabía ya que Mugiwara no Luffy es hijo de Dragon el Revolucionario….. de ahora en adelante, su vida sería aún más arriesgada de lo que ya era… por otra parte..ellos no eran los únicos que recibían malas noticias… Pellona estaba en shock… el hombre que la cuidara, desde que era una niña, y la aceptara en su tripulación había muerto… todos estaban con la boca abierta… nunca antes habían experimentado algo similar… algunos pronto comenzaron a analizar las consecuencias de esa ''Atemorizante fama''

Nami: [Ahora será más difícil llegar a una isla a abastecernos… aunque.. serán menos los piratas que se atrevan a desafiarnos siquiera, y no creo que haya caza-recompensas que se atreva a buscarnos]

Usopp: [Seremos perseguidos por la élite de la Marina, incluyendo a los Vice-Almirantes, y los 3 Almirantes TT_TT]

Sanji: [¿Qué pensará Vivi-chan de nosotros? ¿Acaso ya nos aceptará como sus nakamas, por los lazos sanguíneos de ese Sub-baka?, y encima.. ¡Crocodile anda suelto!] –de repente reflexionaba el rubio- oigan –habló nervioso- ¿Creen que los amigos que hicimos durante todo el viaje.. nos desprecien ahora? –todos a excepción de Franky y Zoro se ponen nerviosos con esa pregunta-

Zoro: Lo dudo.. puede que se alarmen sobre ese detalle, pero los que conocieron a Luffy, saben como es él..por ese lado podremos estar tranquilos.. Marimo.. ¿Lo decías por Vivi y los otros no es cierto? –trata de relajar a la tripulación, pues todos recuerdan la situación de Vivi.. Robin en especial reflexionaría sobre eso- es cierto que puede que le desconcierte la idea de que ''ese tipo'' ande suelto, pero dudo que sea de los que se obsesionen con algo, no creo que tenga motivos para intentar tomar Arabasta de nuevo

Robin: [¿Ella me odiará, después de lo que tuve que hacer en Arabasta junto a Crocodile? u/u, [bueno, no la puedo culpar…]

Zoro: Bueno… creo que nuestra labor en esta taberna ha concluido… Encarguémonos de las provisiones y salgamos de esta isla cuanto antes… no queremos más atención indeseada… -la gothic lolita no aguanta más y finalmente se desmaya, cosa que alerta de nuevo a los jóvenes piratas, en especial al 1er oficial-

Nami: Creo que la muerte de su capitán la ha dejado en un grave estado de conmoción… no la culpo… -de repente, de nuevo esa duda pasa como un rayo por su mente, pero trata de calmarse…sabe que ese no es momento para suponer cosas como esa- [tenemos que encontrar a Luffy cuanto antes, o no podré estar tranquila]

Zoro toma entre sus brazos a Pellona y la lleva al 2do piso de la taberna, pero antes de subir ordena a la tripulación ir por las provisiones y suministros que necesiten, y eso incluía por primera vez a Nami, ella trataría de quejarse, pero Zoro la mira serio, ella entiende la indirecta.. necesita tratar de consolar a la joven peli rosada en cuanto despierte, y así todos recorrerían de nuevo la isla, sólo que esta vez sin las capas verdes, ya no tenía caso ocultar su identidad, recorrerían la isla de nuevo, una vez todos afuera, la peli anaranjada comienza a organizar las compras

Nami: Sanji, ve al barco y trae 100,000 de Berrys, creo que lo que les dí hace unos minutos no será suficiente…al parecer hay cosas de calidad, es cierto que la fama de Luffy nos daría ventajas económicas, no quiero que me regañe si se enterara que traté de estafar a los comerciantes…, te espero en la fuente que está enfrente del bar

El ero-cook partió inmediatamente al Sunny-Go por el efectivo, y de paso le advertía a Brook que por nada del mundo saliese del barco, en cuestión de minutos, Kuro-Ashi ya estaba de regreso, y se re-encontró con Nami

Sanji: Ya está, traje 100,000 en puros billetes como pediste, -trae un pequeño portafolios- Etto.. Nami-chan.. ¿Para que tanto dinero?, ¿Qué piensas comprar?

Nami: Creo que con lo que les di hace poco no será suficiente para las compras que necesitamos, además, si tenemos que sobornar a algunos habitantes para que no notifiquen nuestra presencia, sería muy útil tener el dinero disponible

Sanji triste se va del centro, junto a Chopper y Usopp, mientras las chicas y Franky van a un mini-centro comercial, claro que al llegar todo mundo se inquieta al verlas entrar, no obstante, Nami les anuncia que no viene a asaltar la tienda u a tomar rehenes…

Nami: Sólo estamos de paso.. así que trátennos como clientes normales ¿Vale?

Los 3 toman unos coches de acero grandes y recorren el centro, escogiendo lo que iban a comprar, los habitantes aún no creían que ellos no fuesen a asaltar la tienda y uno de ellos ataca a Franky con un garrote enorme por la espalda, pero el cyborg se da cuenta pronto, y sólo se limita a desarmar al aldeano y romper el garrote con sus manos

Franky: No venimos a perder el tiempo con sus idioteces, estamos ocupados ..en el ''SUPER Shopping'' –deja sin aliento al joven hombre- Yosh!, creo que ya eso sería todo lo que necesitamos.

Franky se encargó de las compras de Usopp y de el mismo, Robin de las de Chopper, Brook y ella misma, mientras que Nami, compro los ingredientes que necesitaba Sanji, así como sus compras propias y algunas cosas para Pellona

Pero al llegar a la fila de clientes, esta se aparta rápidamente del camino, cosa que comienza a cabrear a Nami

Nami: Es cierto que tenemos prisa, pero tampoco es para que nos traten así, vuelvan a formarse y hagan sus compras _

Eso deja a los residentes, aún más consternados, pero deciden 'obedecer' a la navegante, uno por uno van saliendo de la tienda, ya cuando llega el turno de los Mugiwara de pagar en la caja, el encargado se sorprende por la cantidad de cosas que piensan llevar

Encargado: ¿Todo eso se lo va a llevar? –exaltado tras ver las 3 enormes pilas de mercancía-

Robin: Así es, ¿Podría hacernos la cuenta por favor? , queremos pagar en efectivo n_n –al parecer, no esperaban que los piratas quisieran pagar, en lugar de simplemente robar la mercancía-

Encargado: O.o, ¡CL-CLARO, EN UN MOMENTO! –comienza a sumar los precios de las cosas, aunque está nervioso, no todos los días se tiene como 'clientes' a una tripulación cuyo capitán vale 400 millones de Berrys- se..serían… 85,000 B$ por.. favor

Nami toma el portafolio y se lo entrega al cajero, obviamente, se exalta demasiado al ver tal cantidad de dinero, pero trata de calmarse, y a penas y puede examinar los billetes, para verificar su autenticidad e increíblemente, eran reales

Nami: Son 100,000 B$, que el resto sea para la isla, siempre y cuando no le avisen a los marines que estuvimos aquí, ¿De acuerdo?, no te molesta que nos llevemos los carritos, ¿Verdad?

Encargado: No, no hay problema, gracias por su compra o.0 [Que tripulación tan extraña, pudiendo robarnos sin problemas y ellos prefieren pagar ¬_¬]

Finalmente, todos a excepción de Zoro y Pellona, están ya a bordo del Sunny-Go, sólo esperaban a que el marimo regresara junto a la peli rosada, pero se estaba tardando más de lo normal, por lo que Robin va a ver como está la situación, mientras, en la taberna….

Señora: Etto..jovencito..puede que suene un poco entrometida, y me disculpo por ello, pero.. ¿No crees que sería mejor si la llevaras al barco y que tu médico la atendiera?

Zoro: No se tiene porqué disculpar, y gracias por el consejo, pero desearía esperar a que ella se despertara..

Finalmente, la gothic lolita abre los ojos, y se levanta rápidamente de la cama, pero Zoro la toma de los hombros y suavemente la recuesta de nuevo

Señora: Bueno, los dejo a solas, con su permiso, me retiro –se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación-

Pellona: Zoro-Kun.. –sollozaba- dime que esta es una de esas horribles pesadillas, ¡QUE DESPERTARÉ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! TT_TT –el peli verde, sólo asiente a negar con la cabeza, Pellona entonces se rompe a llorar en el pecho del espadachín-

Zoro: Lo siento… -la abraza aún más fuerte, eso en cierta forma, reconforta a la joven- pero si gustas…podrías quedarte con nosotros, serías nuestra Nakama

Pellona: 0/o, ¿En verdad, lo…dices en serio?, ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?, ¿Kumashi Marimo-kun? /

Zoro: Si, además, bueno… o/0.. me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, quiero decir con nosotros –corrigió nervioso- y bueno..supongo que te lo debo _ -por unos minutos se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro, mientras que el lentamente va acercando sus labios a los de ella, hasta que finalmente hacen contacto en un suave y cálido beso- ¿¡Y SIGUES LLAMÁNDOME ASÍ /! –se queja por el largo apodo-

La ex-nakama de Absolom sólo ríe por la reacción del espadachín, pero luego ambos continúan con el beso, al principio es lento y dulce, pero al pasar los segundos, se va tornando más apasionado, a tal grado, que tiene que separarse, para tomar aire, Zoro inconscientemente, se recuesta suavemente sobre la chica, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorren lentamente sus muslos, Pellona suelta un breve gemido, siente como su piel se eriza a cada caricia que Zoro le regala, subiendo hasta sus caderas, simultáneamente, sus labios bajan hasta el cuello de la excéntrica chica, poco a poco, la gothic lolita se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a ese joven, el sentir sus labios y manos recorrer su cuerpo le extasiaba mucho, hasta que se oyen unos escalones siendo pisados, cosa que los alarma y separan

Robin: Etto.. Zoro-San… ¿Pellona-san ya se encuentra mejor?, por cierto.. ya tenemos listas las provisiones como nos ordenaste, usted decide la hora para zarpar

Zoro: En un momento salimos o.0 [menos mal que no abrió la puerta]

Pellona: [Justo cuando al fin Kumashi-marimo se pone sexy, viene ella y nos interrumpe /] ¡YA PUEDES RETIRATE, GRACIAS POR EL AVISO! –le grita, notándose lo furiosa que estaba por aquella perturbación del momento romántico-

Robin: [Creo que interrumpí algo o/0, espero que Zoro-San no se cabree conmigo u_u] Ok, los espero abajo –baja a la planta baja- perece que están bien n_n

Señora: Me alegro, por cierto… puede que no sea asunto mío..pero.. ¿A que vinieron al East Blue? –la musa morena duda un poco, pero decide revelarle a esa amable mujer el motivo de su viaje-

Robin: Venimos a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de nuestro capitán, desde el incidente en Shabondy, no lo hemos visto u_u, y creímos que en el East Blue podríamos tener información..

Señora: Ya veo… al parecer ejerce muy bien su puesto, como para que lo busquen por los mares, una tripulación normal, ya habría abandonado la posibilidad de siquiera preguntarse donde estaría su senchou

Hiruzen : Mugiwara no Luffy-San es un gran pirata y declararle guerra al gobierno mundial, por un nakama, ¡Eso es admirable! –el rostro de Robin se enrojece tras haber oído aquella observación hecha por el niño-

Finalmente Zoro y Pellona bajan a la sala, aún ruborizados, pero ya más relajados, especialmente la fanática de lo kawaii

Zoro: Bien.. creo que es hora de irnos, gracias por prestarnos el cuarto y por la información

Señora: Al contrario, gracias por recuperar nuestro hogar, por cierto jovencito, aún les falta algo ¿no?, ven conmigo por favor, hijo, ven tu también –Zoro, Pellona y Robin son guiados a la bodega subterránea de la taberna, donde almacenaban el Sake y otras bebidas embriagantes, la bodega estaba llena de centenas de barriles enormes, medían 2.5 mts de diámetro y 4mts de largo -

Robin: Wow, no creí que hubiesen tantos barriles, y enormes o.0

Zoro: Mmmmhnn –lamiéndose brevemente los labios- me llevaré unos 8, Robin, llama al Marimo, a Franky, y Chopper para que vengan por los demás barriles –Robin usa su Den-Den Mushi y obedece, en cuestión de minutos, ellos ya están aquí

Señora: Adelante, veo que te gusta el sake ¿no?, pero no pareces alguien que se emborrache fácilmente –inquirió la mujer-

Robin: Zoro-San es muy resistente a las bebidas alcohólicas –le explica a la tabernera-

Zoro: Bien, cada uno tome 2 barriles y andando, -carga uno en su hombro y otro en su brazo izquierdo- por cierto.. ¿Ustedes mismos crean el Sake o se los proveen?

Señora: Es un orgullo para mí decirle que el Sake que vendemos en esta taberna, es el mejor de todo el East Blue.. y nos lo surten desde Villa Fucshia n_n, tierra natal del Vice-Almirante Garp

Obviamente los Mugiwara no Aichibi se exaltan cuando oyen ese dato, pero tratan de mantener la calma, Robin recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijo Dragon-

Inicio del flashback:  
Dragon: Por cierto…¿Ya saben a donde irán ahora?

Robin: ..No lo sé, supongo que a la Grand Line….

Dragon: East Blue…Villa Fucshia…no se te ocurra decirle a ellos que te dije esto

Robin: Espere, ¿Qué hay en esa aldea?

Dragon: Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú..

Fin del flashback

Robin: [Así que esa es la tierra natal de Luffy o/0, vaya.. eso no me lo esperaba] Arigatou por el dato, con su permiso, nos retiramos

La tripulación agradece las bebidas, y de la forma más calmada posible, se dirigen hacia el Sunny-Go, sólo Pellona no entendía el porqué de la reacción de los 3 hombres y el reno, así que se acerca a Robin para preguntarle

Pellona: Etto.. Robin nee-chan.. ¿Por qué se pusieron tensos cuando oyeron lo de Villa Fucshia, ¿Acaso le temen al vice-Almirante Garp ''El Puño''? –la musa morena le responde susurrando-

Robin: En parte, pero no es eso… te lo diremos cuando lleguemos, ellos también se sorprenderán al oír la noticia [arigatou….Dragon-San n/n]


	26. Capítulo 19 'El Origen del sueño Pirata'

Esa pregunta los toma por sorpresa, pero pronto entienden que es lo que realmente estaban haciendo los lugareños de la aldea, bueno, sólo unos cuantos Mugiwara no Kaizoku

Zoro: [Así que a eso se referían…] -_- [Con que esa es la verdadera razón de su furia] –dedujo el espadachín al observar detenidamente las expresiones de los habitantes-

Robin: Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, fuimos separados de Luffy a la fuerza, Kizaru Taisho y Bartholomew Kuma fueron los responsables… incluso, hasta hace poco nos enteramos de lo que sucedió en Impel Down y Marineford [así que ella es Makino, bueno, debo admitirlo, es hermosa, ahora entiendo porqué Luffy hablaba seguido sobre ella] u/u

Nami: Creímos que Luffy podría haber venido aquí u_u, de hecho, no sabíamos siquiera que esta era su tierra natal hasta que nos dijeron que de aquí salió el legendario marine TT-TT

Dadan: ¿Y esperan que les creamos esa absurda mentira? –se pone de pie, como si el golpe anterior no le hubiese dolido-

Chopper: ¡No es ninguna mentira! _ -reclamó el más joven de la tripulación-

Wood Slap: Mentira o no, ¡Lárguense de este pueblo!

Makino: ¡Esperen un momento u_u! –Dadan y el alcalde se impresionan por la declaración de la joven tabernera- al menos déjenme oír su versión de los hechos _, por favor síganme u.u –les pide mientras se dirige a la cantina-

Nami, Robin y los demás se sorprenden también, ella había sido la única que no los había acusado de traidores, e incluso estaba dispuesta a escuchar su historia, deciden seguirla, a pesar de las miradas furiosas del anciano y la vieja

Dadan: ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Wood-San, avísame cuando esos traidores se hayan ido! –señalando a los 'nakamas' de su 'hijo'- , ¡Vámonos idiotas! -refiriéndose a sus secuaces-

El anciano asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza, la líder de los bandidos de las montañas se retira, ella no lo admitiría en esos lugar y momento, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, sus subordinados entendían bien el porqué, no obstante, permanecen callados, el alcalde se rehusaba a entrar a la taberna, pero los aldeanos tenían curiosidad por saber lo que dirían los nakamas de 'Su hombre de 400 Millones de B$', el viejo amigo de Garp permanece afuera de la taberna

Lo primero que notan los jóvenes piratas, es que en cada pared está un juego de carteles de recompensa de Luffy, todos los que se habían impreso hasta ese momento; el de 30 M, el de 100M, el de 300M y el de 400M y en cuadros de madera

Nami: [No lo entiendo, hace unos momentos esos viejos maldecían e insultaban a Luffy, ¡Y dentro de esta taberna cuelgan sus carteles de recompensa como si estuviesen orgullosos de él!, esperen un momento.. creo que ya sé porque ellos…]

Robin: [Comienzo a entender a que se refería Dragon en ese momento]  
Inicio del FlashBack:

Dragon: No exactamente...pero.. antes que me pregunten cualquier otra cosa, déjenme decirles algo chiquillos…A partir de ahora van a necesitar más que fuerza física para sobrevivir, si es que aún desean ser nakamas de mi hijo…

Sanji: ¿Más que fuerza física, a que se refiere?

Dragon: Eso lo descubrirán ustedes mismos, mañana ustedes partirán del West Blue, de hay arréglenselas ustedes solos  
Fin del FlashBack

Robin: [Ellos estaban poniendo a prueba nuestra lealtad.. no los puedo culpar, yo habría hecho lo mismo]

Chopper: Luffy es muy famoso por aquí n_n -viendo los carteles puestos en todo el establecimiento-

Makino: Así que tuya era esa adorable voz, veo que eres la adorable mascota de Luffy ¡Kyaaaaaa! n_n, ¡Que lindo mapache /!

Chopper: De mascota nada _, ¡Soy el doctor a bordo del Sunny-Go! Y ¡Soy un reno!, ¿Qué no ves los cuernos? .

Makino: Oh n/n, gomene, así que eres el doctor, que bien, toma, te regalo esto –le da un algodón de azúcar-

Chopper: ¡No me harás feliz con decirme doctor, idiota! –bailando como de costumbre- y gracias por el algodón o/0 n_n

Makino: De nada… ahora –cambiando su expresión alegre por una entre seria y triste- ¿Les gustaría decirme exactamente que pasó ese día?, hace unos momentos dijeron que fueron separados a la fuerza, me intriga mucho esa parte…

Robin: Bueno, verá.. –le cuenta lo sucedido desde que llegaron, el rapto de Keimi-chan, su rescate, e incluso el increíble encuentro con 'El Rey Oscuro' y el como el Shichibukai los separó uno a uno- como pudimos nos las arreglamos para reunirnos –todos le muestran sus fragmentos de la Vivre Card de Rayleight- pero faltaba nuestro Senchou, no sabíamos donde empezar a buscarlo, hasta que Zoro-San recordó el nombre de esta villa..

Zoro: Luffy solía mencionar mucho esta villa, y también hablaba mucho de usted, aunque siempre pensé que hablaba mucho porque le había gustado esta isla, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle si esta era su tierra natal

Nami: ¡TREMENDO BAKA! Ò_Ó -le propina un muy buen golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿PORQUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE ESO ANTES?

Zoro: ¡Si serás bruta!, ¿Y a mí que me dices?, ¡Que yo sepa, ninguno de nosotros se había molestado en preguntarle sobre su infancia! –en respuesta, sólo obtiene más golpes de parte de la navegante, pero luego ella y los demás reflexionarían sobre las palabras del peli verde-

Makino: O_o ¿Y eso?, ¿Acaso ustedes han seguido ciegamente a Luffy por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sabían en donde había nacido? –preguntó asombrada a la joven tripulación, el cuestionamiento los toma desprevenidos, pero a las chicas las hace sonrojarse-

Pellona: Lo oigo y no lo creo o_0 ¡¿En serio son tan idiotas? [eso es algo que no se ve comúnmente]

Usopp: Bueno, en parte –responde rápidamente- y sobre el porqué nunca le preguntamos sobre su 'isla de origen'…

Sanji: Creo que fue porque no creíamos necesario eso… -expresa mientras enciende un fósforo para su cigarrillo-

Nami: El nos salvó a todos cuando estábamos en muy graves problemas –su rostro denotaba melancolía y nostalgia- supongo que eso era suficiente, al menos para mí si ^/^

Robin: El siempre había dado la cara por nosotros… creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que preferiríamos morir antes de abandonar a nuestro Senchou

Franky: Mira que haber logrado todas esas SÚUUPER proezas o_0

Chopper: Todo por alcanzar su sueño n_n

Usopp: ¡Convertirse en el siguiente Rey de los Piratas!

Todos habían dado su razón para no preguntarle algo así a su capitán, Makino reía alegremente mientras escuchaba a la 'poco ortodoxa' tripulación, incluso algunas lágrimas de risa salían de entre sus párpados. Ella tuvo razón; ellos no lo traicionaron, Wood Slap, quien desde afuera había escuchado todo, finalmente entra a la cantina, silenciosamente, para que no se den cuenta los 'visitantes'

Nami: Hablando de su infancia… Luffy nos había dicho que Akagami Shanks fue el que le dio el mugiwara boushin a Luffy… si no es mucha molestia.. ¿Podría decirnos como sucedió exactamente?

Robin: Sabemos por Luffy que Shanks le salvó la vida hace varios años, pero…. No sabemos como es que nuestro Senchou respeta tanto a ese hombre

Wood Slap: Así que quieren oír la historia ¿Eh?, bien, al menos pongan atención a lo que ella tiene que decirles.. –los regaña, aún no se siente cómodo con la ausencia de Luffy

Makino: Bueno.. verán, eso sucedió hace 12 años, cuando Luffy tenía 7 años.. -les relata desde la llegada del ex-tripulante del Oro Jackson, las 'demostraciones de hombría', el como accidentalmente se comió la Gomu Gomu No Mi, hasta la llegada de unos bandidos de las montañas-

Nami, Robin y los demás oían atentos el relato de la hermosa mujer, y les parecía algo tierno el relato

Robin: [Así que nuestro capitán siempre fue muy inquieto fufufufu n/n]

Nami: [Por eso tiene esa cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, niñito baka /]

Usopp: ¿Y que querían esos bandidos?

Wood Slap: Ellos querían Sake, pero ya todo lo que nos quedaba lo había comprado Akagami… -le responde con sorna-

Makino: El líder de los bandidos, Higuma, al ver que el capitán tenía en mano la última botella de Sake, se enoja, incluso Shanks-San les ofreció su botella, pero ese bandido la rompe, Akagami trato de limpiar el piso, pero ellos causaron más destrozos y se atrevieron a llamarlo cobarde… después de eso, se fueron… a Akagami y a sus piratas les causó risa el incidente, pero Luffy estaba muy enojado con Shanks-San –reía mientras contaba esa última parte-

Usopp: ¿Y eso?, ¿Por qué Luffy se habría enojado con ese Yonkou?

Makino: Luffy estaba enojado porque Shanks no se defendió, no entendía porqué el capitán se había dejado humillar de esa manera n_n

Pronto los piratas de Luffy encuentran las similitudes entre ese incidente y el ocurrido en Mock Town, Zoro y Nami en especial reconocen las similitudes, la navegante reflexiona sobre ese acontecimiento..

Nami: [Así que por eso actuó así en Mock Town… ahora resulta que la 'niña inmadura fui yo] Con su permiso, me retiro, no me siento bien, regresaré al Sunny-Go, discúlpeme Makino-San, Alcalde-San u_u [no es necesario que escuche más]

Todos notan la reacción en Nami, y entienden un poco el porqué no quiso oír más, deciden dejarla a solas por ahora

Sanji: ¿Y que pasó después? –notando la expresión triste en el rostro de Nami y Robin-

Makino: Los bandidos se fueron, y Shanks se había ido de nuevo, durante un año entero el iba y venía a Fucshia, pero un día los bandidos regresaron y 'compraron' Sake, a Luffy no le hizo gracia que ellos estuvieran aquí, pues el Higuma comienzó a insultar a Shanks y a su tripulación, Luffy lo desafió

Chopper: ¡¿LO DESAFIÓ ASÍ COMO ASÍ?

Sanji: ¡En que pensaba ese baka!

Wood Slap: Desde niño, ese bruto sólo sabe dar inquietudes, y pensar que casi lo mataban ese día

Makino: De no ser porque Shanks-San había llegado y 1 solo tripulante se hizo cargo de casi todos ellos –relata aliviada-, pero el líder había escapado, llevándose a Luffy como rehén

Franky: Wow, desde niño es tan imprudente, ¿Y como fue que Akagami-San lo salvó?

Makino: Ese bandido había escapado al mar con un bote, pero el bote fue atacado por un Rey Marino

Usopp: ¿Un Rey Marino?, ¡Creía que esos monstruos sólo habitaban la Grand Line!

Wood Slap: El que los Blues sean más tranquilos que ese 'cementerio de piratas' no significa que los barcos que naveguen los blues estén a salvo

Chopper: ¿Y que pasó con el bandido y el Rey Marino?

Makino: El Rey Marino se tragó al bandido, e intentó tragarse a Luffy, pero Shanks lo salvó, el precio fue su brazo izquierdo, pocos días después Shanks se iba de viaje, y como regalo le dio su mugiwara boushin

Robin: Nuestro capitán si que ha tenido suerte

Wood Slap: Suerte o destino.. no se sabe con esa familia de locos –refiriéndose a la familia Monkey que también posee 'La voluntad de los D.'-

Makino: Por cierto… ¿Su amiga estará enferma o triste?

Sanji: Lo que nos acaba de contar le recordó un incidente similar en una isla en la Grand Line

Wood Slap: ¿Similar?, ¿A que te refieres muchacho?

Robin: Lo resumiré de la siguiente manera para que todos lo entiendan.. Luffy actuó de la misma manera que Akagami cuando unos piratas comenzaron a insultarlo a el, a Zoro-San y a Nami-San, la diferencia es que a ellos si los golpearon

Sanji: ¡Marimo baka! ¿¡QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI ESOS MISERABLES SE AREVÍAN A HACERLE ALGO A NAMI-CHAN? Ò_Ó

Zoro: ¡A callar!, no entiendo de que se queja, a ella ni siquiera la tocaron, sigo sin comprender porque se pone así cuando se toca el tema ¬_¬ -dijo indiferente mientras seguía bebiendo-

Makino: Ju ju ju ju ju ju, creo que ya sé porqué ella actúa así n_n

Franky: Creo que todos menos Zoro sabemos bien como se siente ella o_o

Makino: Joven Zoro.. ella actuó así porque no le agradó que esos cobardes los golpearan a Luffy y a usted, e incluso el escuchar mi relato le hizo sentirse identificada con Luffy de niño, no la culpo n/n, pero –permanece en silencio por unos momentos- apuesto a que si se hubieran atrevido a siquiera tocarla, de seguro el los habría apaleado ^_^

Robin: Ese es precisamente el problema u_u –dijo triste-

Pellona: ¿A que te refieres eh? –Makino y los demás se sorprenden, y al principio no comprenden bien los que trata de decir la musa morena-

Robin: Si esos bastardos se hubieran atrevido siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima, al menos Luffy habría respondido a la agresión, puede que incluso Nami se sienta culpable de ese incidente u_u

Wood Slap: ….. Al parecer ustedes no son unos traidores como pensaba… no me agrada que una banda de piratas tan infame como la de ustedes permanezca un tiempo en este pueblo, pero… siendo la tripulación de Luffy, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, pero deberán buscar un lugar para esconder su barco, no queremos problemas con la Marina, si gustan pueden usar la bodega que usaba Garp para guardar su acorazado

Usopp: Arigatou Os-san

Aldeano: si gustan pueden quedarse a celebrar

Chopper: ¿Acaso celebran algo hoy en particular?

Makino: Ju ju ju ju, déjenme adivinar, Luffy no se los ha dicho, o no lo recuerda n_n

Sanji: ¿Recordar que?

Wood Slap: Hoy es el cumpleaños #18 de ese niño problemático

Franky: Quien lo diría, nuestro SÚPEER Senchou ya es un hombre, lástima que no le guste el Sake xD, por cierto –mirando pícaramente a la tabernera- ¿Acaso hubo algo entre tu y Luffy? [veamos como reacciona Robin nee-chan xD]

Robin: ¡Franky! Ò/Ó eso no se –le reclama avergonzada por el atrevimiento del carpintero pervertido-

Makino: Luffy nunca ha sido mi novio, ni mucho menos pretendiente, ju ju ju –Robin disimuladamente suspiraba de alivio, pero Franky parecía decepcionado con la respuesta- pero no niego que el es muy atractivo n_n –ahora Robin es la que se pone nerviosa y Franky alegre-

Robin: O_o ¿Entonces… a ti…. te gusta Luffy? o/0

Makino: ¿Gustarme? Si.. pero no estoy enamorada de el n_n, soy 15 años mayor que el de todos modos

Sanji: Se ve muy joven Makino-Swan

Makino: Eso sí… en el amor no existe límite para la edad –alentando a Robin sin saberlo-, yo todavía no encuentro al hombre ideal, pero me fascinaría poder encontrarlo pronto, bueno.. basta de charla, es momento de celebrar, ¡Feliz cumpleaños al futuro Rey de los Piratas! n/n

Aldeanos: ¡KAMPAI!

Piratas de Luffy: ¡KAMPAI! -todos a excepción de Robin y Chopper beben Sake-

La fiesta seguía su transcurso normal, e incluso, los residentes comenzaban a cantar 'El Sake de Binks', pues a Luffy le encantaba cantar esa canción, Franky llamó por Den-Den Mushi a Brook para que los apoyara con la música, al principio los residentes se espantaron de ver al esqueleto viviente, pero al ver su carácter gracioso, y el que fuera reprendido por Sanji tras preguntarle a la peli verde si le podría mostrar su bragas, les hace entrar en confianza, y viendo lo buen músico que es, la fiesta se disfrutaría aún más

Mientras tanto, en el muelle de villa Fucshia.. Nami miraba las estrellas, deseaba pasar esos momentos a solas, el haber llegado a la tierra natal de ese idiota extrañamente le hacía sentirse extraña

Nami: [Así que por eso eres así Luffy n/n] Sin duda ha tenido un buen modelo a seguir… [me pregunto si Luffy no habrá tenido una infancia turbulenta como la de varios de nosotros] pero a esa vieja bruja no la perdonaré _ -recordando el 'hospitalario' recibimiento de Dadan-, no me iré de este pueblo hasta saldar cuentas con esa vieja ò_ó

Makino: Por cierto.. –mirando fijamente a Usopp- veo que eres idéntico a uno de los piratas de Akagami

Usopp: Si se refiere a Yasopp, es natural, el es mi padre n_n, Luffy ya me había contado que lo conoció aquí cuando el era niño

Makino: Vaya, quien lo diría, resultaste ser hijo del gran pistolero Yasopp, disculpe joven Zoro.. veo que usted es un espadachín, justo como Shanks

Zoro: Luffy nunca nos dijo eso, pero si. eso es lo que soy, y mi meta es vencer a Taka no Me

Makino: Que casualidad, resulta que Akagami durante el inicio de la era pirata, mantenía duelos constantes con Mihawk ^_^, esas batallas eran muy famosas en todo el mundo, incluyendo la Grand Line

Zoro casi se ahoga con el trago de Sake de la impresión, el apenas se enteraba de eso

Pellona: ¿Acaso no lo sabías? En serio chicos, necesitan informarse más si desean regresar a la Grand Line –la Gothic Lolita les llama la atención- esa extraña suerte que los rodea podría no siempre estar de su lado


	27. Capítulo 20 'Dominación'

Todos en la fiesta habían bebido y celebrado, justo como a Luffy le hubiera gustado, y la mayoría se habían quedado dormidos, a excepción de una parejita en particular, habían esperado mucho tiempo, pero al fin podrían estar a solas y sin interrupciones, aprovechando que Nami y Robin se habían ido a sus camarotes y estaban dormidas en el Sunny, y que el resto de la tripulación se quedó en Villa Fucshia, Zoro y Pellona se dirigen al cuarto del 1er oficial

Pellona: Ahora sí podremos estar a solas Zoro-Kun –le comenta mientras se acuesta provocativamente en la cama-

Zoro: ¿Y eso que me llamas por mi nombre ahora? –preguntó extrañado mientras se acerca a la peli rosada-

Pellona: No lo sé, supongo que es porque estoy de buen humor –le susurra mientras con sus brazos rodea su cuello y le muerde con algo de rudeza su oreja- la noche es joven.. aprovechémosla n/n

Zoro: O.o ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES /? –le grita ruborizado, y ligeramente adolorido por la mordida-

Pellona: ¡Hacer esto! –lo toma del rostro con ambas manos y lo besa salvajemente, no conforme, introduce con ferocidad su lengua dentro de la boca del peli verde-

El moreno se exalta por la actitud de la gothic lolita, no obstante, decide no oponerse, quien sabe como lo torturaría esa chiquilla manipuladora, aunque encuentra placentera la forma en que ella lo está dominando, eso es algo nuevo para el orgulloso kenshin, no era de los que se dejan someter, pero esa chica, parecía controlarlo a la perfección, como si fuese su cachorrito, y el sabor de sus labios fuese la correa.

Ambos se recuestan quedando Zoro encima de la ex-tripulante del Triller Bark, ella aún no suelta el cuello del hombre que la vuelve loca, sin embargo, el introduce sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica, y con delicadeza, amasa en sus manos el par de medianos y suaves senos, masajeándolos primero, a un ritmo pausado, pero luego, la velocidad del masaje aumenta lentamente, hasta llegar al punto en que ella comienza a jadear y gemir. En un arranque de lujuria, el rompe la blusa y está por quitarle el brasear, pero ella lo detiene, Zoro se alarma, pues piensa que fue demasiado rápido y probablemente asustó a la chica

Pellona: Ahah ahah, si las quieres, las tendrás a mi manera –le expresa con un tono provocativo mientras lo hala de los cabellos, al mismo tiempo que ella lo incita a descender lentamente, hasta que su rostro esta frente a esas tiernas y blancas montañitas de piel- ahora, quiero que me pruebes –le ordena a 'su' esclavo… ¿Sexual?-

Zoro comienza a lamerlos, primero con suaves y breves caricias con su lengua, sin llegar aún a los pezones, encontrando el sabor se su piel agradable, y su sudor daba un finísimo toque salado, satisfaciendo su paladar, la peli rosada suspiraba a cada recorrido. Finalmente, el 1er oficial atrapa uno de los botones rosados y los saborea alterándolos uno al otro chupándolos con fuerza y triturándolos de la forma más delicada que Pellona se hubiera imaginado

Pellona: ¿Quién podría imaginar que serías muy bueno en esto? Para ser un novato, claro está

Zoro: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¡Si soy novato que!, ¿Acaso tu ya lo haz hecho antes? –como respuesta, sólo obtiene un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, de parte de una muy cabreada y avergonzada; nueva nakama-

Pellona: ¡BAKA! Ò_Ó nunca dije que fuera una experta –le grita sonrojada- sólo se que al menos en lo que respecta al tema, estoy mejor informada que tu, animal / [es un completo rompe-ambiente TT-TT]

Zoro: Gomen –se disculpa, para sorpresa de la chica-.. no era mi intención incomodarte –se levanta de la cama, pero ella lo alcanza a detener- ¿Huh?

Pellona: Baka… lo abraza… descuida, esto lo haremos juntos ¿Te parece bien? n/n –se aparta un poco de el para acostarse de nuevo en la cama boca arriba- Zoro… desnúdame –jadea mientras le solicita al joven moreno-

Este obedece y la levanta de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le retira la mini-falda, dejándola únicamente con sus calcetines y su braguita color negro, este dudoso, recorre con la vista el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a su rostro, ella logra adivinar lo que se ha de preguntar el y le aclara

Pellona: Si Zoro, quítamela –refiriéndose a su braga-

El entonces vuelve a levantarla un poco y con una mano toma uno de los bordes, luego con la otra lo desliza sobre los muslos suaves y torneados de Pellona, descubriendo la intimidad de la peli rosada, ella abre un poco las piernas y con un dedo, le indica que se acerque a su rostro

Pellona: Ahora, acaba lo que comenzaste

Zoro: Etto, ¿A que te refieres?

Pellona: Estabas degustando el sabor de mi cuerpo ¿No?, no quiero que dejes un solo rincón sin probar, ¿Entendiste Kumashi Zoro-kun n/n?

Él al principio no entiende la indirecta, pero ella le indica el camino que debe recorrer su boca, con un dedo de su mano, va recorriendo su propio cuerpo, primero sus labios, luego su cuello, sus pechos.. su abdomen, debajo de su ombligo, señalando su propio vientre, entonces el desorientado joven capta la idea, y vuelve a comenzar su travesía.

Pero el moreno, ya habiendo saboreado los labios, cuello y senos de Pellona, decide usar su lengua y comienza a descender desde poco abajo del pecho, a cada centímetro de piel que recorre, pequeñas descargas de placer le recorren todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

Finalmente llega a la feminidad de la peli rosada, el la toma de los muslos firmemente, rodeándolos con ambos brazos y se dispone a degustar de esos rosados y suaves labios, encontrando en ellos un sabor increíble, algo que nunca había probado, comienza con sutiles y delicados movimientos, hasta que de ellos comienza a emanar el placer hecho líquido, causándole a ella jadeos y gemidos muy fuertes

Pellona: Espera Zoro, creo que yo.. –con sus manos trata de levantarle el rostro, pero es inútil- [maldición, para ser su primera vez lo hace muy bien]

Zoro: Esto sabe mejor que el Sake –confiesa, causando que la joven se alarme- [Oh no.. eso significa que o/0] AAAAAAAHHHHH! –respinga de tal manera que hasta por sus reflejos, arqueé la espalda y se aferre desesperadamente a las sábanas-

El 1er oficial comenzó a introducir su lengua al mismo tiempo que succionaba con fuerza, ella reacciona encajando sus uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo verde, ya no deseaba saber nada, sólo deseaba sentir como bebía de ella, hasta que finalmente, no puede más y explota en lo que es su primer orgasmo, y su cuerpo entero tiembla, su respiración se entrecortada.. estaba exhausta

Sin embargo, Zoro aún deseaba más.. sin previo aviso, la tomó por las caderas y la giró quedando ella boca abajo, exaltando a la chica Horo-horo que apenas puede ponerse se rodillas

Pellona: ¿Qué.. crees que.. haces? –apenas puede preguntar, pero no obtiene una respuesta-

En cambio, el peli verde vuelve a embestir con su legua el sexo de Pellona, cerrando los ojos, sólo que esta ves; su lengua da una caricia tan profunda, que sin darse cuenta también llega al más pequeño de sus orificios, sacándole a su antigua enemiga, em mayor de los gemidos hasta ahora

Pellona: Zoro.. ese es mi.. a.. AAAAAAAHHHHH! [ano /] –gime tan fuerte, que parece un grito de dolor-

Ella por inercia trata de levantarse, pero el la hala hacia sí mismo, impidiéndole su cometido, ahora que se dio cuenta de lo sensible que es esa zona de su cuerpo, con sus manos separa esos glúteos y vuelve a pasar su lengua por esa zona, pero esta vez, la punta de su lengua la penetra por detrás, estremeciéndola al grado que sus manos dejan de sostener su cuerpo y se deja caer en la cama, dejando que Zoro siguiera con su 'deber', al principio le desagradaba la idea, pero no podría ignorar el tortuoso placer que le estaba generando el desorientado idiota. Después de unas decenas de minutos, Zoro cree que su paladar ha sido saciado, la gira de nuevo, acostándose sobre ella

Zoro: ¿Deseas que continúe? –preguntó nervioso?, desconcertando a la musa rosada-

Pellona: ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así?, ¿Acaso crees que porque me dejaste en este estado puedes dar por finalizada la noche? ¡NO SEÑOR! –se gira, poniendo al peli verde debajo de ella misma, sentándose en el regazo del espadachín, aún cubierto por sus pantalones-

Zoro: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Pellona: ¡Esto! ¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW! –lo domina con uno de sus ataques, dándose tiempo para atarle las manos a la cabecera de la cama-

Para cuando pasa el efecto del ataque, la Gothic Lolita ya le está retirando los pantalones, y esta en proceso de quitarle los bóxers, al principio parecía que estaba decidida a continuar, pero al ver el miembro de Zoro comienza a dudar, pero su orgullo le anima a seguir adelante, casi nunca tenía oportunidad de estar a solas con 'SU novio', y las pocas veces que podían estar a solas terminaban siendo interrumpidos. Con determinación, toma el gran miembro entre sus manos y comienza a masajearlo, lentamente, dándose el gusto de sentir sus palpitaciones, su rigidez, y lo cálido que es..

Pellona: [Creo que esto servirá] –su boca se acerca lentamente al zafio del 1er oficial, ahora capitán sustituto del Thousand Sunny y tímidamente lo lame de la base hasta la punta-

Claro esto no se lo espera el 'Capitán Sustituto', pero encuentra muy placentera la atención que la peli rosada le está dando, ciertamente esto era una nueva sensación para el. No obstante, decide dejar que Pellona hiciera lo que deseara, esa mujer era de temer, aunque también tenía su lado dulce, aunque rara vez lo mostrara

Lo que no se esperaba alguno de esos 2 par de apasionados amantes, es que cierto par de féminas se despertaría, a causa del insomnio que les provocaba el saber que estaban en la tierra natal de su inocente y noble Senchou, ambas pensaron que caminar un rato dentro del Sunny las relajaría un rato, solo que ambas tomaron rutas diferentes. No obstante, la morena pasó por el cuarto de la 'invitada' peli rosada y al darse cuenta que estaba vacío , pensó en buscarla.

Nami por su parte, pensó que tal vez podría hablar con Zoro, de alguna manera, eso la distraería, además de que el peli verde es el que llevaba más tiempo conociendo a Luffy, subió las escaleras para llegar a la cima de la torre de vigilancia, pero al escuchar unos gemidos, asciende lo más sigilosamente posible, y comprobándose que el titulo 'gata ladrona' no es un simple adorno, en especial pos sus discretos movimientos, que asemejan mucho la discreción de los pequeños felinos.

Aunque Robin ya había visto a la navegante acercarse a la torre, se movía de manera sospechosa, asique usando su habilidad, la espía si que la originara de Kokoyashi se diera cuenta, espiándola desde la sala del navío. Conforme Nami se acercaba, los gemidos eran más fuertes, así como los jadeos y la cama rechinaba iban aumentando su volumen. Ya no sabe si seguir o ver que pasa, aunque no era difícil hacerse la idea, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Se aproxima más y más, y gracias a que Pellona dejó la puerta emparejada, pudo apreciar la escena que la dejaba con la boca abierta y sin palabras; la Gothic Lolita estaba en la cama 'a 4 patas', mientras que Zoro la penetraba en el ano, los embates eran ligeros, pero muy constantes.

Robin se extraña de la reacción de la navegante, así que ella también decide ver el interior de ese cuarto, y creando un par de ojos en un cuadro de pintura, ve tal escena también. La antigua tripulante del Triller Bark, se da cuenta que Nami la estaba espiando desde la puerta, y la mira a los ojos. La aficionada al dinero se queda petrificada, pensaba que la menor gritaría u otra cosa, pero para su sorpresa, le sonríe con malicia, mientras que grita:

Pellona: ¡Marimo-Kun, por favor!, ¡DAME CON MÁS FUERZA!

Tanto Zoro, como las chicas se sorprenden, Nami estaba que no se lo creía, pero el peli verde obedece, y aumente el ritmo

Nami: [Ya me descubrió, ¿¡Y ella solo piensa en seguir teniendo sexo con ese baka!]

Robin desaparece el par de ojos y se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, había visto a su 'capitán sustituto' en una situación muy indecorosa. Lo peor para ambas es que, tal escena las había excitado, al punto de en sus entrepiernas podían sentir un calor y una humedad que las deja desconcertadas..Ambas regresan a sus cuartos respectivos, sabiendo de antemano que esa noche sería difícil conciliar el sueño

Nami: [Wow, sabía que esa chica era de temer, pero no me esperaba que su 'relación' con Zoro llegara a ese punto..Esta noche no podré dormir TT-TT]

Robin: [Al parecer, mi situación empeoró, y lo peor es que me gustó lo que vio.] -reflexionaba la morena- [No, no fue tanto lo que vi, sino lo que significa, ellos se aman..] -y como un destello instantáneo, recuerda la 'petición de Dragon'- [¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? /, no es que yo tenga esa clase de deseos con Luff. ¡MALDICIÓN!, espero mañana amanecer bien TT-TT]


	28. Capítulo 21 'Investigación'

A la mañana siguiente, en el Thousand Sunny, unas Extrañadas Robin y Nami despiertan en sus respectivas camas, reflexionando sobre lo que vieron, la peli anaranjada estaba nerviosa, Pellona sabe que la estuvo espiando, ahora sería más difícil tratar con ella, pero por ahora debía centrarse en otras cosas; como el hecho de que la 'madre' de Luffy no los aceptó en el pueblo y los estaba prácticamente corriendo de la isla, sin duda usaría eso para distraerse.

La navegante sale de su cuarto, y se dirige a la cocina para ver que podría hacerse de desayunar, pero para su sorpresa, hay varias chicas en el comedor, en eso sale un rubio de la cocina sirviéndoles comida a 'sus invitadas', sin darse cuenta que algunos de sus nakamas ya habían regresado al barco en a 1era hora para dormir en sus camarotes

Nami: Sanji, ¿Qué significa todo esto? –viendo la cocina repleta de señoritas en el comedor-

Sanji: Oh Nami-chan, invité a algunas hermosas residentes del pueblo a desayunar, ¿También vas a tomar asiento?

Nami: No, no me importa si las invitas o no, pero que no se haga costumbre, iré al pueblo, quiero distraerme con algo –casi sale de la cocina cuando una mano la toma por la muñeca-

Pellona: Espérame, voy contigo n_n, quiero hablar contigo –le dijo sonriente-

Nami: Pe..¿Pellona?, esto, ¿De que quieres hablar?, pero tengo prisa –trataba de excusarse de no hablar con ella-

Pellona: No puedes negarte, anda. Es algo serio, y creo que sabes a que me refiero, no tardaremos mucho tiempo

Nami: Supongo que no tengo opción [con que no mencione lo de Zoro en público, supongo que ya es algo], adelante, si no te importa, ¿Podríamos conversar mientras vamos rumbo a Fuchsia?

Pellona: Ok, me parece bien, Ero-cock, ¿Podrías tener algo de comer listo para nosotras cuando regresemos?

Sanji: ¿Quién te crees que res para decirme así?, humhn, supongo que no tengo opción, soy el cocinero del barco de Luffy –asiente con la mirada, mientras las chicas salían del barco y se dirigían al pueblo-

La tensión estaba en el aire. A cada paso que daba, era un segundo sin tener idea de cómo romper el hielo, seguramente le reclamaría por haberla espiado en tan indecorosa ocasión, pero se sorprendería de lo que preguntaría la peli rosada

Pellona: Etto.. Sobre lo de anoche, ¿No le has comentado a alguien sobre lo que viste verdad?, quiero decir.. estando con Zoro –desvía la mirada escondiendo el rubor de su rostro-

Nami: No, descuida nadie más lo sabe, puedes confiar en mi. Pero.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –apenada cuestiona-

Pellona: Supongo, si vamos a ser nakamas, debemos conocernos mejor n_n

Nami: Etto.. sobre eso.. ¿Por qué no gritaste cuando me viste por la puerta?, es decir.. pudiste haberme llamado la atención o algo o.0

Pellona: Ja ja ja, ¿Y arruinar ese fantástico momento con mi marimo-kun? Nah, ya pensaba hablar contigo hoy al respecto n_n, ahora.. es mi turno de preguntar.. –dejo de sonreír para tornarse un poco seria- ¿Exactamente que paso la noche que me viste?, ¿Acaso buscabas a Zoro para algún asunto en particular, o me buscabas a mí? –se notaban los celos que la empezaban a invadir-

Nami: Si. Buscaba a Zoro, pero para platicar con el. No podía dormir, así que pensé que conversando con el, podría facilitarme el ganar sueño

Pellona: ¿Y se puede saber de que querías hablar con el? ¿O eso de hablar es un pretexto para buscarlo y..? –no logra terminar la pregunta pues Nami le interrumpe-

Nami: Ja ja, ¿Acaso estás celosa? –la menor le lanza una mirada fulminante, pero Nami vuelve a retomar de forma serena la charla-. La razón por la que no podía dormir es porque no pude dejar de pensar en la forma en que esa vieja bruja nos 'recibió', y el estar en la tierra natal de Luffy no simplificaba las cosas. Nosotros nunca supimos nada de esta isla, y como tu novio es el más viejo de la tripulación, pensé que ….

Pellona: Si conversabas con el un rato, podrías saber más de la infancia de Mugiwara, no te culpo –expresa tranquila-

Nami: Luffy Senchou para ti –le advierte la hija adoptiva de Bellemere- si seremos nakamas, no puedes llamarlo Mugiwara no Luffy .

Pellona: Oye, soy nueva, aún no me acostumbro a llamarlo por su nombre. Y hablando de eso, ¿A que quieres ir al pueblo?

Nami: A preguntarle a Makino y al Alcalde de la villa, el porque esa bruja nos trató tan mal –aún resentida por lo de el día anterior-

Pellona: Para mí que quieres revancha por el súper puñetazo que te dio xD, aunque se supone que quedaron a mano, le regresaste el saludo al momento

Nami: No es sobre eso -dijo seria- ella actuó como si Luffy fuese un demonio, y luego nos acusó de traidores. Eso es lo que me tiene intrigada [por no decir furiosa], por eso quiero saber de su boca sus razones para atacarnos, y creo que la taberna encontraré las respuestas que busco

Pellona: No se si lo recuerdas, pero varios en el pueblo fingieron odiar a Luffy, ¿Crees que ella también haya fingido?

Nami: No lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo, por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste encontrándote con Zoro?

Pellona: Puedes agradecérselo al bastardo de Kuma _ -reclamaba un poco incómoda por la pregunta-

Nami: ¿Nani?, ¿A que te refieres con lo de Kuma?, ¿Qué tiene el que ver en todo esto?

Pellona: Cuando me mandó a volar de Triller Bark, me mandó a un enorme castillo abandonado. Claro que al principio no me quejé, pues era igual de tenebroso que el barco de Moria-Sama, pero no tenía a ninguna de mis kawaii mascotas /, y como a los 3 meses, Marimo-Kun cayó del cielo, se veía gravemente herido, así que lo cuidé n_n

Nami: Oh, yo pensaba que si alguien era tocado por sus zarpas, desaparecía de la faz de la tierra O.o, me alegra que solo mande a volar a la gente.

En eso, las chicas se encuentran con Franky, Brook y Usopp, quienes estaban de paseo en el pueblo. Franky instalaba mejores equipos para la taberna de Makino, sistemas de seguridad y mejores equipos de servicio. El moreno, por su parte, practicando su puntería y Brook seguía tocando en el bar, pero ahora tocaba un piano. Robin, quien estaba desayunando en el Sunny con las invitadas de Sanji, se encontraba platicando con el rubio y el renito

Chopper: ¿Pasa algo Robin? –notando como estaba de reflexiva- ¿Acaso no te gusta la comida?

Sanji: ¿Desea que le prepare otro tipo de comida, Robin-Swan?

Robin: ¿Eh?, no, la comida está bien, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas

Sanji: Espero que no sea algo relacionado con la vieja que nos 'recibió' ayer en la tarde, ¿O si? –dedujo el chef del Baratie-

Robin: Bueno, en parte es algo de eso. Noté que todos en el pueblo nos recibieron mal, pero en especial esa señora, me pregunto si ella en verdad odiará a Luffy o..

Las invitadas guardan silencio por unos momentos. Comiendo sin comentar algo serias, hasta que una de ellas habla

Lady 1: 'Esa señora' se llama Dadan, y a pesar de que es una bandida de las montañas, nunca ha atacado esta villa o a otras personas, muy rara vez baja de las montañas al pueblo, aunque siempre que lo hace, va a la taberna a beber sake

Sanji: Pero supongo no ataca a Fucshia, por ser tierra natal de Garp, aunque no la culpo, nadie en su sano juicio, querría meterse con ese tipo

Lady 1: En eso se equivoca. Ella al parecer es una buena amiga de Garp, por así decirlo. Eso es todo lo que le puedo decir, si desea más información, puede preguntarle a Makino-San o al alcalde. Gracias por la comida, regresamos al pueblo a seguir con nuestras labores n_n –las 3 chicas recogen sus platos y los dejan en la cocina, para luego salir del barco-

Chopper: No lo entiendo, si esa señora es amiga del abuelo de Luffy, ¿Por qué lo odia?

Robin: A menos –analizando la información y comparándola con los hechos que se dieron desde que llegaron a la isla- que también haya fingido como los demás

Sanji: Pero.. Eso significaría.. ¿Qué ella también extraña a Luffy?, además, ella fue la que más se cabreó con nuestra llegada.. Robin-Swan.. ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar más a fondo ese asunto?

Chopper: Yo tengo curiosidad por saber porque esa señora actuó de esa manera, Robin, vamos al pueblo, el barco estará salvo en la bodega del abuelo de Luffy –le pide como un hijo que le pide a su madre ir a un festival-

Robin: Supongo que no tenemos opción, Avisaré a Zoro-San que iremos a la taberna de nuevo, por más información sobre Dadan

Sanji: ¿Porque tiene que venir ese baka marimo con nosotros? [lo olvidaba, el ahora es el 'Senchou sustituto' ¬_¬, lo peor del caso es que eso no se lo puedo discutir a Robin-Swan TT-TT]

Robin: Adelántense ustedes, en un momento los alcanzo n_n, los veré en la taberna –ambos salen del barco mientras que la hija de Olivia subía a la torre de vigilancia, pero cuando apenas va a tocar la puerta, Zoro va saliendo del lugar-

Zoro: ¿Huh?, ¿Y a que se debe tu visita Robin?, ¿Ya desayunaron todos? –pregunta recién despertado y cambiado-

Robin: Si, de hecho, todos están en el pueblo, queremos investigar más sobre esa bandida ''Dadan'', al parecer ella tiene una extraña conexión con Luffy, solo estamos tu y yo n.n

Zoro: ¿Y Pellona donde está?, para cuando desperté, estaba solo en la cam.. ¡Quiero decir, yo!

Robin: Fufufufu, descuida Zoro-san, ya tenía una idea de que algo pasaría entre ustedes 2, puedes confiar en mí, no le comentaré a nadie sobre ello. Ahora.. ¿Senchou..? ¿Podríamos irnos ya?

Zoro: Muy bien, vamos, de paso beberé algo de Sake.. Sobre lo de esa bandida, ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, desde el momento en el que ella y Nami casi pelean [No creí que ella fuese de las chicas de armas tomar] además.. el hecho de que el ídolo de Luffy fuese rival de Mihawk solo me da aún más curiosidad]


	29. Capítulo 22 'Rumbo a Monte Colbo'

Zoro: ¿Y Pellona donde está?, para cuando desperté, estaba solo en la cam.. ¡Quiero decir, yo!

Robin: Fufufufu, descuida Zoro-san, ya tenía una idea de que algo pasaría entre ustedes 2, puedes confiar en mí, no le comentaré a nadie sobre ello, y sobre tu primera pregunta, ella y Nami salieron rumbo a Fucshia [aunque ya todos se dieron cuenta, y no necesitan saber sobre 'esa escena' de anoche']. Ahora.. ¿Senchou..? ¿Podríamos irnos ya?

Zoro: Muy bien, vamos, de paso beberé algo de Sake.. Sobre lo de esa bandida, ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, desde el momento en el que ella y Nami casi pelean [No creí que esa vieja fuese de armas tomar] además.. el hecho de que el ídolo de Luffy fuese rival de Mihawk solo me da aún más curiosidad

El par de piratas sale del Sunny rumbo a la tarberna, para encontrarse con Makino, mientras que ya en el bar, Nami y Pellona acababan de entrar, claro que notaron las mejoras que Franky había hecho al edificio, y Chopper, Sanji y Usopp se encontraban en la barra bebiendo.

El alcalde y algunos aldeanos estaban afuera de la taberna. Pero en cuanto ven a Robin y a Zoro acercarse, el alcalde los saluda, aún no muy bien, pero si de una mejor manera que la de ayer

Robin: Buenos días alcalde-san n_n

Wood Slap: Buenos días Robin, que pasa, ¿Acaso se levantaron tarde?, ¿Y porque vienen solo ustedes 2?

Zoro: A decir verdad, solo yo me acabo de levantar –bosteza- además, de todos vinieron al pueblo desde temprano disculpe.. ¿Se encuentra Makino en la taberna?

Wood Slap: Claro, este es su hogar y sustento, pero, ¿Para que la necesitas? –preguntó extrañado-

Zoro: Para hablar con ella, esa historia de Mikawk y Akagami me tiene intrigado, pero creo que eso no es lo más importante

Robin: Etto.. Alcalde-san, además.. nos gustaría saber más sobre esa bandida llamada Dadan. Si es una bandida de las montañas y baja frecuentemente. ¿Por qué no les preocupa la ausencia de Garp-San en el pueblo?, es decir..

Wood Slap: Se lo que intestas decir, te preguntarás porque no ataca la aldea

Robin: Según unas aldeanas, ella es una amiga de Dadan, pero eso es lo que nos intriga

Wood Slap, quien ya había captado el punto al que quería llegar la morena, suspira profundamente antes de seguir hablando

Wood Slap: Ella no es cualquier bandida.., entren a la taberna, esperaremos que toda la tripulación esté dentro.. se sorprenderán con lo que están por oír –entra al establecimiento, dejando extrañados a la arqueóloga y al espadachín-

Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar, Nami y Pellona aún conversaban. Se habían desviado un poco del tema de la relación entre la gothic lolita y el peli verde, pero la conversación mantenía como base el amor

Pellona: En serio, ¿Esperas que te crea que no te gusta Mugiwa?- quiero decir, Luffy –corrigió, ppues no quería cabrear a la navegante-, aunque debo reconocer que cuando los vi por primera vez, sentí envidia

Nami: ¿Envidia?, ¿En que sentido? -preguntó un poco sorprendida-, su barco es el más grande que habíamos visto, y sus tesoros eran muchos, ¿Que teníamos nosotros que tu quisieras?

Pellona: Chicos apuestos.. -contestó sin rodeos, impresionando y apenando a la pelinaranja- tenía mis mascotas lindas, si, pero no tenía a nadie con quien poder platicar.. Moria-Sama siempre fue bueno conmigo, nunca me negaba nada. Sin embargo.. era extraño, no me sentía triste u cosas así, pero

Nami: No tenías a nadie para compartir emociones.. no te culpo. Debo admitir que eso de chicos apuestos no me lo esperaba de ti, supongo que te refieres a Lu.. quiero decir, a Zor.

Pellona: ¡Lo sabía!, te gusta el capitán, no lo puedes negar *w* -como respuesta obtiene un coscorrón en la cabeza-, a la navegante le gusta el capitán

Nami: -tapándole la boca con una mano- Eso es algo que no puedes andar gritando por hay, ten algo de respeto, además.. puede que lo que vi anoche solo me haya perturbado

Pellona: -zafándose del agarre- Bien, bien, guardaré silencio. –haciendo un pequeño berrinche- [me pregunto como reaccionaría si supiera que ella no fue la única que me estuvo espiando anoche] mejor vamos a la taberna, de seguro todos los demás ya están allá, con esa tal Makino

El par de señoritas se acerca a la cantina, y al entrar, se percatan que, efectivamente, todos estaban dentro, pero estaban en una mesa en el centro, con la dueña y el alcalde en ella

Nami: Vaya, parece que somos las últimas en llegar, espero que nos hayan dejado un lugar, supongo que nos contará sobre esa vieja bruja llamada Dadan

Wood Slap: Tenle más respeto, ella es la madre de Luffy

Todos: Ma-Ma-¿¡MADRE! –en especial Nami, Zoro y Robin se sorprenden-

Makino: Madre Adoptiva, cabe aclarar.. en realidad, Garp–San nunca nos dijo como era su nuera

Usopp: No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo una bandida se haría cargo de criar a Luffy?, es decir… -buscaba palabras, pro no las encontraba-

Sanji: ¿No se supone que Luffy odia a los bandidos de las montañas? –cuestionó incrédulo- Estoy de acuerdo con Usopp

Nami: ¡¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto verdad? –visiblemente exasperada- Me niego a creer que ese intento de mujer sea la madre adoptiva de Luffy _

Wood Slap: Supongo que ahora entenderás porque ella actuó así cuando ustedes llegaron –le responde sin verle, dando un trago a su tarro de jugo, dejando a la navegante sin palabras-. A las 2 semanas de la muerte de Ace, Garp vino a la aldea, Dadan se encontraba dentro del bar, cuando oyó que había llegado lo fue a golpear. –molesto con la acción de la bandida, pero era comprensible- De hecho, nadie se esperó que ella hiciera eso, me incluyo, pero fue demasiado lejos al echarle la culpa de la muerte de Ace

Naturalmente la banda guarda silencio y oyen sorprendidos el relato del alcalde, lágrimas pequeñas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Makino, ella trata de mantener la calma y la serenidad, aunque le cuesta trabajo, logra evitar llorar, para luego secarse discretamente los párpados

Wood Slap: Naturalmente todos estábamos preocupados por Luffy, pero Garp nos dijo que Luffy había sido sacado de la guerra en un Submarino. Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que el Barco/Submarino era de un tal Trafalgar Law

Robin: ¿Trafalgar Law? ¿El fue a la guerra también?

Sanji: ¿No fue el tipo al que vimos en la casa de subastas de esclavos en Shabondy?

Nami: Si, pero.. me extraña que el fuera a ayudar a Luffy. Etto, alcalde-San, disculpe si le incomodo con la pregunta, pero, ¿Garp no mencionó si Law participó en la guerra?

Wood Slap: Según Garp, ese novato solo se presentó para sacar a Luffy después del colapso nervioso que sufrió tras la muerte de Ace, ¿Adonde se lo llevó?, no se sabe

Usopp: ¿Esas son buenas noticias no?, es decir, Luffy sobrevivió a la guerra –comentó tratando de animar a los demás-

Franky: Pero no estoy del todo convencido de que sean buenas noticias –dijo extrañado y dudando-

Brook: ¿A que te refieres, Franky-San? –tanto el como la mayoría de los Mugiwara no Kaizoku no entendían a que se refería el Cyborg-

Robin: Recuerden que a Law se le dio el sobrenombre de ''Cirujano de la Muerte'' –seria les recuerda el apodo que distingue al supernova de 200 millones de Berrys- Aunque también se sabe que es famoso por su falta de crueldad –tranquilizando a todos en el bar-, así que creo que por ahora debemos estar tranquilos [Que alivio, me alegra saber que Luffy sigue vivo n/n]

Zoro: Bien, Ahora que sabemos algo más sobre la 'familia' de Luffy, creo que ya podrás estar tranquila ¿no?, bruja avariciosa ¬_¬

Nami: ¡Calla! –golpeándolo en la cabeza a coscorrones, pero Pellona lo defiende, cosa que solo avergüenza más al peli verde- Alcalde-San, Makino-San.. gracias por todo.. pero creo que hay nos queda algo por hacer

Chopper: ¿Algo más por hacer?, ¿Y que se supone que es?

Robin: Supongo que querrás hablar con Dadan ¿Cierto? –adivina acertadamente la arqueóloga sorprendiendo de nuevo a los aldeanos dentro de la taberna-

Makino: Se ve que estás muy interesada el tema ^_^, Si gustan puedo guiarlos a la casa de Dadan, pero no les puedo garantizar que ella acceda a hablar con ustedes…

Wood Slap: Makino, no creo que sea buena idea que tu.. –trata de convencerla, pero es inútil ya la tabernera se encuentra preparando sus cosas para salir-

Makino: Alcalde, le encargo la taberna n_n, y chicos, pórtense bien por favor –refiriéndose a los aldeanos-

Nami: Arigatou n/n, y gracias por acompañarnos, andando chicos

Zoro: Y ahora quiere 'hablar' con ella, a las mujeres no se les puede entender ¬_¬, gracias por el Sake –se levanta y sale de la cantina-

Sanji: ¿Qué nunca has oído el dicho 'A las mujeres se les debe querer, no tratar de entender'? Esperenme Nami-chan, Makino-swan

Pellona: Veo que está más animada al saber que Mugiwara está vivo, pero me sorprendió que ahora quiera hablar con Dadan

Franky: [Bueno, parece que mi teoría no estaba del todo errada, al parecer, la navegante siente algo por Luffy, ahora la que me da curiosidad es Robin xD, esto será divertido] Me pregunto que información nos dará la 'madre' de Luffy, así que ella también crió a Ace, esto se pone interesante


	30. Capítulo 23 'Dialogo'

Pellona: Veo que está más animada al saber que Mugiwara está vivo, pero me sorprendió que ahora quiera hablar con Dadan

Franky: [Bueno, parece que mi teoría no estaba del todo errada, al parecer, la navegante siente algo por Luffy, ahora la que me da curiosidad es Robin xD, esto será divertido] Me pregunto que información nos dará la 'madre' de Luffy, así que ella también crió a Ace, esto se pone interesante

Todos van avanzando rumbo al monte, cada uno con sus propias preguntas y dudas al respecto. Claro que Nami y Robin son las más extrañadas con la revelación que la tabernera confesara en la cantina. Conforme se adentraban más, eran más frecuentes los ataques de animales salvajes, pero no representan problema alguno, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo se van abriendo paso mientras que protegen a Makino

Makino: Hace mucho que no venía, la última vez que vine, ellos aún eran solo unos niños

Brook: Me imagino se refiere a Luffy-San y Ace-San, ¿Cierto?, vaya, así que Luffy desde niño ya se exponía a grandes peligros –ella se tensa al descubrir que Luffy no les había dicho nada sobre su 'tercer hermano', pero decide dejarlo así-

Makino: Y a eso agrega el entrenamiento de su abuelo, solo hacía eso cada vez que venía… [aunque supongo que el verdadero peligro se encuentra al pasar más allá del monte]

Nami: Ahora comprendo porque Luffy es tan temerario, o debería decir idiota imprudente

Makino: Jejeje, te expresas como si fueras su niñera, apuesto que siempre los mantiene exasperados a todos ustedes –observaba la mujer de cabellera verde- [Tendré que examinar más a detalle a esas 2, puede que en alguna de ellas, Luffy encuentre a la mujer ideal para el, aunque el aún no piense en eso] –el comentario ruboriza a Nami, pero extrañamente también a Robin le produce el mismo efecto-

Sanji: Por cierto.. Luffy nunca nos comentó algo sobre el Reino Goa, bueno –recordando cierta conversación en el bar- aunque también es por nuestra culpa

Makino: Puede que el no estuviera de ánimos para hablarles sobre 'esos días', como dije, puede que Dadan les diga más sobre Luffy, pero les recuerdo que no aseguro que acepte charlar con ustedes

A pocos metros de la casa de la bandida al mando del Monte Colbo, la tabernera les indica la casa y regresa rumbo a Fucshia, dejando a la tripulación enfrente de la casa de Dadan

Usopp: Bien, supongo que llegó el momento de la verdad, ¿Quién tocará la puerta? –preguntaba con un poco de miedo, anticipando que no lo mandaran a el-

Robin: Yo lo haré, desde hace rato tengo curiosidad sobre ella… [me pregunto si Dragon sabría algo de esto] esperenme cerca de la casa –la morena se acerca lentamente al lugar y toca la puerta, pero les abre un hombre pequeño de altura-

¿?: ¿Si? –abre la puerta y al ver que eran los tripulantes de Luffy se sorprende- ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí?

Robin: Venimos a ver a su jefa, Dadan, ¿Nos permitirías pasar a verla?

¿?2: ¿Quiénes son Dogura?, ¿Acaso esos tipos quieren problemas con Dadan-San?

Dogura: Pues si parece que quieren problemas, Gomura. Y sobre quienes son, al parecer es la tripulación de Luffy

Gomura: ¿Qué?, Quieren ver a la jefa?, ¿Qué asuntos tienen con ella? Además, ¿A que vinieron?

Robin: Ya sabemos que Luffy se crio aquí con ustedes, y queremos hablar con su jefa. Sobre la conversación, no puedo decirles, eso es algo que queremos ver con ella personalmente

Dogura: ¿Y crees que te dejaremos verla?, no nos importa si son o no la banda de Luffy, no les permitiremos pasar, así que vete por las buenas si no quieres salir lastimada –intentando intimidarla, pero para eso toda la tripulación se acerca a la puerta-

Robin: ¿Vas a hablarle a tu jefa o no?, si no le vas a hablar, no nos dejarás otra opción más que entrar por las malas, y supongo que no querrás eso ¿Verdad? –Zoro, quién estaba cerca toma la palabra-

Zoro: Te recuerdo que somos piratas, y hacemos lo que queremos, así que no nos interesa si ustedes son bandidos o asesinos, o alguna otra cosa, o nos dejas entrar o simplemente nos abriremos paso –amenazaba mientras tomaba una de sus katanas, pero en ese momento, otro hombre de barba cerrada, y con un peinado similar a la cresta de un gallo, esta vez, más grande que Robin se acerca-

Dogura: ¿Magura?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso vienes a?

Magura: ¡Lárguense, malditos piratas!, en sitios como este, ustedes no tiene cabida, así que váyanse si no quieren salir lastima -no logra terminar la advertencia, pues Zoro solo lo golpea con el mango de su katana, y lo manda unos cuantos metros a volar-

Dogura: ¿Amigo, estás bien?, ¿¡Quienes se creen que son para venir a irrumpir de esta manera! -grita furioso-

Robin: Nakamas de Luffy, y sabemos que el se crio aquí, así que deberías dejarnos ver a Dadan. Y si es necesario acabar con todos y cada uno de ustedes, pues que así sea. Solo como dato adicional, sabemos que Garp vino al pueblo, y tuvo un 'pequeño problema' con su jefa...

El par de bandidos estaban sorprendidos, sabían que el alcalde y Makino no hablarían de algo así, a menos que en verdad le tuvieran confianza a esos piratas. Lo dudan un poco, pero notan en los rostros del peli verde y la morena, que no desean llegar a su jefa de esa manera

Dogura: Si en verdad desean hablar con nuestra jefa, sigan ese camino, la encontrarán cerca de la orilla de un acantilado, siempre se va a ese lugar cuando piensa en algo, o cuando desea estar sola -Robin agradece la información e informa a la tripulación sobre lo que se debía hacer-

La mayoría se dirige al lugar señalado, pero el capitán sustituto, Pellona y la arqueóloga se quedan un poco más, están por alcanzar a sus compañeros, pero el par de vencidos bandidos los llaman

Dogura: ¿Porque se interesan en hablar con nuestra jefa?, ¿Acaso obtendrían algún beneficio de ello? –se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pero es la oriunda de Ohara la que habla-

Robin: Es simple…. Nuestro capitán siempre estuvo hay para nosotros, y al ser separados de el, es nuestra obligación buscarlo, y ayudarlo, en estos momentos de dolor.. me disculpo por haber sido tan ruda con ustedes, pero…

Magura: Descuida.. ya Dadan se había enterado de que ustedes en verdad eran nakamas de Luffy, pero le alteró mucho el hecho de que Ace hubiera muerto… [yo también me sorprendí cuando ella reaccionó de esa manera al ver a Garp]

Zoro: Y pensar que hace casi 1 año lo vimos en Arabasta, y terminar de esa forma, no es algo muy agradable… nos retiramos –salen de la cabaña y es Pellona la que debe estar guiando a Zoro, no sin antes susurrarle algo a Robin-

Pellona: Se que me espiaste accidentalmente anoche, no estoy enojada, u algo por el estilo, pero creo que deberíamos hablar más tarde al respecto –Robin se queda paralizada al oír eso, pero reacciona rápido y sigue la caminata, junto a la joven y recién formada pareja de novios, ahora escondiendo un rubor en sus mejillas-

Y tal y como les habían dicho, hay estaba la 'madre' de Luffy, pero ignoraban que ella también se había hecho cargo de Ace, aunque ya varios lo suponían. Nami y Robin la miran fijamente mientras ella miraba las olas chocar con las rocas de la orilla, antes de que alguna de las 2 iniciara la conversación, es ella la que toma la palabra

Dadan: ¿A que han venido?, ¿No venían solo de paso?, espero que hayan dejado completos a mis bandidos

Nami: Señora Dadan… Venimos a hablar con usted, es algo muy importante.. es sobre Luffy… -Al principio, tenía ganas de golpearlos a todos, pero supuso que Makino confiaba en ellos, pues solo ella, aparte de Garp, sabía como encontrarla en la montaña- Sabemos que usted es la madre adoptiva… -tragándose su orgullo, es Nami quien trataría de llevarse mejor con esa mujer bandida- me disculpo por haberle hablado de esa manera, de haber sabido eso antes...

Dadan.. Supongo que no tengo otra opción, mas que aceptar su petición de charlar, solo díganme una cosa: ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando Garp los visitó en Water 7? -la pregunta al principio los desconcierta, pues al llegar, la bandida actuaba como si en verdad los culpara de traición, pero recuerdan que el Vice-Almirante había estado en Fucshia hace poco, por lo que deducen que ellos habían hablado en ese entonces-

Nami: A decir verdad, nunca nos imaginamos que el 'Legendario Marine' fuese el abuelo de Luffy, de hecho, el mismo nos lo dijo, sólo se limitó a agarrar a Luffy a golpes

Robin: Así como también nos dijo sobre su hijo, y a la vez, padre de nuestro Senchou, eso fue lo que al menos a mí me sorprendió más [y pensar que terminaría conociéndolo en persona O.o]

Sanji: Nosotros pensábamos que fue Garp quien lo crió, pero la verdad es que nunca nos tomamos la molestia en preguntarle a ese baka sobre su infancia o sobre su familia, su pasado no era de nuestra incumbencia, mejor dicho, con seguirlo era más que suficiente para nosotros

Finalmente Dadan se levanta y da la vuelta para ver a la tripulación de su Luffy, mirándolos a todos, en especial al par de chicas con recompensas sobre sus cabezas

Dadan: Gata ladrona: Nami, Niña Demonio: Nico Robin… -mirando por un poco más de tiempo a la arqueóloga- así que tu eres la razón por la que ese idiota le declaró guerra al Gobierno Mundial… Se que ese chico, aún no está en esa etapa de hormonas alborotadas, pero algo debiste haber hecho, para que el hiciera tremendo alboroto..

Ese comentario solo la ruboriza, ella siempre había sido tranquila, serena y muy calculadora y fría. Pero desde el incidente con Kuma en Shabondy, cierta 'petición' de Dragon, y enterarse de lo que pasó en 'La guerra de la Cumbre' e Impel Down solo la habían vuelto una chica que se apena por comentarios de aspecto romántico, a veces no parecía la serena y calculadora arqueóloga que es

Nami también se enrojece por el comentario, y Pellona festejaba mentalmente el sonrojo de las chicas, confirmándole que ellas sienten algo por su capitán, no se les puede culpar, cualquiera podría pensar que ambas fueron rescatadas por el mismo 'príncipe azul', solo que este no es un príncipe, sino un pirata

Dadan: ¿Y bien, de que quieren hablar?, porque podría apostar a que no viniste solo a disculparte, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Usopp: Etto.. queríamos saber sobre como fue criado Luffy, así como también esperábamos tener pistas de su paradero, pero nos dimos cuenta que Garp solo les dijo que Luffy seguía vivo

Zoro: Ya nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió con Shanks, pero a esta bruja avara solo le interesa saber como una bandida se hizo cargo de Luffy, y suponemos que Ace también fue criado aquí, Dragon ya nos había dicho quien era el padre de Ace, pero…

Dadan guarda silencio durante unos momentos, ellos de verdad estaban buscando a su capitán y de paso deseaban saber más sobre su capitán, no podían estar con el para apoyarlo en estos momentos de dolor, pero con datos de su infancia, podrían apoyarlo mejor, o eso es lo que creían

Dadan: Si.. Garp dejó a esos 2 a mi cuidado, pero en cierta forma, terminé criándolo a el… a Sabo, el 2do hermano


	31. Capítulo 24 'Una Historia'

Sanji: ¿Sabo?, espere, ¿Luffy tenía otro hermano a parte de Ace? -exclamó muy intrigado-, nunca nos dijo nada de el..

Dadan: Es porque el está muerto, murió cuando Luffy tenía solo 7 años….. además, la historia es muy larga, ¿Aún quieren oírla? -la joven tripulación de piratas asiente mientras algunos de ellos se sientan en el suelo- Todo comenzó así..

Les relata desde la llegada de Luffy a su cabaña, el como se conocieron Ace y Luffy, el incidente de Polchemi, (quien era miembro de los piratas de BlueJam) y algo sobre la Terminal Gray

Usopp: Vaya, quien pensaría que Ace-San y Luffy no se llevaban bien en un principio, pero sigo intrigado por ese chico llamado Sabo, así que esa terminal es un enorme basurero. Díganos, ¿Qué más pasó ese día?

Dadan: Justo después de que esos 3 chiquillos se reportaron, me enteré que el Reino Goa iba a ser inspeccionado, por nada menos que los Tenryuubito

Robin: ¿¡TENRYUUBITO!, ¿Esos despreciables tipos vinieron a esta isla?, disculpe, Dadan-San, ¿Acaso esos tipos tienen algo que ver en todo esto?

Dadan: Déjenme ir con calma… por favor -se notaba que estaba triste de hablar sobre esa historia, pero ellos se ganaron en cierto modo, algo de respeto de su parte- Poco después de que regresaran esos 3 chiquillos, Sabo vivió aquí por un tiempo, incluso Garp solía venir a 'entrenarlos' de vez en cuando, poco después, esos 3 chiquillos ingratos comenzaron a vivir por su cuenta, hasta que un día mientras andaban de traviesos en el Reino Goa, descubrieron que Sabo no era huérfano, sino hijo de nobles

Sanji: ¿Hijo de nobles?, ¿Qué hacía uno de la alta sociedad con ellos? Conste que no estoy insultando ni nada por el estilo, pero..

Dadan: Te entiendo y se a que quieres llegar, pero según Sabo, sus padres sólo lo querían para que cuando creciera, se casara con otra noble y amasar las riquezas, de esa forma 'serían felices'

Ahora descubrían una faceta que no se conocía de los nobles, la infancia que estos podían llegar a tener en esa sociedad no siempre era 'feliz', no todos los nobles eran iguales

Dadan: Los 3 permanecieron juntos durante unos pocos meses, hasta que un día fueron acorralados por los piratas de BlueJam poco después de que anduvieran de traviesos en el Reino Goa, Sabo fue obligado a separarse de ellos, por un chantaje de su padre.. Tiempo poco después los nobles tomarían medidas sobre la inspección, quemarían por completo la Terminal Gray, según ellos para deshacerse de la basura, aún si eso significaba quemar a personas vivas, no deseaban decepcionar a los Nobles Mundiales

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEE? -sorprendidos por la medida extremista de los nobles, ahora se daban cuenta de los peligros a los que Luffy se expuso en su infancia-

Nami: [Y pensar que Luffy estuvo cerca de ´la boca del lobo' toda su infancia] Por favor siga con el relato, ¿Qué pasó después?

Dadan: Sabo estaba encerrado en su casa, y BlueJam junto a sus piratas comenzaron el incendio, siguiendo un 'pacto' que tenían con la nobleza.. pero como era de esperarse, fueron traicionados y como desquite, trataron de sacarle a los chicos la ubicación del dinero que Ace y Sabo juntaron. Logre llegar a tiempo antes de que BlueJam atacara a esos 2 mocosos, pero Ace y yo nos quedamos a combatir a ese bastardo mientras mis subordinados sacaban a Luffy

Chopper: ¿Se quedaron atrapados en el incendio?, ¿Y que pasó con las personas que vivían en la terminal?

Dadan: Después de que lográramos sobrevivir, al día siguiente, regresamos a casa, pero se oyó la noticia de que no había tantos restos de cadáveres como se esperaba, no se sabe que pasó exactamente con ellos. Pero lo peor vino en la mañana.. Dogura nos había dado una horrible noticia. Sabo había zarpado fuera del Reino Goa, pensó que no podía esperar más y salió en busca de esa libertad que anhelaba… Pero encontró con un final trágico

Franky: Un.. ¿Final trágico?, ¿Podría decirnos que pasó después? -los ojos de la bandida comenzaban a tornarse lagrimosos- Ese mismo día estaban llegando esos Tenryuubito. Y desafortunadamente Sabo pasaba justo a un lado del buque del Seifu Sekai, el Tenryuubito llamado Jalmack, le disparó al bote pesquero en el que navegaba Sabo. Nunca se encontró el cuerpo del chico, por lo que se pensó que se hundió en el mar

Claro que se quedan mudos, ninguno se esperaba un desenlace así de lamentable. Ahora comprendían algo del dolor que sufrió su capitán en su infancia.. perder a su hermano mayor a temprana edad sin duda debió ser trágico

Dadan: Luffy no paró de llorar en todo esa noche, y tuvimos que amarrar a Ace, ese idiota quería cobrar venganza, sin siquiera poder hacer algo con su fuerza en ese momento. Al día siguiente nos llegó una carta que Sabo envió horas antes de haber zarpado…. Solo Ace y yo leímos esta carta, pues Luffy aún estaba demasiado perturbado por los sucesos, el mostrársela solo habría empeorado la situación, y de hecho, aún poseo esa carta en mi poder.. Si gustan leerla, se las puedo mostrar.. -Nami y Robin deseaban leer esa carta, y asintieron, pero no lo solicitaron en voz alta, esperarían un poca más-

Robin: Luffy.. ¿Se enteró de que un Tenryuubito fue el que mató a Sabo? -la bandida negaba con la cabeza- [ahora me doy cuenta de que a pesar de ese rostro tan sonriente como siempre, Luffy inconscientemente cargaba aún con esa pena. Así que el también experimentó lo que es la soledad]

Zoro: Nunca nos imaginamos que algo así pudo pasarle a Luffy.. Ahora con más razón debemos apoyarlo, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, debemos zarpar y buscarlo

Nami: ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de donde deberíamos buscar?, no, lo dudo. Creo que por ahora, debemos quedarnos aquí un poco más de tiempo, Dadan-San, gracias por compartir con nosotros esa historia, nos disculpamos si le fue demasiado incómodo hablar de ello. Y pensar que el siempre es tan alegre y sonriente…

Robin: Ahora entiendo porque nunca nos comentaba algo siquiera de su infancia, siempre es tan egoísta… u/u, sin duda el ego es algo que corre en las venas de esa familia.. -ella que se encontraba de pie, se acerca a la madre de su joven Senchou- Una pregunta mas.. ¿Usted ya sabía que el hijo de Garp es Dragon?

Dadan: Si. Me lo dijo después del incidente de Eines Lobby, solo para decirme que mejor lo olvidara ¬_¬ -recordándole a la tripulación el mismo impacto que se llevaron en la ciudad de los Galley la Company- Supongo que a ustedes les dijo exactamente lo mismo.. Bien.. esa es la historia.. ahora, pueden retirarse

Sanji: Disculpe.. ¿Nos permitiría pasar el día en esta zona?, algunos queremos recorrer este lugar.. Puede que incluso, pueda hacer algo de comida aquí

Nami: Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría hacer un mapa de esta isla, Robin, tu vienes conmigo y con Franky. Brook; tu ve con Chopper y Usopp. Los demás, pueden juntarse con quien deseen a excepción de los grupos anteriormente formados -dejando a Zoro con Pellona y a Sanji solo. Estaban por partir, pero Dadan les pide que esperen un momento y llama a sus subordinados Dogura y Magura-

Dogura & Magura: ¡A la orden jefa!, ¿Que desea que hagamos?

Dadan: Dogura, tu ve con el grupo de las chicas, Magura, tu acompaña al trío de miedoso. Puede que se topen con varios lugares interesantes -les dice antes de regresar a la cabaña-

Los grupos parten en direcciones distintas y empiezan a recorrer la isla, pero la arqueóloga aprovecha para tratar de sacarle más información al pequeño hombre

Robin: Disculpa Dogura-San… Noté que justo a lado su la gran cabaña, habían 2 casas medio hechas, y tenían letras, pero están borrosas

Dogura: 'País de Ace, País de Luffy'.. Eso es lo que dicen los carteles.. Esas casas fueron hechas poco después de la muerte de Sabo… Supongo que la jefa ya les habrá contado la historia

Robin: Si... supongo que ustedes conocen muy bien esta jungla, sino Dadan no los habría mandado con nosotros

Dogura: Tienes razón.. Verán, cuando Sabo vino a vivir con nosotros, ellos solían adentrarse juntos en la jungla y a veces cazaban bestias grandes y compartían su alimento con nosotros. Poco tiempo después, se fueron dejando una nota que ponía: 'Viviremos por nuestra cuenta'. Claro a la jefa no le gustó nada eso, pero ella nunca les prohibía algo. En cambio nos mandó a Magura y a mí a buscarlos, En plena tormenta. Encontramos su cabaña, se puede decir que es una casa en un árbol

Nami: Pero no pareces enojado por eso.. ¿Acaso no te molesta que ella los obligara a arriesgar sus vidas solo para saber si ellos estaban bien? finge enojo, pero en el fondo, está alegre de que la bandida se preocupara por ellos-

Dogura: Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no. Nosotros también nos preocupábamos por esos 3 chiquillos -confiesa alegre-. Puede que ella nunca lo reconociera, pero nuestra jefa, a pesar de que sabía que eran fuertes, siempre se preocupó por ellos, aunque se excusara en la idea de 'Yo soy la que le tiene que rendir cuentas a Garp'. ¡Oh Miren!, hay está la casa que encontramos

Les señala una casa que era algo así como un medio círculo, a pesar de que fue construida hace casi 20 años, aún se mantiene en pie, aunque no podían entrar en ella, pues la construyeron con solo 1.30 metros de altura. Los demás grupos también llegaron a la misma cabaña y Magura hizo lo propio con su grupo al contarles la historia de esa edificación de madera. Luego, cada grupo recorrería distintas áreas de la jungla, y claro, topándose frecuentemente con animales salvajes, los cuales no representan amenaza alguna para los Mugiwara no Kaizoku. Y así estuvieron durante toda la tarde, hasta que en la noche regresaron con animales que fueron 'cazados', y el cocinero estaba ansioso por probarlos en diferentes recetas.

Franky construía una cocina improvisada, para que el rubio pudiera trabajar decentemente, claro que compartirían su comida con los bandidos, estos se sorprenden del gran sabor de la comida. Si bien ellos cazaban también, por lo general, solo podían con 1 animal a la vez, no poseen grandes capacidades físicas como Dadan. Por segunda vez, los Mugiwara no Kaizoku festejan el cumpleaños de su Senchou junto a la pandilla de Dadan. Oficialmente ya eran aceptados en la isla y en las montañas

Dadan: Veo que no tuvieron problemas con atrapar a varias bestias, supongo que eso es de esperarse de Nakamas de Luffy

Zoro: Lo que me sorprende es que Luffy desde esa edad, ya peleaba contra esas cosas, si yo hubiera tenido un entrenamiento similar, seguro mis capacidades de chico habrían sido mejores. Y si a eso agregamos que su abuelo lo dejaba solo en junglas, precipicios y atado a varios globos. Sin duda esa familia es muy fuerte

Dadan: 'La voluntad de los D'… sin duda, aquellos que la llevan no son personas normales.. pero no todos son personas buenas… Marshall D. Teach -lo nombraba con enojo, pero trataba de no exaltarse-


	32. Capítulo 25 'Un EBT'

Usopp: Sin duda, ese tipo si que es extraño -recordando lo que Hiken les había dado durante su travesía a la capital del país de Vivi- según nos enteramos por lo que nos había dicho Ace en Arabasta, el era un tripulante del barco de Shirohige, para ser más precisos, estaba en la división que el mismo comandaba. Sin embargo, mató a un nakama, y Ace salió en su búsqueda para imponerle el castigo por haber cometido tal acto

Nami: Sin embargo, en los periódicos que leímos, no venían fotos de el, ni siquiera en los artículos de la guerra, solos hechos narrados en esa tinta..

Chopper: ¿A que creen que se deba?, ¿Por qué esconderían fotos de el durante la guerra?

Robin: El Sekai Seifu suele omitir hechos que puedan amenazar su credibilidad o decir sólo lo que les conviene, soy la prueba viviente de ello -haciendo alusión al asedio a Ohara-, así que no duden en que lo que se publicó es una parte de los hechos, podría apostar a que ese periódico que leímos no fue editado en todo el mundo y casi puedo asegurar que es único…

Zoro: ¿Por qué piensas eso sobre ese periódico Robin?, ¿Qué te llevó a sacar esa conclusión?

Robin: Porque si no hubiera sido así, habríamos visto eso en todos lados, junto a los carteles de esos prisioneros que escaparon junto a Luffy -refiriéndose a los piratas del Lv.5 y Lv.6- además, en la isla que visitamos previamente, no mencionaron algo sobre Crocodile o Jimbei, ni siquiera nada sobre Emporio Ivankov

Dadan: Ah eso, supongo que visitaron la isla que está a unos cuantos km de aquí. Si.. Garp paró ahí antes de llegar aquí, y el fue quien le dio ese inédito periódico a la tabernera de ese sitio, claro que solo ella sabía lo de los Shichibukai o Teach. Obvio que el Seifu Sekai no podría anunciar al mundo que Crocodile y los demás escaparon

Sanji: Bueno, al menos no nos preocuparemos por Crocodile, dudo que se interese en regresar a Arabasta. Pero puedo aportar a que, lo que sea que trame, no será nada bueno

Robin: Disculpe Dadan-San, tengo que preguntar, ¿Garp-San nunca le mencionó acerca de sus esposa y nuera?

Dadan: Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca lo ha hecho. Supongo tendrá sus razones para comentar nada al respecto. De todos modos, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, jamás le pregunte sobre esas mujeres. Ya bastante molesto era hacerme cargo de sus nietos, no me importaba la vida privada de Garp.

Robin: Ya veo -estaba decepcionada de no poder obtener respuestas-, de todos modos, gracias por responder mi pregunta. [No se de que me serviría saber sobre ellas, pero el hecho de que no hay datos de ellas, me causa una curiosidad inquietante]

Franky: Es probable que los aldeanos sepan al menos algo de la mujer de Garp, aunque de momento no se en que forma nos ayudaría saber algo de eso para encontrar a Luffy -comentaba muy extrañado el carpintero de la tripulación tratando de consolar discretamente a las chicas-

Robin: Aunque creo que al menos podemos darnos una idea de cómo eran -dijo divertida después de haber pensado en una humorística, pero bien fundamentada teoría-

Nami: ¿A que te refieres con eso Robin?, ¿Y que es tan gracioso? -reclamaba algo sorprendida-

Robin: Piénsalo por un momento. La madre de Dragon-San seguro que era una mujer muy inteligente, ya que dudo que el más grande criminal de la historia haya sacado sus dotes de estratega de Garp-San. -dijo con gracia- Supongo que ahora sabrá a que me refiero, ¿Verdad, Nami?

Nami: ¿Cómo que a que te re.? -reclama la amante de las mandarinas, pero luego comprende a donde quiere llegar la arqueóloga- Debes estar bromeando Robin o.0 -respondió muy estupefacta-

Chopper: ¿Qué pasa, de que están hablando?, ¿Acaso Robin ya descubrió algo sobre ellas?, ¿Y porque no dicen algo Q_Q?

Sanji: Robin-Swan, ¿No estarás insinuando que…? -exaltado cuestiona a su amada morena-

Franky: Oh, eso si que es interesante, buena deducción Robin Nee-Chan jajaja -aclama a su nakama, por tan extraña, pero perspicaz observación-

Usopp: Yo tampoco logro entender de que hablan chicos, y creo que también Zoro está en las mismas -se une a la queja del doctor-

Nami: En palabras simples, haciendo una observación de la conducta de los varones de la familia 'Monkey D.' Robin llegó a la conclusión de que la abuela de Luffy era muy inteligente. Sin embargo, la teoría de Robin también parece indicar el origen de la ''idiotez'' de nuestro Senchou. Si es que ahora comprenden de que va el asunto [sigo sin creerlo, pero, al ver a Dragon, me fue casi imposible asociarlo a Luffy. El no se veía tan baka como Garp-San, y Luffy, de alguna otra persona debía sacar su escasez de sentido común]

En ese momento, casi todos los presentes que no habían comprendido la conversación se quedaron sin habla, pues finalmente descifraron el contenido de la charla. Solo Pellona, Zoro y Dadan parecen impasibles

Dadan: Interesante hipótesis niña. Si bien al principio pensaba que seguro todos los Monkey eran unos idiotas, con esto parece que estaba equivocada.

Esa noche todos se divirtieron y la mayoría bebió. A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron a medio día para bajar a Villa Fucshia y preparar todo para zarpar. Y aunque descubrieron cosas nuevas respecto a su capitán, ciertas damas comenzaban a experimentar sensaciones extrañas cada vez que se encontraban pensando en Luffy. Zarparían desde el mismo lugar del que Luffy partió en su pequeño bote cuando se lanzó al mar.

Wood Slap: Supongo que seguirán con su búsqueda. Sabemos que es un completo idiota y a veces puede ser muy egoísta, pero cuídenlo por favor

Zoro: No es que el no sepa cuidarse solo, pero entiendo a que se refiere. Gracias por su hospitalidad y por escondernos de Garp

Franky: Makino-san, como muestra de agradecimiento, hice unas remodelaciones a su taberna, mejoré los equipos de envasado, servida y conservación del sake, además también puse sistemas de refrigeración nuevos. Todo lo que necesite saber sobre el funcionamiento de su nueva cantina, se encuentra en este libro. -le entrega un libro delgado- Descuide, no es tan complicado ni costoso darle mantenimiento

Makino: Oh, gracias, Franky-San -acepta el delgado manual de instrucciones- agradezco el detalle n_n

Nami: Yo dejé algunos arboles de mandarinas, por si gustan probarlas luego. También dejé unos 100,000 B$ para que los usen como crean conveniente -le entrega un portafolio al alcalde-

Sanji: Makino-Swan, yo dejaré algunas recetas de cocina y nuevos utensilios para su bar. El sake es bueno, pero la comida también es importante

Chopper: Etto.. yo dejo algunos medicamentos y un libro básico sobre algunas enfermedades y como tratarlas

Makino: Arigatou, doctor-san. Me disculpo por haberte confundido como la mascota de la tripulación ^/^

Robin: Es normal, Chopper es un lindo renito n_n. Creo que eso fue todo. Ojalá pronto volvamos con Luffy acompañándonos

Wood Slap: Por cierto, muchos de ustedes son de este Blue, ¿No es así? -asintieron todos a excepción de Robin, Brook, Franky y Chopper- ¿Entonces porque no visitan a sus amigos antes de embarcarse de nuevo en la Grand Line?

Makino: Eso sería una buena idea. Seguro que en sus hogares, también están preocupados por ustedes n_n

Nami: No había pensado en eso, aunque esa decisión le corresponde a Zoro, y hablando de el, ¿Donde está?, no lo veo por aquí desde que acabamos de preparar el barco para zarpar.  
Robin: Subió a su cuarto junto a Perona. Aunque me agrada la idea de Alcalde-San y seguro que a Zoro también le agradará. Lo mejor será zarpar ya mismo. En el camino podemos comentarle a Zoro al respecto -en ese momento Dadan se acerca al puerto pada despedirse de la tripulación de su hijo-

Dadan: Suerte y no le vayan a comentar nada a Luffy sobre Sabo por favor. Creo que con lo de Ace ya tiene más que suficiente.

Nami: Entendido, Dadan-San. Gracias a todos por todo y cuídense -el Sunny ya se alejaba de la isla mientras se despedían de los aldeanos-

Minutos después, El espadachín peli verde baja de la torre de vigilancia, para decidir cual será el siguiente destino

Franky: Oi, Zoro, el alcalde sugirió que aprovecháramos para que visitemos algunas islas del East Blue, ¿Qué opinas?

Zoro: Exactamente, ¿Qué islas dijo que visitáramos? -preguntó muy intrigado-

Robin: Básicamente las islas natales de los miembros del East Blue. O sea, la suya y las de Nami, Sanji y Usopp.

Brook: Yohohoho, sería como un Tour por el East Blue. Y en el caso de que visitemos las islas, ¿En que orden sería?

Robin: Según este mapa, la siguiente isla es la de Shimotsuki -al oír ese nombre, Zoro se pone nervioso- ¿Sucede algo Zoro?

Zoro: Supongo que podemos pasar de largo esa isla. ¿Cuál es el siguiente destino? -responde rápidamente, pero notan su nerviosismo al mencionar la isla-

Perona: ¿Por qué quieres pasar de largo de ese lugar -cuestiona, pero una idea surca pro su mente- Déjame adivinar, en esa isla naciste ¿Verdad, Marimo-Kun? Hororororo -el peliverde se tensa, pero responde a la duda de su novia-

Zoro: No, en lo absoluto. No nací en esa isla, pero hay fue donde pasé mi infancia aprendiendo el camino de la espada. Además, ¿Eso importa? Tenemos que buscar a Luffy, no podemos perder tiempo en cosas como…

Perona: ¿Acaso no te gustaría ver a tus amigos Zoro-kun?, además no creo que sea tan mala la idea del tour como dijo el huesudo

Nami: Odio admitirlo, pero.. me agrada la idea. -todos, a excepción de Robin se sorprenden- La razón por la que podemos darnos ese lujo, es porque toda la atención de los Marines está en estos momentos en la Grand Line y en los otros Blues, y posiblemente también en el Shin Sekai. Podríamos pasar desapercibidos


	33. Capítulo 26 'Shimotsuki 2'

Franky: ¿Y a que se debe ese repentino cambio de planes, eh Nami?, creía que tu prioridad era buscar la Luffy

Nami: 'Nuestra' prioridad -acentuó disfrazando muy bien su sorpresa-. Si, y el que recorramos el East Blue no afecta en lo más mínimo al plan. Además de que seguro que no solo se preocupan por Luffy en su isla natal

Sanji: Supongo que lo dices por el alcalde de Kokoyashi y tu hermana ¿Verdad? -el rubio le entusiasmaba la idea de ver de nuevo a la hermosa Nojiko- Aunque también han de estar algo consternados en el Baratie.

Usopp: Seguro Kaya ah de estar preocupada por mí -al tirador también le agradaba la idea de Dadan-. Y como pasaremos por la Grand Line, puede que veamos de nuevo a Laboon -'y a la Dra Kureha' comenta Chopper-

Robin: Ahora que lo mencionan, Zoro-San, ¿Qué haremos en Shimotsuki? [tengo curiosidad por saber eso]

Zoro: No mucho -comenta secamente-. Solo visitar el Dojo en el que viví desde los 6 años hasta que salí a cazar piratas… y una tumba -eso último lo dijo con nostalgia. Nadie supo como reaccionar a eso-

Perona: Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a ese pueblo n/n [me pregunto a quien irá a visitar en el cementerio u/u] Seguro que tu Sensei estará contento de verte ^w^

Chopper: Y yo que pensaba que habías aprendido a ser espadachín durante tu carrera como caza-recompensas. Tengo curiosidad por conocer el dojo

Posteriormente, pasadas unas horas, están por llegar al puerto de la isla, mientras que en esta se armaba un escándalo. En particular en las afueras del dojo; y los autores del dojo son los jóvenes alumnos del dojo; infantes fanáticos del peliverde

Alumno 1: ¿Ya vieron que se acerca un barco pirata? -dijo entusiasmado uno de ellos, tras recibir la noticia de unos compañeros de kendo-

Alumno 2: No, ¿En serio?, ¡Debemos avisar a las personas, esos piratas vienen a matarnos a todos!

Alumno 3: Yo digo que algunos deberíamos quedarnos a hacerles frente, y así los demás podrán tener tiempo de advertir a todos -dijo el más osado-

Alumno 1: No, no creo que sea necesario OwO -explicó muy entusiasmado-, no son piratas cualquiera, supe que su bandera es la de un cráneo con Mugiwara Boushin, espero que sepan a que me refiero.  
Y no, No es ninguna broma xD. Se que soy algo pesado, pero eso es demasiado serio como para mofarme de su inteligencia

Alumno 2: Espera un momento, no estás bromeando ¿O si?, ¿De verdad viste ESA bandera en su barco? [es demasiado bueno para ser cierto] ¡¿De verdad que no nos estás tomando el pelo?

Alumno 3: Será mejor que no mientas o puedes estar seguro que le diremos a Sensei que eres un mentiroso y que te expulse del Dojo -en eso, otro chico se acerca al trío, agotado por correr-

Alumno 4: Oigan, tienen que venir, acabo de ver a Zoro junto a su tripulación, están desembarcando, vengan -les anuncia el más relajado de todos los alumnos-

Alumno 2: ¡OMG!, ¡Tengo que ver eso con mis propios ojos!, vamos para allá -el grupo de niños emocionados corren hacia la costa, donde; efectivamente, estaba la tan afamada tripulación-

Alumno 1: Oye, avisa a los demás, diles que vengan pronto y que traigan sus espadas de bambú, pero de ¡YA! -le susurra a su amigo-

Alumno 2: Bien -regresa a la aldea, para avisar a los demás estudiantes de kendo- [es una lástima que Sensei aún no nos deje usar espadas reales]

Mientras tanto, Chopper con su olfato ya se había dado cuenta de que había varias personas cerca de la costa. Sin embargo, le extrañaba el aroma que emanaban

Chopper: Oigan, parece que hay personas espiándonos, huelo a unos 3 humanos. Pero también huelo madera cerca

Zoro: ¿3 personas?, ¿Madera?, ara, Chopper, ¿Estás seguro? -cuestiona algo incrédulo. Robin por su parte, usando su Akuma no Mi, inspecciona el área, y encuentra al trío de niños con sus espadas de bambú. También aprovecha para escuchar la charla de estos-

Sanji: Pues si lo que quieren es pelear, tendremos que moderarnos .-., aunque estando en la isla del marimo, no se me antoja pelear

Robin: Fufufufu, esto les parecerá gracioso, en especial a tí Zoro -avisa a sus nakama, al mismo tiempo que ve como más chicos armados se acercan-

Chopper: Huelo a más humanos acercándose, 6 más para ser exactos -todos están por prepararse para la pelea, pero la morena logra avisar a tiempo, antes de cualquier movimiento de ellos-

Robin: Así es, son 10 niños y armados con espadas de bambú. Además vienen la intención de enfrentar a Zoro, para variar -revela muy alegre el plan de esos niños- Parece que jugarás con ellos un rato fufufufu, ¿No te parece divertido?

Zoro: O.o ¿¡Nani! .-., pues supongo que no tengo opción -esa respuesta deja extrañados a todos- Ellos vienen por mí, supongo que es su forma de recibirme.. pero.. ¿Por qué a mí?

Robin: Por lo que escuché de su conversación, parecen ser admiradores tuyos n_n, se suave con ellos ¿Vale?

Zoro regresa al barco y toma una espada de bambú que hizo en Triller Bark, para luego alejarse un poco del barco, y sentarse con sus piernas y brazos cruzados. Además de su ''Katana'' sobre su hombro

Zoro: [Veamos de que están hechos estos chiquillos] -espera a que sus 'fans' salgan al ataque-

Sanji: Genial, apenas y llegamos a la isla, y el Baka Marimo ya quiere jugar con niños .-.

Robin: A mi me parece adorable. Además puede que esos niños aprendan algo, y no me desagrada tanto la idea.

Alumno 1: ¿Ya vieron?, se alejó del barco y lleva consigo una espada de bambú. Sin embargo, no se mueve, ¿Estará meditando?

Alumno 5: Lo dudo, a lo mejor y ya se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Alumno 3: Pues en ese caso… ¡AQUÍ VOY! -sale de su escondite y se dirige tan rápido como puede hacia el peli vede preparándose para atacar-

Alumno 4: ¿¡Quien se cree ese BAKA!, maldición, no podemos dejarlo solo, ¡Andando! -salen de su escondite-

Alumno 3: ¡Te venceré, Rononoa Zoro! -salta para atacar, pero el 1er oficial de Luffy solo esquiva el ataque moviendo su cabeza-

Zoro: Eres muy lento, baka .-. -le propina un ligeramente fuerte golpe en la cabeza (sin levantarse), que le hace un chichón- ¿Qué esperan, no iban a tacar? -Algunos niños se asustan, pero otros lo tomaron como desafío, y 3 de ellos lo atacan a la vez, pero les detiene el ataque-

Zoro: Maldición, ¿Quién le está dando clases de kendo?, espero que no Sensei, porque en ese caso, son una deshonra para el Dojo

Alumno 7: ¿¡Entonces es verdad OwO, TU entrenaste aquí O.o! Al principio creía que Sensei nos tomaba el pelo, pero..  
-no termina la frase, pues recibe un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de uno en el trasero y otro en el pie derecho-

Zoro: Eso te sacas por dudar de Sensei -se ve un poco molesto- Si esto es todo lo que pueden hacer, lárguense y no me hagan perder tiempo -aunque nota que uno de ellos trae varias espadas consigo- Oye tu, ¿Porque traes tantas espadas?, ¿Acaso usas alguna clase de juutoryuu (estilo de 10 espadas) o algo así? Jajaja

Alumno 10: Ya lo verás, Zoro-San -los demás chicos se reúnen cerca de el y toman varias espadas más-

Ahora el sorprendido es el espadachín. Incluso se levanta al ver que varios parecen estar interesados en el Nitoryuu (estilo de 2 espadas), y comienzan a mostrar algunas técnicas un poco más avanzadas, no obstante, sin llegar a un nivel apenas superior al de un novato. La mayoría de ellos ya admitieron su derrota, pero uno de ellos se niega aún a darse por vencido.

Alumno 3: Tal vez hayas derrotado a los demás, pero a mi no me vencerás así como así, soy el mejor en toda la clase

Zoro: Entonces demuéstramelo, prueba que eres el mejor, pues hasta ahora solo eh comprobado que eres el más idiota. -trata de provocar al chico, pero este se mantiene algo calmado-

Alumno 3: Es cierto, a menudo me dicen que soy el más grande baka del salón -confiesa mientras se quita la parte superior del Gi, sin desabrochar la cinta en su cintura- Más sin embargo, Sensei también me ha dicho que soy su 2do mejor alumno hasta la fecha. ¡Y lo probaré aquí y ahora!

Para sorpresa de los piratas, -y de Zoro en especial- el chico coloca 1 espada en su boca, usando así el Santoryuu. A Robin le hace gracia que un chico imite a Zoro en ese estilo, mientras que Perona no sabe como reaccionar. Zoro solo se pone en posición de ataque con la katana al frente sosteniéndola con ambas manos

Zoro: Veamos de que estás hecho enano, ¡Lanza tu mejor ataque! .-el infante corre hacia Zoro y brinca, para subsiguientemente, atacar con las 3 espadas en un corte diagonal, que el espadachín detiene sin ningún problema- Ya veo.. Ciertamente tu nivel es un poco superior al de los demás, y aún así.. -empuja al chico en el aire para derribarlo y con la katana de bambú desarmarlo- ¡Eres un completo tonto!, ¿Crees que por usar 3 espadas ya eres mejor?, ¡El Santoryuu no es un juego, mocoso tonto! -le da otro golpe en la cabeza, lo que lo hace llorrar un poco, pero sin gimotear ni nada por el estilo-

Robin: Zoro, no seas tan rudo, son solo niños -se acerca a la decena de derrotados estudiantes- Gomen, supongo que otro día podrán jugar con Zoro ^_^. Pero por ahora, tenemos que ir al dojo, ¿Nos pueden llevar?

Alumno 4: Claro que los llevaremos señorita, pero, etto.. Si Zoro-San entrenó aquí, ¿Por qué no los lleva el? -cuestiona algo sorprendido-

Sanji: Será un gran espadachín y todo, pero el muy baka no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de orientación. Si dejamos que el nos guie, seguro nos perderemos .-. [además de que por su culpa ya perdimos tiempo, ya el sol se está ocultando] -responde, y en cuestión de segundos, el y Zoro comiencen a pelear. Ni Perona ni Nami se molestaron en detenerlos, pero Perona se quedó para esperar a que ellos se calmaran y así ellos puedan alcanzarlos mas tarde-


End file.
